Manipulation : Complete!
by ArtieFanFiction
Summary: Gibbs and his team are forced to go on a field trip by a Navy Psychiatrist who has a hidden agenda. Please Review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own these characters and Twilight never happened. I have only see season 1 & 2 so my story is based in this period. Please read and review soon. Thanks_

-------------------------------------------------------------

At NCIS headquarters, Kate grabs her handbag and makes her way to the elevator as she says, "Good night Tony. See you on Monday." As the elevator doors open, Gibbs rushes out colliding into Kate. His fast reflects prevent them from ending up on the floor. Tony looks at them and grins as he hears Kate stutter an apology.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs says as he walks around Kate to his desk to grab his gun and coffee. Tony makes a sad face at Kate as he says, "Where we going, Boss?"

"To investigate a disturbance at a Navy Lt's apartment." Gibbs says as he makes his way back to the elevator.

"Kate, you coming?" Gibbs asks as he sees that she has not moved.

"Yes, Gibbs," she sighs as she drops her handbag and grabs her kit and follows Tony and Gibbs into the elevator.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When they approach the apartment, Tony is surprised that no other uniform authorities are about. As they draw their guns, Gibbs indicates that he wants Kate and Tony to frame the door. He then pushes the unlocked door open and proceeds into the apartment. Everything is dark as Gibbs scans the kitchen and then Kate precedes him and looks into the bedroom on the right and Tony moves to the left. Gibbs then progresses past the dinning room into the lounge. As the moonlight shines into the room through the balcony sliding doors, Gibbs makes out the shape of a woman, lying on her side, on the floor between couches that have been overturned. At the same time Kate and Tony indicate the rest of the apartment is clear.

"Kate hit the lights," Gibbs says as he crouches down next to the woman. She is wearing a red silk robe and her legs are exposed to her thighs. Her wrists are tightly bound behind her.

"What a mess!" Kate observes as she sees the broken dishes and overthrown furniture. Gibbs places two fingers against the prone woman's neck to feel for a pulse and she moans.

"DiNozzo call the paramedics. She's alive." Gibbs shouts as he removes his knife and cuts the plastic tie that has been biting into her waists. She moans as pain radiates through her arms and into her fingers. Gibbs rubs her arms to get the circulation going and then he gently turns her over onto her back, unsure of her other injuries. As he moves her hair back from her face he sees blood on the left side of her face as well as a bruise on her right cheek and a split lip.

"Kate, get a blanket and start processing the scene. I want sketchers and photos. DiNozzo, bag and tag." Gibbs says as he stays with the woman and wraps the blanket around her. She is shivering and mumbling something and Gibbs tries to make out what it is as he continues to rub her arms.

"Ja……sss, Sta….." Lt Sasha Martins mumbles as she feels someone touching running his hands up and down her arms and wrapping a blanket around her. Her arms are on fire and her head feels like it's been split in two.

"What was that Lt Martins?" Gibbs asks in a whisper, trying not to startle her. She stiffens up and then the pain just becomes too much and she passes out again.

The paramedics arrive 10 minutes later and as they lift Sasha onto the gurney she starts to wake up.

"Mmm mmm, my head." She moans as she tries to move away from the prying hands.

"Relax Lt, you are going to be okay. We just need to hook up an IV line and then we will be on our way to the hospital." The paramedic says as Gibbs approaches the gurney.

"Lt Martins, Can you tell me what happened?" Gibbs asks as Sasha tries to focus on everything that is happening around her.

"Who …are… you?" She asks as she tries to swallow past the pain and disorientation.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS." Gibbs replies.

Sasha's eyes widen for a second as she whispers, "Gibbs!" and then she blacks out again.

Gibbs stays at the apartment and as he looks around he can see that the place has been deliberately tossed. Kate and Tony confirm that they have collected prints and bagged and tagged a few items which they hope Abby will be able to pull fibres, skin cells and hair off of.

"We're done Boss." Tony says as he closes his bag and stands in the doorway.

"Get everything back to the lab and ask Abby to start on it first thing in the morning. You guys get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Gibbs says as he walks out of the apartment.

"It's already tomorrow." Kate mumbles as she takes her bag and heads for the door. Tony closes the door and seals it as a crime scene.

--------------------------------------------------------------

At around 8am that morning, at Washington Naval hospital, Sasha drifts in and out of consciousness. She keeps seeing Stacey, her room mate and best friend, with blood on her face and Stacey's 5 year old son, Jason in a dark room afraid and crying and both of them are saying, "Sash, where are you? Help us! We need you!"

Gibbs observes Lt Sasha Martins as she tosses her head on the pillow. She is in a general ward in the hospital being treated by a neurologist as a result of a severe concussion. The Doctor has confirmed that she has been drifting in and out of consciousness throughout the night and early morning, but he is hopeful that she will wake up within a few more hours. Her CT and MRI scans did not indicate any swelling on the brain which is a good thing but she is highly agitated and restless and probably reliving the trauma of the attack at her apartment. She looks pale and keeps moaning and mumbling incoherently. The doctor confirms that the rape kit is negative. So at least she was not violated, just tied up and beaten.

"She seems to be having a bad dream." Tony says as he watches her from the doorway of the hospital ward.

"Yeah." Gibbs says as he moves closer to the bed, "What do you have for me, DiNozzo." Gibbs asks as he runs a hand over his face before taking a sip of coffee.

"Abby is going through everything as we speak. I have just collected Lt Martins robe and will be taking it to Abby now. Kate's going through the photos and McGee is helping her recreate the scene on a new computer program that he has."

"Okay. Get back to the office and run Lt Martins through AFIS. I want every detail from the time she joined the Navy to today. Then interview her colleagues and see if they know anything. I'll be in later and I want an update when I get there."

"On it Boss." Tony says as he leaves the room.

As the door closes behind Tony, Sasha become more agitated and her breathing becomes labored. She suddenly opens her eyes and stares straight ahead without really seeing anything.

"Lt Martins, Are you okay?" Gibbs asks as he places a hand on her shoulder. She jerks away and stares up at him in terror. Her breathing becomes more labored and she starts shaking. Gibbs immediately presses the buzzer for the nurse's station and tells her, "Just calm down. You are safe now. You're in the hospital." Sasha can't hear him. She just feels like he is crowding her. She can't breath and there is an intense pain in her chest. She places her hand over her chest and one on her throat as she feels like she is choking. Then the nausea and disorientation hit her.

A nurse followed by Dr Jackson rush into the room both noting the perspiration on Sasha's brow and the respiratory distress.

"She's having an anxiety attack, Sally get 10mg of Valium stat." The Doctor says as he takes Sasha's pulse and notes how fast it is. He then tries to place the oxygen mask over her face as he says, "Sasha, Breath. Calm down and breath." Sasha feels like she is being smothered and tries to fight the Doctor.

"Agent Gibbs, Please hold her hands down." The Doctor says as he forcefully holds the oxygen mask over her face. Gibbs takes her hands into his and holds onto them gently but firmly. Sasha tightly squeezes his hands as she continues to struggle and stare up at him. Just then the nurse returns and injects the Valium into her hip. Within a few minutes, she calms down and drifts off to sleep.

"I wonder what brought that on." Dr Jackson says as the nurse neatens her bedding and Gibbs releases her hands.

"She seemed to be dreaming earlier and when she woke up it was like she was still trapped in the dream." Gibbs replies as he and the Doctor leave the room.

"Mmmm, it must have been pretty bad if it induced that attack." Dr Jackson observes.

"When do you think she will come out of it?" Gibbs asks.

"With the Valium in her system, she will probably be out the next hour or 2." Dr Jackson says as he leaves Gibbs at the elevator door.

Gibbs decides to go to the office and see what the team has so far. He is confused by Sasha's behaviour and her response to him at her apartment the previous night and now at the hospital. His gut is trying to tell him something but he just can't put his finger on it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later Sasha comes awake gradually. Her senses seem dull and she feels drowsy. A nurse walks in a few minutes later and greets her. It seems like her voice is coming from a far away place. Sasha places her hand to her head and winces as she traces the band aid against her temple. Her throat is scratchy and dry and her limbs feel like jelly.

"How are you feeling honey?" The nurse asks as she comes to stand next to the bed.

"Thir…sty" Sasha croaks.

"Here you go." The nurse says as she holds a glass with a straw to Sasha's lips. After taking a few sips, Sasha asks, "What happened?"

"Your apartment was burgled and you were injured." The nurse replies as she neatened the bed. Sasha is confused for a moment and then everything comes back to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Stacey and Jason are away on vacation in Canada so I had the place to myself. I had taken a bath and had fallen asleep on the couch in the lounge and then a loud noise woke me up. My gun.. I did not have my gun. Then they were on me, 2 of them. The one made a remake about me being naked under my robe as he bound my hands behind me. The other one, taller and heavier, slapped me across my cheek causing my lip to split_, Sasha thinks as she gently runs her hand over her lip.

Then she remembers what the taller one had said, _"It's very simple. You will arrange for Special Agent Gibbs' NCIS team to go on a team building week to Herrington Manor State park from the 25th to the 29th and you will accompany them and keep them waiting for me. I will contact you while on the trip. You will also do psych evaluations on them prior to the trip to make all this more authentic. You are the only one who can arrange this since you are the Head of Psychiatry for NCIS and Portside Navy Hospital. I want them in the park so that they can each meet with some kind of unfortunate accident. If you refuse to do this then you will be responsible for the deaths of Stacey and Jason Bridges who are currently enjoying an extended stay with some of my friends." _

Sasha closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she remembers the guy calling someone and then holding the phone to her ear. _Jason had sounded so small and afraid and he was being kept away from his mom. He had said, "Aunt Sash you have to come get us. I'm scared. I want to come…" and then the call had been cut. That was when I realized that this situation was much worse than I could have imagined and I agreed to do as they had instructed. Then he had grinned and said something about arranging a meeting between Agent Gibbs and me just before I saw the butt of his gun swinging towards the side of my head. _

The next thing Sasha remembers is seeing Agent Gibbs in her apartment as the paramedics were busy with her and then again in the hospital. He had been holding her hands. _Why?_ Sasha wonders.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasha moves restlessly in the bed and lifts her head to look around and she immediately gasps as pain shoots through her skull. The nurse who is still in the room turns around and looks at her. "Are you okay? You did have an anxiety attack earlier. You're not going to have another one now, are you?" the nurse asks as she takes Sasha's pulse and blood pressure. "I think you need something for the pain?" The nurse says as she observes Sasha calming down.

"No, I'm fine." Sasha lies, remembering the feeling of being held down and smothered. "How long have I been here?" she asks realizing that time is of the essence.

"You were brought in last night at around midnight." The nurse replies as she prepares a syringe with a clear liquid.

"What are you giving me?" Sasha asks as the nurse swabs her forearm.

"It's a combination of Myprodol and Synap Forte to help to reduce the headache. We'll give you some of the tablets when you are discharged because the headache will persist for the next few days." The nurse replies as she injects the solution into Sasha's arm.

"When can I leave? I want to go home." Sasha says as she thinks about Jason and Stacey as her headache become a bit bearable.

"Oh that depends on the Doctor. You have a nasty bump on your head so you might be here for another day or two."

"No! I want to leave today. Could you get the Doctor for me, please?" Sasha says as she slowly sits up in the bed. The room spins for a few seconds and a wave of pain and nausea hits her but she tamps it down knowing that she has much more important things to do then sit in the hospital nursing a migraine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at NCIS Head quarters, Gibbs steps out of the elevator to the familiar banter between Tony and Kate. He shakes his head and takes a sip of his coffee. As he passes their desks they go quiet. Once he is seated, he looks at them and says, "Well, do you have anything for me?"

"Yes Boss." Tony says as he pulls grabs a file from hims desk and comes towards Gibbs' desk. Kate does the same as she places Sasha's details up on the plasma screen. Gibbs turns around and looks at the screen.

"She sure is good looking." Tony grins as he eyes Sasha's picture. As Gibbs glares at Tony, he snaps, "And just how does that bit of information help this case?"

Kate immediately jumps in and starts saying, "Lt Sasha Martins, aged 28, single, no criminal record. She studied Psychiatry at Washington State University. Both parents deceased in a motor vehicle accident in 2001. Neither of them were in the Navy."

"She lived in Norfolk before moving to Washington to complete her studies. Currently she is the head of Psychiatry at Portside Naval Hospital as well as to NCIS." Tony jumps in.

"No siblings. She lives with a Navy nurse, Stacey Bridges and her son. They have been friends since high school. Stacey is currently out of town on holiday with her son for the next 3 or 4 weeks. That explains the kiddy clothes and toys that we found in the one bedroom at the apartment." Kate says as she uploads a picture of Stacey and her son on the plasma screen.

"Is that it? What did her colleagues have to say?" Gibbs asks as he takes another sip of his coffee.

"I spoke to her assistant and 4 Psychiatrists that work under her. They all confirmed that she is easy going and liked by everyone that meets her. She is crazy about children and goes out of her way to spent time with them at the hospital. She works long hours when necessary and is not above assisting her staff when the cases become too much for them to handle. She is however a private person who keeps to herself." Tony says as he observes Gibbs to see if he is satisfied.

"She has not had any previous burglaries or attacks. No threats that anyone is aware of. Has not been in a romantic relationship for the last year. Her Boss says that she is a dedicated Psychiatrist and the best one that he has ever worked with and that is why she has progressed to head of psychiatry so quickly." Kate finishes.

"Okay." Gibbs says as he makes his way to the elevator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital Sasha, dressed in hospital scrubs gets into a taxi and makes her way back to her apartment. Her head is throbbing but she knows that she has to put things into action. As she gets to the apartment, she breaks the crime scene tape and enters the apartment. She is devastated by the destruction she sees. Couches have been over turned, glass dishes lie broken in the kitchen, the cupboards are open and half the items are lying out on the floor. As she starts to give into the despair, she notices the broken frame with Stacey and Jason's picture. She picks it up and pulls herself together. _I need to focus. There is too much to do,_ she admonishes herself.

She decides that the cleaning will have to wait and she looks for her laptop. She immediately types up a memo to the NCIS Director advising him of a new requirement where his agents will be evaluated and then they would have to attend a team building field trip. She clearly states that she will be starting with Agent Gibbs' team. She back dates the memo and sends it to her Director as well as the NCIS Director. She knows that her Director will be surprised by this memo, but they had been discussing this a few months ago and she would just convince him that the time was right now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know if you want more. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review soon…_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at NCIS Head Quarters, Gibbs makes his way down to Abby's lab. As he enters the lab he hears her loud music blaring. He walks up behind her and shadows her movement as she stares in the microscope that she has in front of her. As she moves back, Gibbs does the same. McGee looks up from his computer and watches Gibbs.

Gibbs leans close to Abby and whispers in her ear, "Do you have anything for me Abs?" Abby shrieks and spins around. "Gibbs you really need to stop doing that to me." Abby complains as Gibbs walks away and reduces the volume of the music.

"Abs, Anything?" Gibbs asks as he leans against the table.

"McGee, show him what we have so far." Abby says as both she and Gibbs look at him. McGee clicks away at his computer.

"Today McGee!" Gibbs says as he becomes impatient. Just then an image appears on the plasma screen. "This is a simulation of the attack that we have been able to put together. There must have been 2 perpetrators. She was hit across the temple by a right handed man, height between 1.65 and 1.72 meters. From the impression in the carpet, he weighed around 185 pounds. The second guy, who seemed to be behind her, was a bit shorter and lighter. Unfortunately the shoes they wore are common CAT boots and we were not able to find any trace evident on the carpet from them."

"Any DNA, prints, anything?" Gibbs asks as he looks at Abby.

"mmm, No Gibbs. No DNA evidence. The prints belong either to Sasha, Stacey or the child. On the robe I found traces of blood. But it was Sasha's blood. These guys left no trace."

"Check again. No one is so clean." Gibbs says as he walks out of the lab. As he enters the elevator his phone rings.

"Gibbs." He answers.

"Agent Gibbs, this is Dr Jackson. I just wanted to let you know that Lt Martins has left the hospital and she said that she was returning home."

"When was this and why didn't you keep her there?" Gibbs asks as he becomes annoyed.

"It was about 2 hours ago and we can not keep people here against their will." the Doctor says as Gibbs hangs up. As the elevator doors open Gibbs calls Tony and Kate and they make their way over to Sasha's apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the apartment, Sasha receives a call from her Director. She assures him that she is fine and that she does not need any days off and then she tells him about the memo she had sent out. She informs him that she thinks it is very important to evaluate NCIS agents considering the type of crime scenes they encounter on a daily basis and she also convinces him that the field trips are required to enhance the team's ability to work together in stressful situations. The Director eventually gives in and agrees to let her proceed with her plan.

A few minutes later she receives another call.

"Hello Lt Martins, How are you feeling?" The man on the other side of the line smirks. Sasha freezes as she recognizes his voice and the events of the previous night flash through her mind.

"I want to speak to Stacey and Jason." Sasha demands, as she ignores his question.

"You don't give the orders here, I do and you better remember that!" The man replies in an angry voice.

"You will let me speak to them everyday otherwise I will call the whole thing damn thing off." Sasha threatens as she prays that he will not call her bluff.

"Oh really." he sneers.

"Yes, really. I have not put anything into place yet and if you do not get them on the line within the next 5 minutes I will assume that you have already killed them and then there will be no reason for me to go ahead with your plan. In fact it will force me tell Agent Gibbs everything. Think about that!" Sasha says in a deadly serious voice as she cuts the call. Then she collapses on the couch and prays that he will call.

The phone rings again within a minute and Sasha answers it calmly, "Hello."

"Sasha, what is going on? Why are they holding us?' Stacey asks in a strained voice.

"Stacey, are you and Jason okay? Have they hurt you?" Sasha asks as she sits on the edge of the couch with tears run down her face.

"We're okay, just locked up in a room. What is this about?" Stacey asks.

"Don't worry, Stacey. Just stay calm and take care of Jason. I'll get you guys out of there as soon as I can..." Sasha says as she closes her eyes and tries to get her tears under control.

"Satisfied?" the man asks a second later as Sasha hears the sound of a door closing in the background.

"You will let me speak to her everyday, even when we are at Herrington Manor." Sasha warns.

"We'll see. I will meet you at the park on the 25th. Make sure not to react hostilely because Gibbs will notice that. I will fill you in on the rest of my plan once the first day's hike is done. And remember, you better keep you trap shut about this or I will kill them in front of you and then I will kill you." he threatens her.

"I'll do what you want just so long as I get to speak to Stacey everyday and you take good care of her and Jason." Sasha says, keeping her voice as steady as possible before she hangs up.

She is just relieved that Stacey and Jason are okay for the time being. She takes a deep breath as she restrains her tears knowing that crying will get her nowhere. She decides that the activity of cleaning and neatening up the apartment will help her to calm down. Once she's done with that she acknowledges that her headache has become progressively worse and she decides to take a bath so that she can relax and clear her mind in order formulate a plan. She adds extra Lavender to the bath and fills the tub to the brim. As she lies back in the tub, covered in bubbles she thinks, _The Director has given his blessings and I know that the team consists of Gibbs, DiNozzo, Todd and McGee. I will do the evaluations on Monday afternoon and we can leave for the trip on Thursday and be at the cabins by Thursday evening. Then he said that he would contact me by Friday night and tell me the next move. _

As Sasha relaxes in the bath, Gibbs and his team make their way into her apartment. They notice that it has been neatened up and that there is a laptop on the dinning room table. Gibbs indicates that he wants Kate to go through the computer and he indicates that DiNozzo should check the bedrooms on the right as he makes his way to the bedroom on the left. As he enters the room he hears the sound of water running out through a drain followed by Sasha walking out of the bathroom with a red towel wrapped around her torso. The towel is short and Gibbs notices her creamy shoulders and long sexy legs. Her red hair is wet and draped over one of her shoulders. She looks like a nymph and Gibbs is surprised by the jolt of arousal he feels.

Sasha feels calmer now that she has formulated some sort of plan to deal with this situation. As she walks out into her bedroom, she is startled to see Agent Gibbs standing next to her bed. She notices his stare and feels an unexpected jolt as she acknowledges that it is anything but professional. Gibbs is speechless for the first time in his life and he is unable to pull his eyes away from the sexy and seductive vision Sasha makes.

"Agent Gibbs, what are you doing here?" Sasha finally asks as she decides to behave as if it is normal to have a stranger staring at her almost naked body. She walks casually over to the cupboard and pulls out a sweat-shirt and a track pants. Gibbs watches her every move as he takes a deep breath. Then she makes her way back to the steamed up bathroom and what surprises Gibbs is that she does not close the bathroom door. Gibbs is able to see a partial reflection of her back and hips in the bathroom mirror as she removes her towel and starts dressing and he decides _I am a bastard for staring at her like this but I just can't look away._ Tony pops his head into the room and says, "Boss the other rooms are clear…." just as Sasha walks out of the bathroom again, swinging her wet hair out of the neckline of her sweat shirt. Tony raises his eyebrows as he realizes that Gibbs has been watching Sasha while she has been dressing in the bathroom. _Way to go Boss. I'm glad to see that some of my traits are rubbing off on you. _Tony thinks as he grins at Gibbs.

"Lt Martins, this is Special Agent DiNozzo." Gibbs says a second later as he gets his emotions under control.

"Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs we can sit in the lounge and talk." Sasha says as she walks past them. Gibbs sees the grin on Tony's face and head-smacks him as he follows Sasha out of the room. Sasha notices another agent at her dining room table going through her laptop.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing Agent…" Sasha asks.

"Todd." Kate says as she guiltily backs away from the laptop.

"Coffee fine for everyone," Sasha asks as she puts the coffee machine on. She then turns to a cupboard and removed a medication bottle. She drops a Myprodol in her mouth and downs it with a glass of water hoping that the headache will subside soon.

Once the coffee is made, all of them sit down in the lounge. As they sip their coffee Gibbs asks, "Do you remember what happened?" Sasha stares as him for a second and then says, "I was asleep on the couch when I heard a noise. Everything was dark and as I stood up someone grabbed me from behind and tied my wrists as another man approached me from the front. I remember struggling and trying to get away and I must have shouted at him because he slapped me. That's when I must have hit my head and blacked out. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital." Sasha says as she rubs her tender wrists.

"Do you remember if there were more than 2 attackers?" Kate asks.

"I don't remember if there was anyone else as I was busy trying to get away from the two that were crowding me." Sasha replies.

"Can you remember anything about how they were dressed, what they smelt like, the way they spoke, anything?" Tony asks.

"All I remember is that the one in front of me was a bit taller than you Agent DiNozzo and heavier. They spoke in English and had regular accents. I think that they were white. They wore dark clothes and ski masks." Sasha says as she drops her head forward, rubbing it and squeezes her eyes shut. Her head in pounding incessantly and the coffee is making her nauseous. Kate looks at Gibbs indicating that maybe they should leave. Gibbs just glares back at her.

"Is anything missing?" Gibbs asks. Sasha keeps her hand on her brow and takes a deep breath as she thinks, _Yes my previous baby and friend are missing_.

"Lt." Gibbs prompts a few seconds later as he becomes impatient and more annoyed with himself for his earlier reaction to Sasha. Kate looks at him as it to say, _Gibbs give the lady a break._

"Mmm, Sorry Agent Gibbs." Sasha says as she takes another deep breathe and opens her eyes. "Some jewellery and cash was taken. I'm not sure if anything else was. I haven't looked through everything yet." Sasha says as she leans back against the couch, drapes an arm across her forehead and closes her eyes again. "Agent Gibbs, if that's all, I think that I need to lie down now." Sasha says as she suddenly feels weak and drained.

"Go ahead Lt. We just have a few more questions." Gibbs says as he stands up making room on the couch for her to lie down. Sasha opens her eyes and narrows them on Gibbs. _Just what the hell is your problem? _Sasha wonders.

"What else do you want to know?" Sasha asks irritably, as her head continues to thump mercilessly and the nausea persists.

"Do you know who attacked you and why? Do you remember having an anxiety attack in the hospital this morning? What triggered it? Tell me!" Gibbs demands as he watches Sasha closely.

"What! Don't you think that if I knew who they were I would have told you! And as far as the anxiety attack is concerned it was probably triggered by you and that Doctor when you held me down and smothered me." Sasha shouts back angrily.

"There must be something that you remember. Think Lt." Gibbs shouts back.

"Gibbs," Kate says trying to get him to calm down and wondering what happened at the hospital and why is he reacting so aggressively towards Sasha.

"Boss, Maybe…." Tony starts but the glare Gibbs sends him makes his words falter.

"Don't you two find it strange that we don't have any forensic evidence and we don't have a motive for the attack!" Gibbs asks as he looks sharply between his two agents thinking that they should have picked up on this without his having to point it out to them.

"Boss, it could have just been a random burglary." Tony says trying to defuse the situation.

"Yeah DiNozzo, then there would have been some evidence. The fact that there is no evidence means that this is something else." Gibbs says as he slams his hand on the coffee table and stares at Sasha.

Sasha starts to feel like she is loosing control. The pain in her head is ten times worse and she feels a desperate need to get away from Gibbs. An intense wave of nausea washes over her and she knows that she is going to be sick. Kate notices the change in Sasha's pallor as she covers her mouth and runs from the room, into her bedroom and then into her bathroom. Kate follows her and witnesses her throwing up in the basin. When she is done, she takes a wet towel and holds it to her face as she takes a few deep breaths.

Kate helps her back into her room and into bed. Once Sasha is settled, Kate gives her two more painkillers and leaves the room. Gibbs and Tony watch Kate and look behind her for Sasha. Gibbs feels like a cad for being so harsh on Sasha but _damn it I need answers,_ he thinks.

"She's in bed. I think that she's had enough for today." Kate says as she stares at Gibbs. Gibbs just throws his hands in the air and says, "She knows more than she is letting on."

"That may be so. But she's been through so much and she does have a severe concussion. Gibbs, let her rest a while and we can question her again later." Kate says.

"Fine, you two can baby sit her until she wakes up. Call me the minute you have anything." Gibbs retorts as he walks out of the apartment, slamming thefront door. Sasha hears him and thinks that it's going to be really hard to trick him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend passes without any new information coming to light and Gibbs is forced to leave the case as unresolved. He hates doing that because he knows that there is more to this than meets the eye. As he works on his boat on Sunday evening, he relives the moment when he saw Sasha walking out of the bathroom. He squeezes his eyes shut as he imagines what she would taste like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Things become much more interesting in the next Chapter so stay turned…_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all the great reviews. **_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review. Thanks….**_

----------------------------------------------------

On Monday morning at NCIS head quarters, in the Director's office, Gibbs sits is stunned silence as he stares at Director Morrow.

"Excuse me sir, but you want us to what?" he asks as he realizes that the director is serious and there may not be a way out of this.

"Jethro you will take your team on a team building trip. This is a requirement of our Psychiatric Department. Prior to going on this trip you and everyone on your team will be interviewed by a Department appointed psychiatrist. This is necessary in order to evaluate your stress levels and make recommendations to you about the best way to deal with your team. The evaluations will start this afternoon, so get your people ready." Director Morrow replies.

"Sir with all due respect, I know how to handle my team and I don't need a shrink messing with their heads. I understand our stress levels and I will monitor their reactions to stress and take the necessary actions. No shrink who has not been out in the field can understand what we go through." Gibbs says forcefully as he stands up and starts to pace. Director Morrow watches him for a few moments not surprised by his reaction. Gibbs is a quiet man with a unique, if rigid management style. He has a good handle on his team and resents interference of any kind. Asking him to talk about himself is like asking a fish to breath on land. But there is no way out of this situation and maybe getting Gibbs to open up will be the best thing for him.

"Jethro just go with the flow. Opening up to an outside observer will help you to see things from a new angle." The Director says as he tries to allow Gibbs to give in gracefully.

"Okay, DiNozzo, Todd and McGee can speak to the shrink but I do not see why I have to." Gibbs says as he looks at the Director.

"Agent Gibbs, this is a direct order. So you will report to the psychiatrist when the time comes. You are not the Director here and therefore it is not your prerogative to decide what is and what isn't necessary for you." The Director says as he turns his back on Gibbs knowing that Gibbs will have no choice but to obey a direct order.

"Yes, Sir." Gibbs answers in frustration at this new development as he glares at the Director's back. He hates having people telling him how to do things especially things that he knows he is good at. Worse than that, he hates people trying to analyze him and poke and prod at things he would rather keep to himself.

"Where and when is this team building session supposed to be taking place." Gibbs asks accepting that the best thing to do is to get over with this as quickly as possible so that he can get back to the real job of solving crimes. And who says that he will have to reveal anything to the shrink.

"You will be going to Herrington Manor State Park for 4 nights starting on the 25th. You will have no communication with the outside world and you will have to perform specific tasks each day. This trip is meant to horn your survival instincts and to help you with delegating and sharing of tasks as well as seeing the strengths and weaknesses in each agent. You, DiNozzo, Todd and McGee will be going on this trip." the Director replies as he turns around and looks at Gibbs.

"What about Ducky, Abby and Jimmy?" Gibbs asks.

"Ducky and Jimmy will be attending a 2-day ME seminar in California over the weekend and Abby is attending a 2 day Forensics Conference in town on the 26th and 27th. She'll be back here in the lab from Sunday." The Director replies.

"That means that the whole team will be out. What if an urgent case comes up?" Gibbs asks hoping to somehow get the trip postponed.

"Then the team of Agents from Norfolk will come in and assist us but you and your agents will be going on this trip. I suggest that you inform them immediately so that they can prepare for it." Director Morrow says as he leaves the office.

"Yes, Sir." Gibbs says as he follows the director out of the office.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the bullpen Tony walks up behind Kate and silently tries to remove a paperclip that has landed in her hair. She does not know that he is behind her and she suddenly jerks her head up as she closes the file she is reading from. Her head connects with Tony's nose and as he shouts out she spins around rubbing her head.

"I think you broke my nose." Tony says in a nasal voice as he holds onto his bleeding nose with his hand.

"Well what the hell were you doing standing behind me like that?" Kate retorts as she continues to rub her head.

"I was trying to remove…" Tony says as he sees Gibbs coming up behind Kate looking curiously at him.

"Remove what?" Kate asks as she gets annoyed. "Oh never mind, just stay away from me." Kate shouts as she turns around abruptly and knocks into Gibbs causing his coffee cup to be knocked out of his hand.

_Oh no! _Tony and Kate think as Gibbs glares at both of them. _Gibbs without coffee is like a wounded bear on a rampage. And he would be worse today considering the weekend they had just had._

"Sorry Gibbs. I'll get you another one." Kate quickly says as she tries to wipe the coffee stains from Gibbs' shirt and she glares at Tony who in return gives her an innocent, hurt look.

Gibbs slaps Kate's hands out of the way and walks past her to his desk. _Can this day get any worse? And I'm supposed to go out in the wilderness with these two. _He thinks as he sits down and accesses the e-mails on his computer.

When he sees that both agents are still standing there, he raises an eyebrow at them and snaps, "DiNozzo clean up your face. Kate, I don't think that a fresh cup of coffee is going to magically come to you, and where the hell is McGee?"

Tony and Kate jump into action, both affirming that they will be right back and indicating that McGee is in the lab with Abby going over the evidence from the burglary one more time.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the apartment, Sasha gathers her files and places them into her bag. She looks at her appearance one more time in the mirror and is glad to note that she feels and looks more like herself. The puffiness around her eyes is gone as is the bruising on her cheek. The split lip is healing and she is able to cover it with makeup. The only thing still visible from her attack is the band aid at her left temple and the persistent headache which varies in intensity from hour to hour. She makes her way to Jason's room and takes his Superman key chain and places it in her bag. _I just need to keep something that you are so fond of close to me, baby, so that I can feel close to you. _she thinks as she takes as deep breath and she grabs her car keys and leaves the apartment. As she drives to NCIS head quarters, she thinks about the people that she will be seeing today and she decides that she needs to learn as much as possible about them. She is not too concerned about DiNozzo, Todd or McGee. She is however a bit nervous about being with Agent Gibbs. But this time she will be the one in control and she will be the one asking the questions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the bullpen, Gibbs calls his agents together and informs them about the psychological evaluations and the team building trip.

"Sounds like its going to be lots of fun, Boss." Tony says with a broad grin on his face.

"Tony, it's the middle of summer. It's going to be hot and sticky and there are going to be insects and all kinds of creepy crawlies and we are going to be outside sleeping with them." Kate says as she shudders.

"No communication Boss. Do you think that's a good idea? What if something happens?" McGee says horrified by the idea of being away from his electronic gadgets.

"No McGee I don't think it's a good idea. But of what use will your cellphone be if there is no network coverage?" Gibbs says harshly wondering whether he needs to explain every little thing to these agents. "Besides, each of you will be carrying your own gear so there won't be space for anything that is not essential. Abby should give each of us GPS trackers and she should monitor the route. If we are in one place for too long or if we get separated she will know that something is wrong."

"mmm Boss, do you expect something to go wrong?" McGee asks thinking about his exercise induced asthma, a condition which he has not mentioned to any of them.

"McGee we will be outside, away from civilization with no back up and the possibility of injury at every turn. I'd like to know that we have someone watching our six if anything does happen." Gibbs replies impatiently.

"Right boss," McGee replies and makes a mental note to carry his inhaler on this trip.

"Why do we need to have psych evaluations?" Kate asks. _Why indeed, I've had enough of psychiatrist to last the next year, _Gibbs thinks as he pictures Sasha Martins as she was when she can out of the bathroom. She has been plaguing his thoughts for the whole weekend.

"It's a new requirement of working at NCIS. Just don't get too cozy with the psychiatrist. One visit annually is all that is required." Gibbs warns as his desk phone rings.

"Gibbs." he answers.

"Agent Gibbs, the psychiatrist is set up in Director Morrow's office. Could you please send Agent DiNozzo up now, followed by Agent Todd, then Agent McGee and then you may come up."

"Fine." Gibbs replies as he hangs up. "DiNozzo the psychiatrist is waiting for you in the Director's office. Kate you're next and then you McGee." Gibbs says as he takes a slip of his coffee and realizes that the cup is empty.

"Wish me luck." Tony grins as he makes his way to the Director's office. Kate just rolls her eyes as McGee fidgets with his PDA.

"Kate, you and McGee speak to Abby and put a list together of everything that we will need for the trip. Also get Abby to test the GPS trackers and have them ready for us. I want two sets of trackers per person and ask her for a panic button as well there is such a thing. Each of us will be carrying some ammunition and remember Rule no. 9." Gibbs says as he makes his way to the elevator with the intention of getting his drug of choice, strong dark coffee.

"What is rule number 9?" McGee asks Kate as the elevator door color behind Gibbs. Kate rolls her eyes and says, "McGee, it means always carry a knife. Really McGee you need to start taking notes if you can't remember these things." Kate says as she walks away from him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Let me know what you thought about this chapter and stay tuned for the psych evaluations in the next one.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the great reviews so far. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.**_

----------------------------------------------------------

DiNozzo knocks on the Director's office door and is surprised when he hears a lady say, "Come in." He expected the psychiatrist to be an old, short balding man with thick spectacles. As he enters the room his eyes widen as he sees a slim, tall, curvaceous redhead. Her back is to him so he stares at her for a few seconds noting her knee length black skirt and her white blouse. She has removed her jacket and her hair is in a low bun. As she turns around, Tony eyes her from her feet up to her face, and then gasps, "You!"

"Hello Agent DiNozzo. Please close the door and take a seat." Sasha says as she makes her way to the boardroom table trying not to get upset by the look of irritation and annoyance on Tony's face. _If this is how Agent DiNozzo feels, I wonder what I can look forward to with Agent Gibbs, _Sasha thinks. She sits down opposite Tony and waits for him to make eye contact. Tony is confused and worried about how Gibbs is going to react to this situation.

"How are you doing Lt Martins?" Tony asks as he finally looks at her.

"I'm good Agent DiNozzo. Okay, let's begin. I'm going to ask you a few questions and I'd appreciate it if you would answer them honestly. Whatever you say is private and confidential, just between you and me." Sasha says as Tony just stares at her. "Thereafter I will need you to complete 2 tests which will give me an indication of your thought process as well as your stress levels and how you deal with stressful situations. You will complete the tests with the rest of your team."

"Fine, I'll answer any of your questions but first tell me, are you going to interview all of us, even Gibbs." Tony asks worriedly.

"Yes, I will be evaluating all of you." Sasha answers as she makes a note in her file and Tony hopes that that is not a strike against him.

"Agent DiNozzo, tell me the first thing that comes into your mind. What do you like about your job?"

"Everything…" Tony quickly replies.

"Can you be more specific?" Sasha prompts.

"The thrill of getting the job done." Tony smirks.

"And?" Sasha prompts further.

"Well I guess knowing that I make a difference and working with Gibbs and the rest of the team." Tony says as he becomes a serious.

"What do you hate about your job?"

"Long delays and unsolved cases usually irritate me." Tony replies and Sasha observes him as she thinks that her burglary is one of the unsolved cases he is referring to.

"What are you afraid of?" she asks.

"Nothing really, I just don't want to disappoint Gibbs since I am his senior field agent." Tony says as he pratically pats himself on the back.

---------------------------------------------------------------

And so the psychiatric evaluations progress.

Once Kate recovers from the shock of seeing Sasha and Sasha thanks her for taking care of her the other day, Sasha asks her, "Agent Todd, do you feel safe in this team?"

"Yes. I know that the rest of the team is always watching my six even though we irritate each other most of the time."

"What are you insecure about?" Sasha asks as she observes Kate and realizes that she likes her.

"Whether my contribution to the team's efforts is noted. There is this constant competition between Tony and me and sometimes I feel like my efforts could get over looked in the middle of all of that. Also being the only woman in the team does make for some difficult and embarrassing situations." Kate replies as she remembers how she needed the rest room on a navy cargo flight and Gibbs gave her a plastic bag and told her that that was as close to a toilet as she was going to get on that flight.

"What do you need to reduce these feelings of insecurity?"

"Gibbs' approval or some kind of acknowledgement that he can see what is going on and a pat on the back once in a while would be nice."

-------------------------------------------------------------

And on,

"Agent McGee, What do you want out of this team?"

"I want to learn as much as I can and become a better field agent. I think that I can learn a lot from this team. Gibbs is a great leader, a bit harsh at times but great none the less. And Tony is excellent at noticing details and connecting the dots so to speak. Kate always remembers to see the other person's point of view. I think that they are good at what they do and I am lucky to be in this team."

"What is the one thing that really irritates you?"

"Well being called Probie and being given all the newbie assignments even though I am an agent now. Also they do tend to take my IT knowledge for granted without ever really appreciating it. I really hate it when they get me into trouble with Gibbs." McGee says.

"What is the one thing that you are striving for the most?"

"Well, It would be nice to have Gibbs' acceptance and confirmation that I am on the right part and that I am just as important as the rest of the team."

-------------------------------------------------------------

And finally it is Leroy Jethro Gibbs' turn. Tony and Kate watch Gibbs as he stands up and Tony says, "Boss." Kate slaps him on the arm. Tony stares at her and knows that they have to tell him.

"Something on your mind DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks as he observes his two agents and their nervous and fidgety behaviour.

Just then McGee walks to his desk and says, "Boss, Lt Martins is ready for you." Tony and Kate star at McGee and when they notice Gibbs glaring at them, both of them stutter, "Boss we were" "We meant to tell you." Gibbs just ignores them and walks away.

_Sasha Martins! Great! Now she will have another chance to irritate me. Damn it. I was hoping never to see her again. _Gibbs complains still annoyed about how the case turned out but even more concerned about whether he will be able to control his reaction to her.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Lt Martins, I was not expecting you to handle these evaluations since you are the head of Psychiatry." Gibbs says as he walks in, grudgingly noting that she is a really striking woman, with curves in just the right places, hazel/green eyes and red hair. The bruise on her cheek is gone and she has disguised the split lip with red lipstick. The only evidence of her ordeal is a small band aid at her left temple. Her skirt reveals much more leg than he is comfortable looking at just at this moment.

"Hello Special Agent Gibbs. Please have a seat." Sasha says as she sits in a couch opposite him. She crosses her legs and her skirt rides up a bit revealing her thighs. Gibbs has a glimpse and then pulls himself together and looks at her face.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I'd like you to answer as honestly as you can." Sasha says after she glimpses at him from head to toe and concedes that he is a very attractive man, nicely proportioned with silver hair and ice blue eyes. Sasha leans forward, unintentionally revealing some cleavage as she picks up her file and pen from the coffee table between them. Gibbs appreciates the view and sighs as he realizes that this session is going to be torture for him.

"Fire away Lt. I promise to be as honest as you were." Gibbs smirks as he looks back at Sasha's face. Sasha knows that he is trying to bait her. So she does not react to his taunt. Instead she smiles at him as she watches his body language and sees that although he is trying to appear relaxed he seems to in fact be tense. She can feel the tension radiating off him and she thinks that it is more than just the issues over the weekend and the issues surrounding the evaluation. Gibbs becomes uncomfortable with the way she is starring at him, almost as if she can see into his mind and read his thoughts. He feels a real connection to her and that surprises and scares him. Sasha feels the tension hum and string between them and is not surprised when she realizes that it is sexual in nature. She shifts in her chair and observes as his eyes drop to her breasts and than her legs before he blinks and takes a deep breath. _It's good to know that I have the same effect on you, as you have on me._ Sasha thinks as she looks at her file.

"Agent Gibbs, when was the last time you were on vacation?" She asks to break the tension as she realizes, _I cannot allow myself to feel anything for him. I need to think of Jason and Stacey. I need to save them and if I can save Gibbs' life and do that, than I will. But if I can't than Gibbs and his team will die and I will have to live with that._

Taken completely by surprise, Gibbs takes a second before he answers, "I have not been on vacation in the last 4 years at least."

"Why is that?" Sasha asks.

"My job." Gibbs replies immediately thinking that that should be obvious.

"What about your family?" Sasha asks and she immediately notices a tensing in Gibbs' shoulders although no other outward sign is visible.

"My team is my family." Gibbs answers not liking where this conversation is going.

"What about a wife and children?" Sasha asks and she notices him tensing up even more.

"No wife and no children." Gibbs replies abruptly and avoids looking at her eyes.

"Don't you feel lonely?" Sasha asks as she thinks about her relationship with Stacey and Jason and how they fill her life.

"No!" Gibbs replies tersely as he shifts in his seat.

"No?" she questions as she looks into his eyes.

He glares back at her and repeats, "No, I do not get lonely because I keep myself busy."

"Okay, what do you do, outside of work, to keep yourself busy?" Sasha asks as she tries to change the topic. _Family is definitely a sore point for him,_ Sasha thinks as she makes a note to look in his file.

"I work on a boat that I'm building in my basement." Gibbs replies as he takes a deep breath and thinks, _among other more sensual things._

"In your basement!" Sasha exclaims confused and wondering about the size of this boat.

"Yes, in my basement." Gibbs replies. "You can watch me work on it sometime, if you're interested. Than you'll see how stimulating and satisfying it can be." he continues as he raises an eyebrow at her and smirks in preparation of her professional comeback.

Sasha smiles and says "Mmm, that's very tempting Agent Gibbs. How did you know that I love boats?" She uncrosses her legs and then re-crosses them the opposite way before continuing. "The one's built for speed are known to give an exhilarating ride. But the one's built for sailing…. Mmm those are the one's I really like since they are bigger and better suited to long, hot, uninterrupted afternoons. So which type are you building, Gibbs?" She asks longingly as she keeps eye contact with Gibbs and runs the tip of her tongue along her upper lip. _Why am I teasing him and why does it feel so good? _Sasha wonders as she notices Gibbs' intense and intimate stare which sends a rush of sexual desire through her body.

"Sailing vessel." Gibbs replies in a husky voice, feeling sexual excitement pulsate through his body.

"Then I'll take you up ... on your offer to ... watch you ... work on your ... boat." Sasha replies in a sexy whisper as Gibbs stands up and walks over to her. He pulls her to her feet and her file falls to ground. Gibbs wraps his arms around her and looks into her eyes as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'd enjoy having you watch and ... touch my boat." Gibbs whispers in her ear.

"Mmmm." Sasha sighs as Gibbs' lips touch hers is a possessive and demanding kiss. His fingers caress the back of her head as his other hand pulls her more firmly against him. She can feel his arousal and is shaken by the intense desire he has stirred up in her. She gives into the kiss matching his passion as she runs her hand through his hair, pulling him closer. Then reality intrudes and she starts to resist him. "Gibbs.." She whispers in between kisses. He does not seem to have heard her and continues to kiss her. "Gibbs... Stop. We ... have to... stop." Sasha says as she finally pushes him away. Gibbs hates breaking contact with her. _Sasha, you are delicious and so passionate!_ he thinks as he steps away from her and gets his breathing and body under control. Sasha drinks a glass of water as she tries to recover her breath. _Wow, that was amazing... Damn it... That should never have happened. _She thinks as she closes her eyes and still feels Gibbs' lips against hers.

_Oh Damn it. What am I doing? I have to stop this! _Sasha continues to reprimand herself as she takes a breath, picks up the file and takes a seat again. Gibbs stares at her and notes the slight blush on her cheeks and the fullness of the lips he has just kissed and can still taste. He returns to his seat and thinks, _Wow, woman you are dangerous and I better watch it around you. _

Sasha puts her professional mask back on and continues with her questions as it nothing has just happened.

"How does working on ... on the boat help you?" Sasha asks a few seconds later without looking at Gibbs.

"It helps me to think and process my work." Gibbs replies as he takes a deep breath deciding that it would be best for both of them to move on. _I don't trust her. So why the hell am I so attracted to her?_ Gibbs ponders.

"What do you fear about your job?" Sasha asks.

"I don't fear anything." Gibbs says shifting in his chair as he becomes irritated with the way she switches from issue to issue. To compound the problem, he is still aroused and can not seem to keep his eyes aways from her lips.

"What is important to you about your team of agents?" Sasha asks knowing that she is treading on dangerous waters. She really does not need to know this.This question dowses Gibbs' arousal like nothing else could.

"Teaching them the ropes and keeping them safe at all costs." Gibbs replies, after a moments thought. Sasha stares at him for a second noting the fierce look on his face. _He will die for them_ Sasha realizes _and he will kill to keep them safe. This is going to be so difficult. How can I do this to these people? _Sasha wonders as the reality of the situation hits her and the desire she feels for him fades.

"Do you think that they know how you feel about them?" Sasha asks as she thinks about her feelings for Stacey and Jason.

"They should." Gibbs says as he stands up. "Listen Sasha, I'm not a man of a lot of words. I think my actions speak louder than words and each member of my team knows their worth."

Sasha makes a few notes and then looks up at Gibbs and forces a smile.

"Thank you Gibbs. Now all of you just have to complete the two stress tests and we will be done." Sasha says as she stands up and asks the Director's secretary to call all the agents back to the Boardroom.

Just then her cell phone rings and she apologizes to Gibbs as she answers it.

"Aunt Sash, when are you coming to get me? Don't you love me anymore?" Jason asks in a small, strained voice on the other side of the line. Sasha's breath catches as she turns her back to Gibbs. He can see a distinct change in her as she shakily makes her way to the door. She is suddenly tense and her face is pale. As she walks out the door Gibbs hears her say, "Hey my Angel, of course I love you."

Sasha tries to control her emotions and her urge to cry as she continues, "And I miss …. I miss you like crazy. I can't wait to have you back in my arms." Sasha says as she takes a deep breath. "Baby is you mom there? Please put her on the line and honey don't you ever doubt my love for you. I'll see you soon."

"Sash when will these men let us go? What is going on?" Stacey asks as she gets onto the line.

"How many of them are there? And do you have any idea of where you are?" Sasha asks, just as the line gets cut.

"Damn it" Sasha exclaims as she closes her phone with a snap and puts a hand to her head which has started aching again. She takes a few deep breaths as she tries to calm down.

"Is everything okay, Sasha?" Gibbs asks quietly from behind her. Sasha whirls around sharply as she hopes that he has not overhead her conversation. She can't read anything in his expression so all she says is, "Yes everything is fine, I just need a moment to take something for the headache that I seem to have developed." Then she walks past him back into the Director's office. He follows her in time to see her taking a pill.

"We can postpone the test if you need a few minutes. You know, you can tell me what's going on and maybe I can help." Gibbs offers realizing that she is more upset than she is letting on.

"Thank you Agent Gibbs but I'm fine. There's nothing to tell and nothing that I need help with." Sasha lies and from Gibbs' expression she knows that he knows that she is lying.

"Really?" Gibbs questions as he becomes frustrated with her. _How can you still lie to me after what we just shared?_ He makes a mental note to check on Sasha's phone records.

"Really, it's just been a long day, so as soon as your agents arrive we can get done with the tests." Sasha says as she places sheets of paper with pencils on the boardroom table. As everyone arrives and sits down, Sasha gives them the instructions on how to complete the tests. Everyone can feel the tension between Gibbs and Sasha and all of them decide to keep quiet and get out of there as soon as possible.

Sasha observes them distractedly as they work on the tests. She realizes, _I have to get this over with as soon as possible. I have to get Stacey and Jason back even if it means these agents lives. God help me. I wish there was another way. But there isn't. _She looks at Gibbs acknowledging how attracted she is to him. _I'm sorry Gibbs, for lying and for what I will be leading you and your team into. I'm also sorry for what could have been between us. If only we had met under different circumstance. _Sasha sighs as she closes her eyes and rubs her throbbing head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**That's it for this chapter. The next chapter sees the team preparing for the trip…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note : **_

_**Thank you for the great reviews so far.**_

**_Here's the next Chapter. Enjoy and please review soon._**

**_Please note that this chapter contains adult material, therefore reader's discretion is advised. _**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs spent the next day and a half thinking about the questions that Sasha had asked him. _Does his team know how much they mean to him? Are they able to read behind the head-slaps and the glares?_ Since the evaluations, Tony, Kate and McGee have been looking at him strangely because they have caught him watching them. As a result they are more nervous and jumpy around him then ever. Even Ducky and Abby have noticed and commented on it. Consequently Gibbs is more impatient with all of them. He also tries but fails to ignore the feelings that Sasha has awakened in him. The attraction he feels for her is unexpected and unsettling especially since he does not trust her.

He has McGee pull up Sasha's phone records but all he can pick up is a blocked number from which she received the call that upset her so much. Abby assures Gibbs that a friend of hers will be able to unblock the number but it will take some time. As yet there is no feedback from the friend and this is frustrating Gibbs further. _I'll find out what's going on Sasha because this is not over, not by a long shot._ Gibbs affirms.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasha looks around her apartment and keeps her tears at bay as she thinks about Jason and Stacey. She knows that tomorrow she will have to be very careful not to reveal anything to Gibbs and his people. She will also have to keep her distance from them.

_Gibbs_, Sasha sighs remembering their kiss. As she snaps out of it, she stares at her backpack and mentally goes over everything that she has packed into it. Sleeping bag, clothes, toiletries, food rations, first aid kit with a few extra strong sedatives and drugs, her 9mm S&W double action pistol, 3 extra magazines of ammunition, and her Griffith tact knife which she will conceal in her belt. She will have to conceal the pistol and ammo and only use it when absolutely necessary.

------------------------------------------------------

Back at NCIS head quarter, as Gibbs makes his way to the lab, he observes that the rest of the team is busy packing their back packs. Tony is goofing off as McGee is rushing between packing three bags. Kate is just shaking her head as she stuffs things into her bag and Abby is busy with a few electronic gadgets.

"Gibbs!" Abby shrieks as the lab doors opens. Tony stands up so fast that his chair falls over backwards and Kate turns away to avoid Gibbs seeing the smirk on her face. McGee just seems confused about which bag he is about to pack.

"Do we have everything?" Gibbs asks as he hands a Caf-Paw to Abby.

"Sleeping bags, canned food, blankets, mosquito repellent, first aid kits, clothes, toiletries, knives, pistols and ammunition,…. Yeah Boss, I think that we have everything." Tony says as he steps forward and grabs a bag out of McGee's hands.

"Don't forget the GPS trackers," Abby says as she places 4 skulls on key chains in front of them.

"Abby." Gibbs asks with a frown on his face.

"Don't they look cool? I figured that you could hook them to you belts and that way they would not get lost. I also have a new tracker that I would like to test on you guys." Abby smirks before taking a sip of her Caf-Paw. Just then Ducky walks into the room.

"Well Abby, Where are these new trackers?" Gibbs asks as Abby continues to grin and then winks at Ducky.

"Right here Jethro," Ducky says as he uncovers a surgical tray with 4 syringes.

"What, you are going to inject some foreign body into us to track us. This is very Star Trek of you Abby." Tony says as he shivers and remembers that he hates needles.

"Roll up your sleeves lady and gentlemen. Abby will you be kind enough to hold the tray. Thank you." Ducky grins as the agents reluctantly pull up their sleeves.

"How does this work?" McGee asks.

"Well McGee, Duckman's injecting a synthesized bio-degradable satellite tracking device into your arm. It will grab onto your bicep muscle and implant itself there. It will remain operational for approximately 8 days and then it will dissolve and pass out of your body. The injection site will be a bit tender today and you will have to take this pill to prevent your body's defenses from destroying the tracker too soon." Abby explains as Ducky proceeds to inject the tracker into each agents arm. All of them gasp and wince except for Gibbs whose only reaction is a slight narrowing of his eyes.

Abby then turns to her computer and shows them that she has them on screen.

"Great all 4 are working, so at least we will not have to inject you again." Abby says and everyone stops and stares at her. "Just kidding guys! You really need this trip. You're all just too serious." Abby says as she grins.

"Oh just remember that I will only start monitoring your progress from Sunday as I'll be out at the conference until then. But my trusted PC will keep you in its sights as of right now so no funny business okay." Abby scolds and then grins.

"I'm sure that we'll be fine." Kate says as she rolls down her sleeve, pops her pill and takes her skull and hooks it to her bag. The rest of the agents follow her lead.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning as the NCIS agents go through their bags one more time, they are surprised to see Lt Martins getting out of the elevator. She is dressed in a black track pants, matching black track jacket and a red tank top inside. Her hair is in a ponytail. She looks vibrant and energetic.

"Lt, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asks as he has a sip of coffee and admires the view. _You look more enticing every time I see you._

"Good morning, I hope that all of you are ready. We leave in an hour." Sasha says as she smiles at each agent in turn ending with Gibbs. All of them stare back at her like as if she has just grown another head.

"What do you mean, we???" Gibbs asks as he stands up and glares at her.

"Agent Gibbs I'm sure that your Director informed you about the trip to Herrington Manor State Park." Sasha says in a patient manner.

"Yes, the four of us are going on this mandatory trip." Gibbs replies making it clear that he thinks it is a waste of time.

"Well, I will be accompanying you. Think of me as your guide." Sasha replies as she turns away and walks to the Director's office.

Kate and Tony exchange glancing as they realize that no one just dismisses Gibbs like that. Gibbs glares at them and then follows Sasha to the Director's office. The Director tells him in no uncertain terms that Sasha will be accompanying his team and that he should just make do with the situation.

Gibbs is furious when he gets back to the bullpen. _How the hell am I suppose to spend the next 5 days with this infuriating woman who drives me crazy even when she's not around. _

"Let's go!" Gibbs barks as he grabs his bag and makes his way to the elevator. The rest of the team stares at him for a second, before jumping into action and following him to the elevator. Sasha watches Gibbs as the elevator door closes in her face.

_Great manners, Gibbs! _Sasha thinks and then she sighs as she waits for the elevator to return for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to the Park is tense and uncomfortable. Kate, Tony and McGee try to start a conversation but with Gibbs glaring at them in the rear view mirror they give up. Tony takes a nap, McGee plays with his PDA and Kate reads a book. Sasha, sitting next to Gibbs, also reads a book but keeps one eye on Gibbs noting his frustration. Every time he glares are her, she smiles back mischievously at him. She has removed her jacket and Gibbs occasionally catches a glimpse of her cleavage depending on how she folds her arms under her breasts. It is driving him crazy and he reacts by driving faster.

They arrive at the State Park at around 2:30pm and have a light finger lunch. As Gibbs observes Sasha, he remembers the feel of her eyes on him throughout the ride and the glimpses of her body that has kept him hot and irritable for most of the day. _Damn it,_ w_hat is it with you woman? Why are you getting to me like this? _He wonders.

After lunch they are given a key to their cabin, which is set at the outskirts of the property, near the start of the hiking trails. As they enter the cabin they note that it is a sparsely furnished room with 5 bunk beds and 1 bathroom. Tony immediately jumps onto the first bunk, closest to the window. Kate takes the one opposite him. McGee takes the one next to Tony. Sasha takes the one next to Kate and opposite McGee. The only bed left is the one next to Sasha. Gibbs glares at the team and considers forcing McGee to take that bunk. Then he decides that he has to show all of them that this situation does not bother him. He throws his bag on the bed next to Sasha and then walks out of the cabin to go and find a decent up of coffee.

That evening everybody is invited for orientation and dinner at the Manor house. Sasha looks anxious and irritable and Gibbs wonders why, since she had been polite and mischievously the whole day. Tony grins and eyes all the women at the lodge, flirting with some of them and receiving as many as 3 head slaps from Gibbs in the space of an hour. Kate and McGee discuss the hiking trail they will be starting the next day. Kate notes that McGee is not as excited about it. In fact he seems very concerned about the pace they will have to keep. There are 6 teams of 5 people each at the lodge and each team will be hiking a different trail. All the trails overlap at some point along the way. So basically each team will be on it's own for most of the week to facilitate team building and bonding. There are 2 other Navy teams and 3 civilian teams but as everyone is dressed in casual clothes it is not easy to make out who's in the navy and who's not.

As the evening progresses Sasha keeps looking at her cell phone. They still have network reception at the Manor house but as yet she has not received a call from Stacey and Jason. She picks at her food distractedly and occasionally rubs her head. _The headaches must be bothering her. _Gibbs observes. As soon as dinner is over and people start to mingle, Sasha's phone rings. She jumps in relief and makes her way to the door noting that it is raining outside.

"Hello, Stacey? Jason?" she quickly answers.

"Sash they have moved us to a cabin a few hours away from….." Stacey tries to say as the call is cut.

"Stacey! Damn it, Stacey, answer me!" Sasha shouts into the phone as she closes her eyes and rubs her aching head. She staggers off the steps of the Manor House, into the steady rain. _Where have they taken you? Why would they move you? Oh my God, What the hell's going on?_ Sasha gasps. _I can't breath, I need to calm down_. She gasps as she tries to get her breathing under control. The cold rain finally helps her to snap out of it and she starts shivering as she is soaked to the bone. She decides to head back to the cabin to deal with this new development. That's when she hears someone come up behind her. She assumes that it is either Gibbs or one of his team. _I can't deal with you now._ She thinks as she continues to walk away.

"Hello Lt. How's your headache?" a male voice asks. Sasha is startled for a moment as she recognizes the voice. She does not move as he moves to stand in front of her. Sasha looks up into his eyes and resists the urge to attack him. He is tall and of medium build. He is in fact good looking and has a friendly face.

"Where have you taken them?" She hisses.

"Remember to be polite. Gibbs is not too far behind us. You wouldn't want him to get suspicious now would you, love."

Sasha tries to calm down and control her breathing as she feels panic rising in her again.

"Where are they? You have to let them go now. Gibbs and his team are here so just let them go." Sasha almost begs as she feels angry and helpless.

He smiles at her as he takes a hold of her arms pulling her close and he whispers in her ear, "No."

Sasha tries to jerk back but he squeezes her arms tightly, bruising them and continues to say, "Stick with them. They will meet with their fates soon enough. If you make one wrong move your previous friends will die and I will kill the kid first." Then he kisses her cheek and walks away just as Gibbs appears a few meters away. Gibbs notices the man and nods in greeting to him. He returns the nod and continues back to the dining room with a sneer on his face. _Soon Special Agent Gibbs! Soon you will be dead. But first you will watch every member of your team die._

Gibbs notices that Sasha is standing still in the rain. She looks dazed and is rubbing her arms as she is shivering from the cold.

"Do you have a death wish?" Gibbs asks as he places an arm around her shoulders and tries to steer her towards the cabin. She reacts by shaking his arms off and running towards the cabin.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Gibbs shouts as he chases after her.

When she gets to the cabin, Gibbs is right behind her. As she tries to open the cabin door and get inside, Gibbs turns her around and stares at her. He looks angry and is confused and concerned about what is going on with Sasha. Sasha looks cold, disorientated and terrified. Then she looks at Gibbs and focuses on his eyes noting the anger and concern in them. He is so close and he is so strong, serving as the only anchor in this world of hers that has become out of control. He becomes her lifeline and she thinks, _I need you!_ as she leans into him. Gibbs is surprised as Sasha places her forehead on his shoulder and wrps her arms around his waist. He reciprocates by wrapping his arms around her shoulders..

"I just …… need ….. a moment." Sasha says as she looks up at him.

"Sasha, what is it? Tell me and I'll help you." Gibbs urges as he looks at her, frustrated by her refusal to tell him what's bothering her.

"Jethro, just hold me. Can you do that?" Sasha asks as she looks vulnerably at him.

"Alright… whatever you need." Gibbs sighs as he looks deeply into her eyes and hugs her tightly.

"And what if… I need …..something more?" Sasha whispers as she shivers and turns her head into his neck. Her breath on his neck sends goose bumps across his body.

"What more do you need?" Gibbs asks in a husky voice as he turns his head to look at her.

"This….' Sasha sighs as she looks at his lips and then stands up on her toes and aggressively kisses him. Gibbs does not react for a moment and then he gives into the desire that has been building all day. He kisses her back fervently as she runs her hands through his hair and pulls him closer. Then she starts to push his jacket off and unbutton his shirt. Gibbs pulls her away from the door and while still kissing her, he yanks the door open and then locks it behind them as his jacket falls to the floor. They continue to kiss each other and remove their clothes as they make it to Gibbs' bunk.

"You are so beautiful!" Gibbs exclaims between kisses. Sasha responds by moaning and caressing his back and squeezing his tight butt. Soon Gibbs starts to progress down Sasha's body caressing, kissing and nipping at her exposed skin. He can't get enough of her. Sasha is stunned by her response to Gibbs. She can't wait and she urges him on by arching her body against his. She can feel his arousal and she reaches for it. He groans out in pleasure as her hand wraps around him and she starts to move her hand up and down his length. He is big and hard and touching him makes Sasha even more impatient.

"Jethro, now…. I need you now…" Sasha moans as he suckles on her nipples and she cries out in pleasure.

"Sasha, …. are you sure?" Gibbs whispers as he stops for a second.

"I want you inside me now, Jethro ….. Right this minute." Sasha moans as she pulls him on top of her and guides him into her body. Both of them groan out in pleasure as Gibbs slips into her warm, hungry body. They saver the moment and and try to take it slow but soon the sensations overwhelm them making them move faster and harder against each other. Gibbs is amazed by Sasha's passionate response and he urges her on with heated word as he senses that she is close to her climax. When he feels the shudders rock through Sasha's body as she gasps his name and digs her nails into his shoulders, he can't hold off any longer. He groans out as his release rocks through him within moments of hers. In the aftermat as they lie side by side catching their breath Gibbs realizes that they have not used protection. He plans on bringing that up with Sasha just as they hear the sound of voices outside the cabin.

Both of them react instantly and start getting their clothes on.

"I'll go outside and keep them occupied for a few moments." Gibbs says as he kisses Sasha passionately before leaving the cabin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the cabin, Tony, Kate and McGee wonder where Gibbs and Sasha have gone off to. Just then they see Gibbs stepping out of the cabin. He is wearing a t-shirt and jacket instead of his shirt and jacket, Tony notes. He also looks a bit flushed.

"Let's go for a walk." Gibbs says as he approaches Kate, McGee and DiNozzo outside the cabin.

"But Gibbs, it's drizzling." Kate complains.

"Boss, are you okay? You look a bit flushed. You're not catching a cold are you?" Tony asks sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. I just need coffee and I want to discuss the hiking trail. And you can fill me in on the orientation that I missed."

"Yeah Boss, you and Lt Martins missed that. Do you know where the Lt might be?" McGee asks.

"No. Let's move it." Gibbs growls, hiding his grin as they walk back towards the manor house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's note : That's it for this chapter. Let me know if you loved it, hated it, want more of it, etc. Thanks_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's note : Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Please Read and Review soon._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning everyone is up early as breakfast is served at 6am. Gibbs and Sasha exchange heated glances when they think no one in watching. Sasha also keeps an eye out for the kidnapper and notices that he's not there. _He must have left early to get a head start on things. I have to do something. I can't let him kill Stacey and Jason, and there is no way I'm going to let him get to Jethro and these agents._ Sasha reinforces the decision she made the previous night.

As soon as breakfast is concluded, they grab their backpacks and start on the hiking trail. Kate and Tony take the lead followed by McGee with Gibbs and Sasha taking the rear. As Tony, Kate and McGee round a corner a few yards ahead of Gibbs and Sasha, Gibbs takes Sasha's hand and pulls her close. She is surprised but welcomes the contact.

"Good morning." Gibbs grins as he lowers his lips to hers and kisses her sincerely. Sasha responds with a soft sigh and wraps her arms around his neck. They kiss deeply, caressing and sucking on each other's tongues. As they break apart, both of them are a bit out of breath but grinning.

"I have been waiting to do that all morning." Gibbs whispers as he hugs Sasha close.

Sasha smiles as she pecks him on the cheek and says, "Feel free to do that again as I could really get use to it. But we better get moving before your agents come back looking for us." Sasha grins as she pecks him again on the lips and then hand in hand they make there way forward on the trail.

They walk in amiable silence for the next few hours, stopping to observe the flowers and birds along the way and making sure not to be holding hands and kissing when the other agents look back at them. Neither of them is ready for the others to learn about their feeling. Hell, they themselves are not sure about these feeling.

Gibbs also notices Sasha looking around them constantly as if she is looking for someone. When he asks her about it, all she says is that she is admiring the scenery and being out in the fresh air. Internally Sasha is wondering when the kidnapper will make his move. The more Sasha looks around the more vigilant Gibbs becomes. He can sense that she is waiting for something to happen but he decides not to ask her about it as he doesn't want to rock the delicate truce between them. He is just glad that he has strapped his backup pistol to his ankle just in case something does happen.

Kate and Tony keep to a steady pace and exchange pleasant banter. Then Tony looks back at McGee who is lagging behind and notices Gibbs and Sasha. He stops stunned for a second.

"Now what, Tony?" Kate asks as she too looks back past McGee.

"Wow, did I just see what I think I saw?" Kate asks as she looks at Tony.

"Well that depends on what you think you saw." Tony says as he quickly looks away and starts walking again.

"I saw Gibbs holding Sasha's hand and smiling at her." Kate replies as she rushes to Tony's side.

"Yep, that's about the same thing that I saw, after I saw Gibbs kiss Sasha." Tony grins as Kate's jaw drops open. "Gibbs is a sly one, pretending to be angry and put out by the Lt and then holding hands and …."

"Tony, it's none of our business." Kate interrupts as she recovers herself.

"Of course it's our business. He's our Boss and we need to protect him." Tony says.

"Protect him from what?" Kate questions as she wonders what Tony is getting at. "Oh, I get it. You just can't believe that she prefers Gibbs to you." Kate laughs.

McGee frowns as he catches up to them and says, "Well I know that I'm not as fast as you two, but that doesn't mean that you have to laugh at me."

Tony and Kate look at each other and than at McGee before bursting out laughing all over again. McGee becomes infuriated and decides _I'll show you. I can keep up with you. In fact I can go faster than you._ That decided he takes of ahead of them. As they see Gibbs and Sasha gaining on them, and Gibbs glaring at them, Tony and Kate also take off.

As the trail starts to become steep and strenuous, McGee continues to push himself and soon he feels like he just can't recover his breath. He feels an acute tightness in his chest and starts wheezing. _I will not have an attack now. Not now. I will not be the butt of their jokes again. _McGee thinks as he pushes himself harder to reach the next plateau. _It's just up ahead. I can do this. _McGee urges himself as he starts to cough and his breath becomes more laboured. As he reaches the plateau, he is barely able to pull himself securely across the top, before extreme fatigue overtakes him causing him to lie face down on the ground. He can't recover his breath and realizes _I'm going to pass out._

"Probie, move it. We still have a few more hours to go." DiNozzo chirps as he and Kate come up to McGee.

"McGee, are you okay?" Kate asks as she notices how his back is rising and falling and that his breathing is unusually fast and shallow. Just then Gibbs and Sasha make it to the top.

"McGee, back on your feet. We have another 3 miles to go today." Gibbs says as he walks past McGee. Sasha hears the wheezing and also notices the shallow breaths. She kneels down next to McGee and turns him to his side. She notices the bright flush on his face and the way he is gasping for breath.

"Agent McGee," Sasha asks concerned.

"Can't …. Breath…." McGee rasps between wheezing.

"Help me get his backpack off." Sasha urgently tells Gibbs as she removes her own backpack.

"Where's your inhaler?" she asks McGee urgently as she takes his pulse and then starts to look through his pockets for the medication. At the same time Gibbs helps McGee into a reclining position using his own bag as a pillow.

"Bag…." McGee rasps as he squeezes a hand over his chest and coughs.

"What's wrong with him?" DiNozzo asks with the first hint of concern in his voice.

"He's having an asthma attack. Look through his bag for his inhaler. Hurry please." Sasha urges as Kate and Tony both grab McGee's bag and start to unpack it.

"Tim, why didn't you tell us?" Gibbs reprimands while at the same time running a comforting hand across McGee's forehead.

"Sor…..Sor …..ry …..Bo…..ss." McGee rasps and wheezes as the pain in his chest becomes worse.

"Don't speak McGee." Sasha says as she starts looking through her backpack.

"DiNozzo, the inhaler?" Gibbs asks harshly as he notes McGee becoming worse.

"It's not here." DiNozzo says causing McGee to try and sit up.

"Mu……st be…. I ... packed...it..." McGee gasps as he starts to panic.

"McGee, calm down" Gibbs warns as he glares at Tony indicating that he should check again. Tony and Kate redouble their efforts. Sasha in the meantime goes through her backpack and removes her first aid kit. She quickly finds the inhaler and activates it.

"McGee here you go. Breath." She instructs as she holds the inhaler to his mouth and pumps it once.

McGee immediately feels a bit of relief. Sasha waits for one minute before administering the second puff. This one does the trick as it disperses the pain in his chest and he feels like he is able to recover his breath. Then the exhaustion that usually follows an attack overwhelms McGee and he slumps back against the backpack. Sasha administers one more pump got good measure.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kate asks as she sees him drifting off to sleep.

"He'll be fine. He's just exhausted from the attack. We'll have to spend the next hour or so here so that he can recover and then we will have to set a slower pace to prevent another attack." Sasha advises all of them.

A few minutes later, Tony and Kate decide to take a walk in order to give Gibbs and Sasha some privacy. As they walk they discuss McGee's asthma attack.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Tony ponders aloud.

"Because he probably thought that we would make fun of him." Kate replies.

Tony frowns and admits, "You're right. But this is serious and when he wakes up I'll tell him so after Gibbs has a chat with him of course."

Kate rolls her eyes and says, "That's exactly why McGee didn't tell us."

Gibbs keeps an eye on McGee while observing Sasha pace. She seems agitated so he walks up to her and hugs her from behind.

"What's bothering you?" he asks in a concerned voice as he places his chin on his shoulder.

"What if I had not had an inhaler? McGee could have died. The attack he suffered was quiet severe, Gibbs. You and DiNozzo need to go easy on him. Don't upset him, okay." Sasha warns.

"Don't worry Sasha. Tim will be fine thanks to you." Gibbs says as her kisses her cheek. _Yeah, for how long and who'll be next. McGee insisted that he had packed his inhaler so why wasn't it in his bag. Oh hell, maybe we should just go back to the Manor house and I should tell all of you everything. I hate misleading you Gibbs._ Sasha laments as she turns around and hugs Gibbs close. He returns the hug and kisses her sensing her fear and concern. _Sasha tell me what's going on. What does it have to do with me and my team and what about this thing between us. Is it all part of the plan. Tell me, God damn it. _Gibbs mentally pleads as he knows that she is hiding something.

Just then they break apart as they hear Kate cry out, followed by Tony's piercing shout, "Kate!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note : Hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know how impatient you are for the next chapter…. Thanks**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's note : Your reviews, which are much appreciated, have encouraged and motivated me to get this chapter out this quickly. So please r&r soon. Thank you…_**

**--------------------------------------------**

"Kate!!!!"

Gibbs and Sasha pull apart and start running toward DiNozzo's panicked voice.

"DiNozzo!!!" Gibbs shouts as he continues to run along the plateau.

"Over here Boss. Kate, can you hear me? Kate!!!" Tony shouts as Gibbs and Sasha see him kneeling on the ground practically looking into the ground.

As they near him, they spot the hole in the ground.

"Oh my God, what happened, Tony?" Sasha asks as Gibbs kneels down and narrows his eyes while shining a touch down the hole. Kate is lying on her side with her left arm trapped below her. She is not moving. As Gibbs looks around Kate's body he is relieved that there isn't a pool of blood surrounding her. Then he realizes that she could have internal injuries that could be far more dangerous.

"We were talking and she was walking backwards and the next thing I heard her scream as she fell over backwards. Kate!!!" Tony shouts as he looks down the hole again, starting to panic.

"DiNozzo, get a grip. She's hurt and unconscious so she's not likely to respond. Go through the bags and see if we have a rope or get all our belts and clip them together so we can use them as a rope." Gibbs instructs, giving Tony something to focus on.

"On it Boss." Tony responds as he takes off at a run.

The hole is about 2.5 meters deep but 2 meters wide. There are no foot or hand holds as far as Gibbs can see. _How the hell are we going to get you out of there? _Gibbs frowns as he thinks of all the possibilities.

_Damn it, this has to be the kidnapper's handy work. _Sasha thinks as she prays that Kate is not too badly hurt. Sasha observes the strain on Gibbs' face as he tries to formulate an action plan. She places her hand on his shoulder to comfort him but feels like a hypocrite at the same time. _Everything that is happening here is happening because I brought you here._

"Aaaaahhhh." They hear Kate groan.

"Kate! Are you okay?" Sasha shouts as she leans further into the hole and observes Kate.

Kate rolls onto her back and moans out as she holds onto her left shoulder. She takes a few moments to assess the situation, gingerly moving her limps. Her head in spinning and her shoulder's on fire but other than that nothing seems to be broken. She hears Sasha and Gibbs shouting to her and she looks up towards them, squinting at the light of the torch that is shining in her eyes.

"I'm okay … I think." She answers as she sits up slowly.

"Don't move!" Gibbs shouts as he watches Kate starting to stand up, fearing that she might injure herself further.

"Gibbs I'm … ouch!!" Kate gasps as she feels an intense burning sensation on her left thigh. As she clamps her hand over her thigh, she feels the telltale stickiness of blood.

"Todd," Gibbs warns as Tony gets back with the belts. Tony sighs in relief as he sees Kate on her feet.

"Next time Kate, look where you're going! You scared me half to death." Tony complains.

"Gee Tony, it's great to know you care. mmmmm Now get me out of here already." Kate shouts as she starts to feel like the walls are closing in on her.

Gibbs and Tony make sure that the belts are securely tied as Sasha speaks to Kate trying to keep her calm.

"Guys, I don't mean to rush you, but I get a bit crazy in small confined spaces." Kate shouts in a strained voice.

"Here Kate, can you grab onto the belts." Gibbs yells as they lower the belts into the hole.

Kate tries to grab on but it's too far up for her. Besides, she can't move her injured arm and shoulder, enough to even hold onto the belts.

"I can't reach it." Kate whimpers as she starts to feel panicked, "The walls are caving in on me. I'm trapped. I can't breath!"

"Kate, calm down." Sasha shouts as she observes Kate becoming hysterical.

"Boss, lower me down." Tony says as he prepares to go into the hole without waiting for Gibbs' response. Sasha and Gibbs hold onto the belts as Tony makes his way to Kate.

Kate grabs onto him the minute he is next to her. She has tears in her eyes and holds onto him tightly almost squeezing the breath out of him.

"Shhhh. Kate, you're going to be fine." Tony says as he hugs her close and kisses her forehead. She nods her head next against his lips as she continues to hold onto him. Tony enjoys the feeling of having Kate in his arms.

"Are you two done cuddling or should we just leave you in there for the night." Gibbs shouts down the hole.

Kate pulls away from Tony and starts to panic as Tony grins and shouts, "We're on our way Boss." Then he hurls Kate over his shoulder and grabs a hold of the belts. Sasha and Gibbs hold tightly onto the belts as Tony slowly climbs out of the hole. As he takes a breather against the side of the hole, he inadvertently disturbs a hobo spider's web and it responds by sinking its scissor like fangs into the soft tissue above his ankle. Tony feels a pricking sensation but dismisses it as a scratch from a rock or plant and then he makes his way further out of the hole. As they reach the top of the hole, Sasha grabs onto Kate and pulls her out as Gibbs gives DiNozzo a hand.

"Tony, get my bag and wake McGee and bring him here. Kate, sit down and let me take a look at you." Sasha says as she leads a dazed and limping Kate towards a tree.

Once Kate is seated, Gibbs says, "We should cut this trip short and make our way back to the Manor house."

"No!" Sasha exclaims. Gibbs narrows his eyes on her, waiting for her to elaborate while Kate leans back against the tree and closes her eyes.

"I mean, it's almost dark and McGee and Kate need to rest. I think that there's a Ranger's cabin, near the river, which is about 2 miles from here. We could spend the night there and give them a chance to recover. Tomorrow we can discuss whether to turn back or not." Sasha says as she avoids looking at Gibbs, focusing instead on examining Kate.

_Why do you want to keep us out here, Sasha? What the hell's going on and what part are you playing in it? _Gibbs questions as all his previous doubts about Sasha resurface.

As Tony and McGee get back, McGee exclaims "Kate, are you okay?" as he sees the blood on her thigh and the way she is favouring her left shoulder.

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?" Kate asks as Sasha takes her bag from Tony.

McGee blushes and says, "I'm okay. Sorry about the whole asthma thing. I should have told you."

"Damn right, you should have Probie." Tony chirps as he moves away from Gibbs raised hand.

Sasha in the meantime takes out a t-shirt from her bag and cuts it into strips. Then she ties a strip around Kate's leg causing Kate to wince.

"We have to get to the cabin quickly. I think Kate's going to need stitches but I don't want to do that out here." Sasha tells them as she closes her bag and swings it onto her back.

"McGee, take one more puff now." Gibbs orders as he grabs his bag. McGee does as ordered and grabs his bag. Tony takes his and Kate's bags as they start following Sasha, who walks next to Kate offering her support. Gibbs follows behind them hoping for no more excitement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is already dark when they reach the cabin about an hour later. Kate is exhausted and her shoulder and thigh are killing her. Tony too feels drained and extremely hot. His ankle started itching about half hour ago, at about the same time as his headache and muscle aches started. He doesn't reveal his discomfort to any one, thinking that Kate and McGee need more care than him.

Gibbs opens the cabin and finds a few lanterns on the table. He lights them and then looks around the cabin. There are only 4 bunks in the room with a table and 4 chairs. There's also a gas stove and a few dishes in the cupboards. He also notes a tank in the corner and when he turns on the tap, he is relieved to see clean water flow out of it. _At last I can get a fresh cup of coffee now_. Gibbs sighs as he rinses a pot and fills it with water. Then he switches the stove on to heat the water.

In the interim, Sasha gets Kate onto the bunk and starts to unbuckle her pants. Kate stops her when she sees a very heated Tony staring at her. _Girl on girl action! Wow I can just picture Kate and Sasha all hot and … _Gibbs' head smacks him cutting his fantasy short.

"What did I do?" Tony asks innocently.

"It's for what you were thinking." Gibbs replies.

"Okay, you three out of here now." Sasha orders as Gibbs starts to push Tony and McGee out the door.

"Let us stay. I'm sure that you will need our help. Hey Boss, How did you know what I was thinking… unless you were thinking the same……thing." Tony chirps moving quickly away from Gibbs' raised hand as the three of them leave the cabin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they are outside, and seated on the ground Gibbs says, "Make sure you have your knives and pistols on you are all times. Something's going on here and I don't want us to be caught with our pants down."

"What's going on, Boss?" McGee asks puzzled by Gibbs' instructions.

"Tim, are you sure that you packed your inhaler into your bag?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes Boss. I brought 2 units. I don't know what happened to them. Do you think that someone took them out of my bag?" McGee replies.

"That's a good possibility. DiNozzo, what do you think about the hole that Kate fell into." Gibbs asks as he looks at Tony. Tony's headache is getting worse and spot on his ankle is red and swollen. He also knows that his running a fever. _Damn it, what the hell's wrong with me? _he wonders.

Gibbs notices that Tony looks flushed and distracted. He raises his voice and says, "DiNozzo, you with us?"

"Yeah...Yeah Boss. Just spaced out for a second. The hole in the ground is man made, probably to trap animals." Tony replies.

"Why would it be so deep and right in the middle of the path clearly marked for hikers. And didn't it look freshly dug to you?" Gibbs asks.

"You're right Boss. What's going on here?" Tony asks as he starts to understand Gibbs line of thinking.

"I don't know… yet. Just be vigilant and watch each others six. I don't want any more surprises." Gibbs says as he lies back on the ground, cradling his head on his hands and stares up at the stars.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note : That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please note that the next chapter is going to be intense so the sooner I get your reviews the sooner I will publish the next chapter._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Please read and review soon. _**

**_NB : Please note that this chapter contains adult material, therefore reader's discretion is advised._**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How bad is it?" Kate asks as she winces while Sasha cleans the wound with the water that she found boiling on the stove.

"It's deep. I'm going to have to stitch it to prevent an infection." Sasha confirms as she gets Kate to lie on her right side. The wound is still bleeding but Sasha knows that it's as a result of the walk. As she unpacks her first aid kit, she prepares a syringe and gives Kate a shot in her right butt cheek.

"Ouch, what was that?" Kate exclaims loud enough for the 3 men outside to hear.

"It's a pain killer. It will make what I'm about to do bearable. I'll give it a few minutes to take effect before I start stitching this cut. Kate, I'm sorry, but you'll still feel some pain and discomfort. " Sasha replies.

As the 3 men hear this, Tony and McGee shudder while Gibbs just glares of into the distance. Once Sasha starts stitching the wound, Kate's gasps and groans make Tony terribly uncomfortable and he stands up and starts to pace ignoring the discomfort in his ankle.

Sasha spends the next few minutes stitching and dressing the wound and then examining Kate's shoulder. Her shoulder is badly bruised so Sasha applies a soothing salve to it. Then she gives Kate a sedative and helps her into her shorts and a clean t-shirt. She unrolls her sleeping bag and settles Kate inside it. Kate is exhausted and drifts off to sleep almost instantly.

As she packs up her kit and stretches her neck there is a soft knock on the door, before Gibbs walks in. He looks at Kate and then at Sasha for an update. She assures him that Kate's going to be okay and that she is sedated. Gibbs makes his way to the stove and tops up the water for his coffee as he informs her that they are warming the meal packs on an open fire outside. He keeps his distance from her and she knows that he is suspicious of her.

After supper, as the men sip their coffee, Sasha excuses herself saying that she is going to check on Kate. She enters the cabin and immediately leaves through the back door. Using the light of the full moon, she walks quickly and quietly away from the cabin and heads back the way they came. _I'm sure that you're watching us you bastard. Where the hell are you and where's Stacey and Jason? I won't let you hurt them, any of them! _Sasha mentally voices as she walks further away from the cabin and subconsciously runs her hand over her pistol.

About a mile away from the cabin, a hand snakes out of the darkness and grabs her. Before she can make a sound a second hand closes over her mouth.

"Lt, what are you doing here?" He whispers in her ears.

"Did you set the trap?" Sasha asks as he slowly releases her.

"Of course. Poor Agent Todd. I was hoping that she would break her neck. And why didn't you let Agent McGee die. That was the reason I removed his inhalers from his bag." he responds.

"Where are Stacey and Jason?" Sasha asks as she pulls away from him. He grins and removes a hand held radio from his pocket.

"Put her on." He says into the radio and then hands it to Sasha.

"Sash?" Stacey's voice is heard on the other side.

"Are you two okay?" Sasha urgently whispers as she keeps an eye on the kidnapper.

"We're okay…" and then the radio cuts out.

"Stacey? Put her back on you bastard." Sasha screeches at him.

He grabs her hair and pulls her roughly towards him. "You better not interfere with my plans. If all goes well, Gibbs and his team will be dead by sunset tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?" Sasha gasps, trying to stay calm and gain as much information as possible.

"Oh. Let me just say that it will be bloody and painful and Gibbs will suffer the most." he replies with a smirk as Sasha tries to control her breathing. _I can't have a panic attack now._

"And once they're dead, you'll have your friends back." He continues.

"Where are they?" Sasha asks torn between her fear for Gibbs and her concern for her friends. As she watches his face she realizes, "They're here, somewhere in the park!" Sasha gasps, thinking _Oh God, they're so close. I have to find them. _

"Yes Lt. They're closer than you think. Unfortunately they're wired with explosives and if you interfere in my plans, I will kill them." He smirks as he throws her forcefully onto the ground. As he walks away he grins, a_nd if you believe that you and your friends are going to survive this than you're in for a big surprise tomorrow._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the cabin, Gibbs decides to check on Kate and Sasha. He assumes that Sasha must have decided to call it a night since she did not come back out. As he enters the cabin he notes that it is empty except for Kate. _Damn it, where the hell is she? _He wonders as he walks out the backdoor. Using his torch, he traces Sasha's steps.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tony and McGee sit outside the cabin, Tony feels his stomach twist and cramp for the tenth time while his head pounds mercilessly. As he cradles his stomach he is unable to hold back a moan.

"What is it Tony?" McGee asks with concern as he makes his way to Tony's side.

"I'm fine!" Tony replies as he tries to breath through the cramps.

"Tony, I can see that you're not fine. So just tell me what's going on." McGee insists as he becomes annoyed.

"Probie... I think I'm going to be sick." Tony gasps just before he vomits on the ground next to him. McGee rushes into the cabin, surprised to see that Gibbs and Sasha are not there. He grabs a cloth and water and rushes back to Tony's side. As he wipes Tony's mouth, he notices how flushed he is.

When he places a hand against Tony's forehead, he gasps, "You're burning up. Let's get you inside, Tony." With that McGee helps a weak and drained Tony to his feet and leads him towards the cabin. On the way into the cabin, Tony doubles over as the cramps become worse. McGee manages to get Tony inside the cabin and then he helps him out of his shirt and pants, leaving him in a t-shirt and boxers. The fact that Tony allows McGee to undress him is testimony enough of how ill Tony is. As McGee helps Tony into the sleeping bag he notices an angry, red blister just above Tony's ankle. When he places his hand above Tony's ankle to examine it, Tony jerks his leg away and shouts "Don't touch it!"

McGee removes his hand quickly as he helps Tony into his sleeping bag, on the bunk. He then wets the cloth and places it on his forehead. Tony moans and rolls on the bunk as his stomach continues to cramp. McGee tries to comfort him while wondering, _where the hell's Gibbs and Sasha? Something's really wrong with Tony and I don't know what to do._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs walks for almost a mile before he hears a woman crying. He approaches her cautiously and observes her for a moment. Sasha's hair is loose now and she is sitting on the ground, sobbing. He approaches her slowly and crouches down next to her. She senses that he is behind her before he speaks.

"Sasha, what are you doing out here? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Gibbs asks as he places a hand on her shoulder.

_I don't know what to do! Gibbs his going to kill all of you and I can stop it. But that means letting Stacey and Jason die! How can I let that happen? _

"Oh Gibbs!" Sasha sobs harder as she turns and throws herself into his arms. He isn't prepared for her momentum and falls over backwards with her on top of him. _I can't lose you and I can't lose them. What the hell am I going to do?_

"Sasha?" Gibbs asks concerned about her. As she holds onto him, he wraps his arms around her while her sobs subside. Then she sighs into his neck before she starts kissing his neck and face, while running her fingers through his hair, reawaking all the desire he feels for her.

"Sasha!… Wait! … Sasha, we need to talk." Gibbs tries to stop her but her hands are already unbuttoning his shirt and her kisses become more intense.

"Later… We'll talk later… I need this! Jethro, I need you! … Please!" Sasha whispers between kissing his neck and chest as she pushes his shirt off. Gibbs thinks of resisting for all of 5 seconds. As Sasha's hand moves lower, into his pants he knows that calling a halt to this would be like committing suicide.

"Sasha" Gibbs sighs out in pleasure as Sasha's fingers close around him. At the same time his hands move up, under her t-shirt and close over her taut nipples.

"Yes… touch me!" Sasha moans as she arches her back filling his hands more fully. Gibbs is lost in the sensations she has awakened in him. Soon her t-shirt and bra are off and she leans forward allowing Gibbs to kiss and suck her aching nipples. The harder he suckles on her the more aroused she becomes. The moonlight makes Sasha look like a nymph, sexually ravenous and naked to the waist and this vision of her drive Gibbs wild. She moans incoherently urging him on as she removes her hand from his pants and unzips his pants. He helps her to get his clothes off and then they work on getting her pants and g-string off. They then use their clothes as padding on the hard ground. Both of them notice each other's pistols and knives, but neither comment on it, too occupied with more pressing needs.

As Gibbs makes a move to roll Sasha under him, she resists, sitting astride him and says, "No Gunny, this time I'll set the pace." Then she pushes him down onto his back and she says, "You just lie back and let me take you on a ride." With that she once again takes a hold of his taut flesh in her hand. She gives it a loving caress before standing up on her knees and impaling herself on his engorged sex. Both of them moan out at the ecstasy of their joining. Sasha leans forward and kisses Gibbs passionately as his hands caress up and down her back, squeezing her butt. Then she starts moving slowly, whispering and urging him on.

"Oh God…. Yes … Jethro…" she cries out as his hands once again cup her breasts. He kneads them and then gently pinches her nipples causing them to become incredibly taut and sensitive.

As they move, rubbing against each other, in, out, up, down, the intensity of their passion increases.

"Sasha, you … are … driving ….me …. crazy." Gibbs groans as she rides him harder and faster.

Sasha moans and gasps at every stroke, and soon Gibbs feels her muscles contract all around him.

"That's it … Love … Let it come." Gibbs urges loving the feel of her.

Sasha feels her insides undulate as she cries "Oh God ….Oh, ... Jethro I can't… hold on…. I'm … … mmmmm." With that she explodes all around him and collapses on top of him.

As she starts to regain her breath, Gibbs holds her close and then starts to thrust deeply and fiercely up into her.

"Oh …… It feels amazing… Jethro … you're amazing." Sasha moans out as her passion starts to rise again and she meets him stroke for stroke.

"Sasha you're … … so passionate. I can't… hold back…. much longer….."

"Neither … can I…..Jethro …. You … make…. me soo …hot. aaaammmm" Sasha gasps as her body shudders in his arms with the force of her second climax. At the same time she feels Gibbs' thrusts become more forceful and measured as he too groans out his release spilling himself deep inside her.

They hold each other close for the next few minutes as their bodies cool in the night air. Sasha admits that her feelings for Gibbs run deeper than just physical attraction. She knows that tomorrow she is going to have to keep him safe and somehow find her friends and save them too. At the same time Gibbs is totally confused by Sasha. He can't understand this attraction between them and her constant evasiveness is grating on his nerves. _How can you be so intimate with me, and yet keep secrets from me? _He knows that he is going to have to put her under pressure to find out what is going on. As he decides to press her for answers, they hear McGee's voice calling out to them.

"Gibbs, Sasha where are you?" McGee shouts for the hundredth time, worried, angry and frustrated. Gibbs and Sasha pull apart quickly and start to dress.

"Damn it Gibbs … Sasha! Where the hell are you?" McGee bellows.

As soon as they're dressed, they run towards McGee's voice. As they approach him, Gibbs growls, "What is it, McGee?"

McGee spins around with fright and as he recovered he mumbles, "I was … that is…"

"Today McGee!" Gibbs prompts impatiently.

"Tony… Boss something's wrong with Tony."

"What!" Gibbs asks, wanting more details, as Sasha gasps, "No!" and takes off at a run towards the cabin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note : Poor Tony!!! Is he going to be okay? _**

**_Encourage me to publish the next chapter, by reviewing this chapter asap. _**

**_Thank you…._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's note : Thank you for all the great reviews. I love reading them and all your suggestions are most welcome, so please keep them coming._**

**_Here's the next chapter. I think that all DiNozzo fans are going to enjoy it!!!_**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Sasha is out of breath by the time she reaches the cabin. As she throws the door open, she sees Kate, sitting next to a writhing Tony. He looks flushed and is perspiring. His face is contorted in pain as he rolls on the bunk, moaning.

"Sasha, help him!" Kate says in a slurred voice, still a bit dazed from the sedative Sasha had given her earlier.

"Kate, get back onto your bunk. I'll take care of Tony." Sasha says as she helps Kate into her sleeping bag. When Gibbs and McGee rush into the cabin, Gibbs becomes enraged by Tony's condition. As Sasha approached Tony, Gibbs grabs her by her collar, pulling her away from him and pinning her against the cabin wall. McGee is shocked by Gibbs reaction and says, "Boss, what are..?"

Gibbs ignores McGee and growls, "What have you done to him?" McGee stares at Sasha in disbelief trying to comprehend what Gibbs is saying.

"Gibbs, let me go! I need to help him!" Sasha shouts back, anxious to examine Tony, fearing that he has somehow been poisoned. Just then Tony moans out in pain as he rolls onto his side, heaving. His stomach has emptied a while ago and his skin is pale and drawn now.

Gibbs turns his attention back to Tony. He slams Sasha none too gently against the wall one more time before letting her go. As she moves towards Tony, Gibbs grabs her arm and glares at her as he says, "If anything happens to him, you will answer to me!" And then he lets her go.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Back at NCIS head quarters, Abby enters the lab at around 9pm. _That conference was such a waste of time. It was meant for 1st year techs. I'm glad I could get away a day earlier. I wonder why the Director insisted that I attend it. _Abby complains as she switches her computers on.

_I wonder how the trip's going. Only one way to find out! _Abby thinks as she logs into the satellite program that is monitoring the team. The first thing she notices is that the 4 skull trackers are not on the screen.

"What!!! Did you lose them so quickly?" Abby voices out loud.

_But then I should at least still pick up a trace on them. This looks more like the trackers have been damaged or destroyed!_ Abby realizes wondering whether she should start panicking.

Then she quickly logs onto the other tracking system.

"Ah ha, there you are!" Abby grins as she sees 4 spots in almost the same place on her screen. _Good, you're all together and that means that you all must be safe. Now I can go home and catch some shut eye. _Abby reasons as she switches everything off and leaves the lab.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In the cabin, Tony's moans fill the air. Sasha crouches next to him and says, "Tony, tell me what's wrong." Tony stares at her for an instant, before his eyes cloud over with pain. Gibbs approaches Tony and places the wet cloth more firmly against his forehead. He keeps his hand against Tony's forehead, trying to offer some kind of comfort.

"Boss,… I'm … sorry! Don't … know what …. happened…" Tony says as he looks at Gibbs for a second.

"DiNozzo, just answer the questions so that we can fix whatever's wrong." Gibbs replies in a stern voice.

"Headache… Stomach cramps… whole body's , aaahhh." Tony moans as he rolls onto his side cradling his stomach. Gibbs holds onto him until the cramp subsides.

"When did you start feeling ill?" Sasha asks as she takes his pulse noting that it is fast.

"I think it was about the time we arrived at the cabin." McGee tells her.

Gibbs glares at him and says, "Why didn't you say something when you realized Tony wasn't okay!" McGee shrinks away from the reprimand as Tony whispers, "Not his … fault, Boss!"

Sasha grabs her bag and removes her first aid kit. She throws it open and removes a thermometer. "Tony, do you have any cuts or bruises or open wounds on your body?" Sasha asks just before she places the thermometer in his mouth. Kate watches from her bunk feeling helpless.

"He has a blister on his leg, just below his calve. I noticed it when I removed his clothes. He wouldn't let me touch it, shouting out in pain when I almost did." McGee replies as he starts to unzip the sleeping bag. Sasha looks at Tony's legs, just above his ankles and sees an almond shaped, red blister on his right leg. The blister is surrounded by inflamed red skin, a clear indication of an infection. Sasha places surgical gloves on and then touches his leg a few inches above the blister. Tony reacts by jerking his leg violently and shouting, "No!" causing the thermometer to fall out of his mouth. Gibbs retrieves it and hands it to Sasha. Sasha looks at it and then looks at Gibbs, "103.2, It's too high. We have to get it down. Tony, are you allergic to anything?" Sasha asks as she removes a hypodermic and various ampoules of medication from her bag.

"No… no allergies…" Tony answers.

"What are you giving him?" Gibbs asks suspiciously as he sees Sasha filling the hypodermic with medication.

"It's a combination of ibuprofen and morphine sulphate. The ibuprofen will reduce the fever and the morphine will help with the pain and calm him down so that we can have a look at that blister." Sasha replies. _And why would you be carrying such strong drugs in your first aid kit. Were you expecting trouble?_ Gibbs wonders.

"We also need to get him onto fluids to prevent dehydration." Sasha continues. McGee immediately gets a glass of water and holds it to Tony's lips as Gibbs holds him up. Tony takes a small sip and makes to lie down. Gibbs takes the glass from McGee and instructs, "DiNozzo, Drink!" Tony lifts his head again and manages to drink half the glass, before lying back down. As he sees the hypodermic, he moans, "Doc that's … a really … big needle."

"Tony just relax." Sasha says as Gibbs rolls Tony onto his side. While she injects him in the hip, he moans and curses. As the medication starts to take effect, Sasha once again takes hold of Tony's leg. The blister looks blood and pus filled and it seems to be spreading. A few minutes later Sasha says, "McGee, keep giving him water and keep that wet cloth on his forehead. Gibbs, I need to speak to you." Sasha stands up and stretches her aching neck. Gibbs looks at Tony, communicating that everything will be okay. Tony stares back and nods his head imperceptibly indicating that he has understood Gibbs.

"What is it?" Gibbs asks as he approaches Sasha in the kitchen area of the cabin. Kate joins them and puts on a pot of water to boil, sensing that it is going to be a long night and that coffee will help all of them cope with it, especially Gibbs.

"We have to drain that blister otherwise the infection's going to spread up his leg."

"What?!" Kate gasps as she worriedly looks back at Tony.

"I think that he was bitten by a poisonous insect or a spider. If we don't do something right away, we risk the possibility of nerve damage in addition to the current tissue and muscle distress. Also the fever has made him weak and he is dehydrated which will only make his headache and body aches worse."

"We're getting out of here!" Gibbs states as he makes to move away.

"Even if you are able to get help, it will be hours later. Tony doesn't have that time. We need to drain it now." Sasha insists as she grabs Gibbs' arm. He glares at her and shakes her hand off. He looks at his senior field agent and realizes that Sasha's right.

"How do you plan to do it?" Gibbs asks, knowing that it is going to be painful. Kate pours the coffees, as Sasha proceeds to tell them what she is going to do and how they will have to help her.

----------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

**_That's it for now. Please review and note that the next chapter is going to be intense…_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note : **_

_**Thank you for all the fabulous reviews. **_

**_I have worked on this chapter until the early hours of this morning, just so that I could get it out before the weekend. I'm sure that all of you are eager to see what happens to Poor DiNozzo. _**

**_I hope that you will enjoy it and I'm looking forward to receiving your reviews. Thank you._**

---------------------------------------------------------

Sasha gets all her instruments ready on the bunk next to Tony's. Tony watches her, noting that the pain although bad, is bearable now. He has started shivering as a result of the fever. As he lifts his head and sees the surgical kit laid out on the bunk, he shallows the lump in his throat. _Those scalpels remind me of 'Nightmare on Elm Street.' _

Gibbs approaches him and helps him up into a sitting position as he holding a hot cup of coffee to his lips. Tony is surprised by the concern and compassion Gibbs is showing him, but he keeps quiet and sips the coffee enjoying the warmth that spreads through his limps.

"So, how … bad is it?" Tony finally asks as a shiver racks through him and Gibbs pulls his jacket tighter around his shoulders. Everyone exchanges glances before Gibbs looks at Tony and says, "It's not good, but it's not that bad either and we are going to take care of it."

_The poison is a myotoxin because it's attacking the Tony's muscles. It doesn't appear to be a haemolysin or neurotoxin as it isn't attacking his blood cells or nervous system._ _Although it could be doing some damage there and we wouldn't know it. A myotoxin can affect Tony's kidneys, lungs, heart, any one of his major organs so we have to work fast._ Gibbs remembers Sasha's informing them.

"Tony, we think that you were bitten by a spider or an insect that was venomous." Sasha says as Tony swallows the lump in his throat. Tony looks at Gibbs, fear evident in his eyes. Gibbs reacts by placing a supporting hand on Tony's shoulder. Kate takes his hand into hers and squeezes it trying to offer him comfort. McGee starts removing everyone's belts from their backpacks. He feels nauseous thinking about what Sasha is about to do to Tony.

"We are going to have to drain the blister on your leg to remove the poison and prevent it from spreading. You will probably be ill for a few hours but in a few days, you should start feeling much better." Sasha says as she nods to Gibbs and McGee.

"Tony, we need you to lie on your stomach. I'm going to sedate you now and give you another shot of morphine for the pain. And Tony, I promise you, you're going to be okay." Sasha vows as she continues setting up everything that they will need. _This is all my fault. He has to survive and be okay. I won't let him or anyone else die..._ Sasha swears as she looks at the fear and worry in all the agents faces.

"Mmm, Boss… Can't we wait … until we get out of here… You can take … me to the …hospital and … I won't complain for a second." Tony asks while looking at Sasha's frightening instruments. _This is bad, really, really bad. _Tony fears as another shiver racks through him.

"Tony, we have to do it now. And come morning, you will be going to the hospital." Gibbs says.

"Okay…" Tony nods as he takes a deep breath. He realizes that he is outnumbered and it is too late to run.

"Let's do this already. I need … I need to be … sorted out by… Tuesday because … I have … a date … with the …new clerk in …the legal … department…" Tony says between shivers as he turns over onto his stomach. Kate covers him with the sleeping bag as Sasha prepares two hypodermics. Kate watches Tony as she caresses his head. She can sense his fear and wishes that she could lessen it.As Sasha administers the shots into Tony's butt, he winces and Kate squeezes his hand and kisses his brow. Soon the medication starts to take effect. That is when Gibbs and McGee use the belts and bind Tony's legs down on the bunk.

"Hey… What…." Tony mumbles as he feels the restraints.

Kate whispers, "Shhh" in his ear as she continues to caress his head.

"Tony just relax. We're going to take care of you." Sasha quickly says. Then she uses warm water to clean the area around the blister. Tony squeezes his eyes shut and gasps as a throbbing pain slices up his leg.

"Oh God, This is going to be bad, isn't it!" Tony unconsciously voices out loud.

As Sasha gently probes the blister, Tony resists the urge to try and pull his leg away. Besides, the restraints are pretty tight so pulling away would likely cause more pain. Sasha and Gibbs look at each other, knowing that a procedure like this should be done in theatre under a general anesthetic.

"Okay Tony, take a deep breath and we'll do it on the count of three. I'll try and do it as quickly as possible." Sasha says as McGee leans across Tony's upper body and Gibbs holds his thighs and legs down.

"One…." Sasha says as she poises her hand with the scalpel over the blister, while holding his leg with her other hand. Tony swallows hard and takes a deep breath. The morphine has mellowed him out, but he knows that what's about to happen is probably going to be worse than anything his ever experienced before. Sasha takes a deep breath and than nods to Gibbs and McGee.

"Two!" With that Sasha cuts into the blister. Tony's entire body goes into spasm as he screams out in pain. Kate's eyes fill with tears as she continues to caress his trashing head and he squeezes her hand tightly. McGee and Gibbs use all their strength to keep Tony pinned to the bunk, each wishing that there was some way to make this more bearable for Tony. As Sasha cuts the top of the blister open, Tony continues to cry out in agony as tears roll down his cheeks. His leg feels like it has a hundred red hot pokers stuck in it and the pain which was tolerable only moments ago, becomes a raging inferno now. The blister starts to ooze blood and pus and Sasha uses surgical swabs to clean up the muck. Then she starts to press the flesh around the blister and force the remaining infected blood and pus out of the wound. When Sasha presses a particularly sensitive spot, Tony jerks violently and shouts out as he looses consciousness.

Everyone sighs in relief as Tony's body goes limp. Gibbs and McGee stand up while Kate wraps the sleeping bag more securely around Tony's upper body and thighs. Sasha continues to work on draining the blister. Only once the blood runs clear of pus does she stop pressing around the wound. Gibbs watches her, noting the perspiration on her forehead and the tears on her cheeks. He don't say anything as he hands her the antiseptic, which she applies liberally to the open wound and surrounding area.

"I can't stitch it up. It's got to form a scab and heal on its own." Sasha says as everyone watches her. Then they untie Tony's legs and Gibbs elevates it so that Sasha can dress and bandage it. They than roll Tony onto his back and settle him inside his sleeping bag. They know that the next few hours are going to be critical especially if Tony's fever gets worse or if the open wound becomes infected.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

**_That's it for now. Let me know if you liked it, hated it, etc…_**

_**And stay tuned for more drama in the next chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note : **_

**_Thank you for all the great reviews and private messages. They are really appreciated._**

_**I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as it takes the story to the next stage. Please read and review soon. Thank you.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few hours Tony's fever gets worse and the team takes turns keeping an eye on him. Gibbs is infuriated by the turn of events on this trip. _First McGee has an asthma attack, then Kate falls down a hole and now Tony's fighting for his life. Is it a coincidence that all my agents have been hurt in some way? Then again I DON'T BELIEVE IN COINCEDENCES!!! And what the hell does Sasha have to do with all of this? She instigated the trip and she insisted that we stay even after Kate was hurt. Damn it, what is she up to? And why the hell am I so attracted to her, even now, after all of this?_

Gibbs' mood deteriorates with each passing hour. He is too incensed to speak to Sasha and to confront her about everything that has happened. He is also snappish and impatient with Kate and McGee but they understand that it is his way of dealing with his fear for Tony. He tells them in no uncertain terms that they are getting out of here in the morning. He looks pointedly at Sasha as he says this, daring her to make some other excuse about why they have to stay. Sasha stares back thinking, _this has to end. I can't have these Agents deaths on my hands. You have to get them out of here._

McGee agrees to go to the manor house to get help first thing in the morning. Kate offers to go with him, but Gibbs and Sasha insist that she will cause more damage to her leg and shoulder and that she should wait at the cabin and keep an eye on Tony. Gibbs asserts that he will go with McGee to get help and Sasha and Kate must stay at the cabin and take care of Tony.

At around 2am in the morning, Tony finally drifts off into a dreamless sleep, his fever still raging at 102 degree. Everyone is exhausted and Sasha suggests that they should all get some sleep. Gibbs keeps an eye on Tony for about another hour, before exhaustion claims him and he too falls asleep.

Once Sasha is sure that all the agents are asleep, she places her first aid kit on the table in plain sight. Then she grabs her backpack and quietly makes her way out of the cabin. Outside, she goes through her bag and takes her pistol and the extra rounds of ammunition and she places these into her pockets. She also clips her knife onto her forearm under her jacket and then she looks at the map of the state park. _If the kidnapper sees Gibbs leaving, he will kill Stacey and Jason. I have to find them first. If he's keeping an eye on us that means that he must be close. Stacey said something about a cabin. _Sasha remembers as she notes that there are 2 cabins about 3 and 4 miles away from their cabin. _They have to be at one of these cabins and I have to find them before it's too late. _She sets out in the direction of the nearest cabin hoping to rescue her friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

At 5:30am Gibbs wakes up to the sound of Tony's moan. He approaches Tony and places a hand against his forehead noting that it is cold and clammy and his face is pale and drawn. His breath is shallow and he is also shivering again so Gibbs places his sleeping bag over Tony, hoping to help him feel warm. _You just better be on the mend DiNozzo. _Gibbs thinks as he looks around the cabin thinking, _I need coffee._ He sees McGee and Kate asleep on their bunks and that's when he notices that Sasha isn't in the cabin. He checks in the bathroom and she isn't there either. He notices the first aid kit lying on the table. _Where the hell are you? _He wonders as he wakes McGee and Kate.

"Boss," McGee says as he comes fully awake.

"Have some coffee, than you're out of here." Gibbs orders as he grabs his bag and takes his weapons and ammo and straps it on. Kate and McGee look at him wondering what he is doing.

"Mmm Boss, aren't you coming with me?" McGee asks as Kate puts up the coffee and lays out some food.

"Sasha's gone AWOL. I'm going to look for her. You need to get to the manor house ASAP and you better take a few puffs of your inhaler along the way because if you have another attack, I will kill you myself. Get the rangers to get a Medic Chopper in here to airlift Tony and Kate. Than get the park rangers to track a 5 mile radius from this cabin and give them a description of Sasha, because I want her found." Gibbs says as Kate pours the coffee.

"Kate, keep the doors locked and be ready to shoot first and ask questions later, if anyone tries to get in here. And if DiNozzo wakes up make sure he eats something and don't let him move around" Gibbs instructs.

"Okay, so what's wrong, Gibbs?" Kate asks becoming worried.

Gibbs looks at her and then says, "Everything that has happened has been deliberate. McGee's inhalers were stolen from his bag. Our external trackers are also missing and the hole that you fell into was man made, to trap or kill one of us. Tony's spider bite may have been deliberate or a hazard of being out in the park. But I'm leaning to the former. And now Sasha's left. I think that she's behind all of this."

Kate stares stunned at Gibbs and tries to defend Sasha remembering how she took care of all of them. McGee doesn't say anything. He just rushes to grab his coffee and a few bites. Then he straps his weapons on and follows Gibbs out of the cabin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 7:00am, at NCIS head quarters, Abby enters her lab thinking _Gibbs; I miss you and the team. _She logs into her satellite tracking program at the same time as her lab doors open and Ducky walks in.

"Duckman, what are you doing here?" Abby shrieks.

"This is for you my dear." Ducky says as he hands her a Caf-pow.

"Oh Ducky, you are so sweet." Abby says as she grabs the drink and takes a sip.

"Thought that you may be feeling a bit lonely since Jethro, Anthony, Timothy and Caitlin are away." Ducky says with a smile. "So how are our bio-degradable trackers doing?" Ducky says as he looks at the plasma screen.

"I was just about to log onto the system." Abby says as she types a few commands into the computer.

"That's strange!" Abby exclaims as she looks at the screen.

"What is it Abigail?" Ducky asks concerned.

"Ducky there's only 3 of them and they're all scattered." Abby says as she points the 3 out.

"This one, the serial number matching McGee, shows him moving back towards the Manor House. And this one's Kate and its stationary! And this one's Gibbs and his moving in the opposite direction towards another cabin. Oh Ducky, Tony's not on the screen." Abby cries out as she starts to panic.

"Abigail, calm down and explain what you think has happened." Ducky says as he pats her shoulder.

"Ducky the tracker would only stop working if … if he is too ill with a high fever or if he is dead." Abby says as she stares at the screen.

"Oh dear. We need to tell the Director right away and we need to get to that state park immediately." Ducky says as he moves off to call the Director.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the state park, Sasha progresses through the park slowly until the light of dawn makes it easier to move. She is exhausted and terrified that she won't find her friends in time. She is also afraid that the kidnapper may already have set things in motion to kill Gibbs and his team. _I hope that you guys are out of the cabin and on your way back to the manor house. Gibbs I'm so sorry for everything. _

Finally at around 7:30am Sasha arrives at the first cabin. _Please, Please be here! _She prays as she looks around and watches the cabin from a distance. She sees 2 men sitting outside having breakfast. Then a third walks out of the cabin and Sasha's breathe catches. It's him, the kidnapper! _I've found you!!! _Sasha almost cries out in relief. She decides to bide her time until these men move out for the morning. _Stacey, Jason I'm here. I'll get you out. Just hang in there._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

**_Please review soon and stay tuned for fear, pain and tension coming up in the next chapter..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note : _**

**_Thank you for all the reviews and for showing me how impatient you are._**

**_Here's the next chapter. It is longer and has scenes from almost everyone's point of view. I hope that you will find it interesting and enjoyable and that you will review it asap. Thanks..._**

------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs tracks Sasha's movements and wonders, w_here are you going? Why are you moving deeper into the park? _Gibbs moves at a very fast pace as he thinks about everything that Sasha and he have shared. He is torn by his feeling for her and his mistrust and anger at her. He remembers how she took care of each of his agents, trying to minimize their discomfort. He also remembers how she made love to him, with total abandon, giving herself, completely and freely to him. _Women! They confuse the hell out of me! _He admits as he progresses through the park.

----------------------------------------------------------

At the cabin, Kate keeps an eye on the surroundings of the cabin, looking for any suspicious behaviour. Her thigh is burning now and she shoulder is badly bruised, stiff and slightly swollen. As a result, moving around is pure torture for her. She goes through Sasha's first aid kit and takes a few aspirins reasoning that taking anything stronger would incapacitate her. _Sasha, I can't believe that you had anything to do with all of this. Gibbs must be wrong. _Kate thinks as she approaches Tony.

He has not woken up and she knows that that can't be good. He still has a fever and he seems to be hot again as he keeps throwing the sleeping bag open. In the first aid kit, Kate finds ibuprofen patches which she places on Tony's arm, and one on his thigh hoping that it will help with his fever. If that doesn't work, she may have to give him an ibuprofen suppository and she is not looking forward to getting to know Tony in that way. She has never administered a shot before and she is too afraid to load a syringe with ibuprofen and administer it to Tony, so the next step will have to be the suppository. _Tony, please don't make me do this. It is going to be so awkward for me and for you that is, if you ever find out. _she thinks as she places a wet towel against Tony's forehead and then uses another towel to sponge his neck and chest in an effort to reduce his fever.

--------------------------------------------------------

Within an hour Abby and Ducky board a Navy Chopper with Agent Pachhi and Cassie and they make their way to the state park. Abby has a hand held tracker which she uses to monitor the team. They have called the Manor house and asked the park authorities to send the rangers out to find their friends. That's when they find out that Gibbs and his team did not make the first night's stop over. This causes Ducky to become extremely concerned. _What the devil's going on with them? _

As the three trackers are scattered, Pachhi decides that they should get to Kate first because if she is stationery that could mean that she is hurt. The pilot advises him that it is not possible to land that close to the cabin as it is surrounded by foliage. The closest he can land is 3.5 miles away from the cabin, between the cabin and the manor house. Pachhi tells him to do that. He also tells him to radio the Manor house and get the rangers and paramedics to meet them there. The flight to the park takes approximately an hour.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the park, Gibbs moves quickly forward and then stops suddenly as he sees Sasha about a few yards ahead of him. He watches her for a few minutes and notices that she is keeping an eye on the 3 men sitting outside a cabin. _So you're working with these men and that means that you are behind everything that has happened! _Gibbs grimaces as he recognizes one of the men as the guy he saw outside the dining room on the first night at the manor house.He also notes that the men have pistols strapped onto their belts.

He moves a bit closer just as a 4th man grabs Sasha from behind and bodily lifts her out of her hiding place. _What the hell's going on now? _Gibbs wonders. _Why would you grab her like that if she is part of your team?_

------------------------------------------------------------

McGee moves as quickly as he can through the park. _I have to hurry. Everyone's depending on me. I can't let them down. _In his haste, he doesn't use his pump as often as he should. Just then he hears a chopper overhead and he watches as it lands about a half a mile behind him.

_Help. That must be help. _He thinks as he rushes towards the chopper. By this time he has started gasping and wheezing but he still pushes himself forward thinking that he'll use his inhaler when he reaches them. At the same time the park ranger and 2 paramedics, traveling in a van, see the chopper and start making their way towards where it lands.

As Abby and the rest of the group disembark from the plane, Abby sees that McGee's tracker indicates that he is very close. She looks up and sees him running towards them.

"McGee!!!" Abby screeches as she runs to meet him. Ducky, Pachhi and Cassie follow her. McGee is so relieved to see Abby and Ducky, but as he reaches them he collapses, wheezing and coughing.

"Timothy, Timothy!" Ducky questions as he looks at the young man. Abby searches his pockets and removes his inhaler and helps him to take 3 puffs over the next few minutes.

As soon as the pain dissipates, McGee starts talking, "We need to hurry. Tony and Kate are hurt. They're in the cabin about 3 miles that way." McGee quickly says as he points in the direction of the cabin.

Then he takes a deep breath and goes on, "Sasha left the cabin in the middle of the night and Gibbs is gone after her."

McGee takes another deep breath and goes on, "He thinks that she is behind all the mishaps we have had over the last day and a half. We have to get to Tony and Kate and then… Then we have to find Gibbs."

"Oh thank God Tony's not dead." Abby shouts as she hugs McGee tightly almost cutting off his air supply.

"Abigail, let Timothy go before you induce another attack." Ducky admonishes as he pulls Abby off McGee just as the ranger and the paramedics arrive. Pachhi fills them in and tells the ranger to call for backup. The rangers advise a second team of rangers to start tracking Gibbs and Sasha. This team departs in a van from the opposite side of the trail. Pachhi also tells the pilot that they will bring the injured agents out to him to be airlifted to Bethesda Hospital. Then everyone gets into the ranger's van and they make their way to the cabin.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go!" Sasha shouts as she kicks and trashes, catching the man holding her, on his shin. He responds by slapping her hard across the face, almost knocking her out. The shot stuns Sasha for a few seconds and she tastes blood in her mouth. Gibbs rushes forward quickly but quietly wanting to help Sasha and then hears, "Well, well what do we have here?" The guy from the other night grabs Sasha's hair back as he holds his pistol to her neck, making her wince. Gibbs sees blood trickling down the side of her mouth.

"Lt, what are you doing here? And where's my nemesis, Gibbs?" Sasha's too dazed and angry to speak.

"Where's Gibbs?" the guy growls as he tugs hard on her hair making her cry out.

"Gibbs and his team have left." Sasha states. Gibbs observes the scene and decides to delay his move until he gets more details.

"No! You bitch I told you what would happen if you interfered. Bring those two out here. It's time to show the Lt. What happens when my orders are not obeyed." He shouts as he pulls harder on her hair. One of the assailants gets up and makes his way to the cabin.

"No!! Let them go! I did everything you asked. I brought Gibbs and his team to the park and… " Sasha tries to protest as her breathing becomes laboured. _He is going to kill them, and it's my fault. No. I can't let it happen._ Sasha works on getting her pistol free.

"Yes, you did. But then you have meddled at every step by helping them after each mishap." He growls. "Maybe I should kill the boy now, in front of you."

"No!!! Please let them go. Do what ever you want to me. But just let them go. They have nothing to do with this. Please!!!" Sasha begs as she wraps her hand around her pistol and starts to withdraw it. The other 3 assailants laugh at the scene unfolding in front of them.

_She was forced to bring us out here! This bastard's holding someone she cares for hostage. He set this whole thing into motion when he broke into her apartment last weekend. But why does he want to kill us? And why didn't you trust me enough to tell me what was going on? _Gibbs processes all of this as he watches them.

"Oh, shut up! Take her away and tie her up with them. While they're roasting in there, we'll make sure that Gibbs and his team don't live to see another sunset." The guy shouts to his team, as Sasha pulls her gun on him.

"Let them go!" Sasha shouts as she holds her gun against his spine.

He becomes enraged and reacts fast by hitting Sasha hard across the face and letting her fall unconscious to the ground.

_Damn it, _Gibbs becomes livid as he sees Sasha's body hit the ground hard.

"NCIS! Drop your weapons and get away from her!" Gibbs shouts as he moves out from behind the bushes.

"What the…" The guy reacts and then he laughs out loud.

"You make it too easy, Jethro. Too easy." He continues to laugh and then he spins around and crouches down as his men draw their guns. Gun fire erupts as Gibbs double taps two of the assailants. As he fires at the third perp, he feels a searing pain rip through his left shoulder. At the same time, an intense burning sensation blazes through his right thigh. The impact of the shots throws Gibbs backwards, onto the ground and causes him to lose his grip on his weapon, which inadvertently gets flung a short distance away. Gibbs takes a few seconds to realize what's happened. _Four against one is never good odds!_ Pain sizzles through his body as he fights to stay conscious.

The kidnapper approaches Gibbs and crouches down next to him. Then he places the barrel of his pistol against Gibbs' forehead. Gibbs refuses to close his eyes and defiantly stares at his assailant.

--------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note : Is this the end? Will Gibbs be killed? Why? _**

**_To get the answers to this and all your other burning questions, please review this chapter and let me know how much you like it and how much you want the next chapter._ **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note : **_

**_Thank you for the great reviews and advise. It is much appreciated. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!!_**

------------------------------------------------------

Kate sees a van approaching their cabin. She frames the door and grips her pistol tightly, ready to use it if necessary. As she hears the van's doors open and slam shut, she hears the sweetest voice shout, "Kate! Tony!" as Abby runs towards the cabin.

"Abby!" Kate shouts back as she opens the door and Abby hugs her close, squeezing her shoulder and increasing the pain tenfold. Kate winces in pain but doesn't let Abby go. She sees Ducky, McGee, a ranger and what looks like 2 paramedics all following Abby into the cabin. _Thank God, you guys are here!_ Kate sighs and sags against Abby.

"Tony!" Abby whispers as she sees a pale, shivering version of the normally vibrant and smiling agent. She hands Kate into Ducky's arms as she crouches down next to Tony. Ducky looks at Kate with a critical eye, noting her discomfort. He hugs her close and tells the paramedics to look her over.

"No. I'm okay. Tony needs help. He hasn't woken up since late last night and he still has a raging fever." Kate says as she directs the paramedics towards Tony. Ducky helps her to a bunk and continues to hold her noting how exhausted and vulnerable she looks. The paramedics look Tony over noting that his fever is still high at 103 degrees and he is dehydrated. They also examine the wound on his leg and note that it has formed a blister again and they confirm that they have to get him to a hospital urgently to drain it and to treat the infection ragging in his body.

They hook him up to an IV line and start administering a broad spectrum antibiotic with a course of ibuprofen. At the same time the other paramedic, takes a look at Kate's shoulder and thigh and he gives her a shot for the pain. He advises her that her shoulder is inflamed and she will likely have to spend a night in hospital.

Just as they plan to move Tony to the van, the ranger gets a radio message from the other ranger van.

"Tom, this is Ian. Come in."

"Ian, go ahead."

"We've just heard gun fire. It came from the cabin area near the base of the Shaggy Mountain Trail."

"What, you heard gun shots!"

"Yes, you should get over here asap. I think that we may have casualties."

"We're on our way!" Tom replies as Kate and Abby simultaneously gasp, "Gibbs!"

McGee, Ducky, and one paramedic accompany Tom to the cabin where the gun shot were heard, while Abby and Kate stay with the other paramedic and Tony.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs and his assailant continue to stare at each other for a few more seconds, the barrel of the pistol grazing Gibbs forehead uncomfortably. _So this is how it ends, at the hand of an unknown assailant, with an unknown motive,_ Gibbs ponders.

"This is for Shannon and Kelly." The assailant says in a quiet voice.

Gibbs is thrown aback by this and fights through the pain to ask, "What !!!!"

Sasha comes slowly awake. Her head feels like it's about to explode into a million pieces and her vision is clouded. It takes her a second to remember where she is and what has happened. She looks around and sees 3 dead bodies. _How? What happened? Who shot them? Stacey and Jason! I need to get them out of the cabin._

And then she hears the kidnapper shout, "You killed them and now you'll die!"

"I … I lo…ved … them." Gibbs struggles to say, as anguish and loss for his first wife and daughter engulf him. _Who are you? How do you know Shannon and Kelly? _These thoughts flow through Gibbs' foggy mind.

_Gibbs! He's going to kill you! I have to do something! _Sasha realize as a wave of shock and fear races through her veins.

"I loved them! But Shannon refused to leave you. She insisted that you would comeback to her and Kelly. But you never did. Did you? You let them die, you bastard. You were not there for them. I could have saved her but you kept her from me." He growls as he grabs Gibbs by his collar and slams him back into the ground, jarring all his injuries. Gibbs involuntarily cries out as pain slice through his body and bile rises in his throat. Sasha slowly gets up and fights the wave of dizziness that makes the park shake and twirl around her.

_Oh Shannon, Kelly I'm so sorry. I miss you so much!!! _Gibbs gets caught up in the torrent of emotions washing over him.

"I… should …have … been … here. ….I … should … have … saved … them." Gibbs admits as his eyes glaze over and tears roll down his cheeks.

He sees Shannon and Kelly laughing and talking and he thinks _I should die now. Then I'll be with you and I can try to make up for everything. _

As Sasha's vision clears she spots her pistol on the ground. She crouches down slowly, trying to avoid another dizzy spell and picks it up. Then she makes her way towards the kidnapper and Gibbs, slowly and quietly.

"Yeah, but being a marine was more important to you them being a husband and a father! That's why I wanted you to see your agents die, one at a time, in front of you, so that you could feel the pain and loss that I suffered." He growls as he cocks the pistol. As Sasha sees Gibbs lying prone on the ground with blood pooled around his thigh and shoulder she becomes infuriated and shouts, "Get away from him now!"

"Not you again!" The kidnapper growls, as he pulls a second gun and aims it under his arm, backwards at her. Sasha is only a few yards behind him when she takes aim at the base of his skull. She sees his gun a split second before he fires, just as she fires a round at him snapping his spine. He grunts in shock and disbelief as he falls over sideways. At the same time, Sasha collapses onto the ground as she feels a scorching pain radiate through her left thigh.

Gibbs is completely disorientated, vacillating between the past and the present, seeing Shannon and Kelly and then seeing the assailant. He also sees his team, DiNozzo shaking with fever, Kate limping in pain, McGee coughing and wheezing. Then he sees Sasha, unconscious on the ground. _It's my fault! All of your pain and suffering is because of me!_

"Gibbs!" he hears an urgent whisper as Sasha's face comes into view. She kept calling out to him but when he didn't answer she dragged herself across the ground to get to him.

"Gibbs. I'm … so … sorry. Gibbs, listen to… me… You're going…. to be okay. Just … just hang … in there. You're going … to be okay." Sasha affirms as she caresses his head and kisses his brow. She ignores her pounding head and her burning thigh. Gibbs stares at her and wonders whether she is really there as everything around him starts to fade away. Her face is replaced by Shannon's and as he blinks it becomes Sasha again. _I'm losing it_ he concedes as pain, both emotional and physical, overwhelms him.

He hears Sasha's voice as if it is coming from far away, "Gibbs, don't ….you dare …. pass out. Stay with me…… Gibbs!"

_I can't. I don't what to_, _I want Shannon and Kelly_, Gibbs surrenders to the blackness that engulfs him.

------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note :_**

**_Will Gibbs survive? Will Tony be okay? Are Sasha's friends alive? _****_Stay tuned to find out…_**

**_Please review. Thanks_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N** : I would like to respond to a review posted by Syd. I appreciate that you like my story and that you think that it is good enough that I do not have to ask for reviews, _

_But I find the rest of your note a bit harsh. To me, requesting reviews is a way of getting feedback on the quality and content of my writing. It is inspirational and motivational to learn what people think about the way I have put a story together. The notes at the beginning and ending of my chapters are there to serve as a temptation and to inform my readers that I have a lot more to come and I'm just as excited about writing a chapter as they may be about reading the next chapter. In any case, thank you for your review._

_So here's the next Chapter and I would like to request feedback, comments and advise. Thank you to all who have reviewed this story and for all the helpful hints. Your continued support and encouragement has helped my writing in unbelievable ways._

_---------------------------------------------_

_Damn it Gibbs, don't die on me._ Sasha cries as she sees Gibbs pass out. _I need to get_ _help_. _You will not die! I won't let you!_ She whimpers. She forces herself to get up and despite the intense pain in her thigh and her spinning head she makes her way to the cabin.

She opens the cabin door slowly almost afraid of what she may find. Then she sees Jason and Stacey, tied up in chairs, with gags in their mouths. Sasha feels her limbs go weak as a profound sense of relief washes over her. _You're alive!! _Sasha and Stacey let their tears fall unhindered as Sasha limps towards them and unties them.

"Aunt Sash. You came! I knew you would save us. I love you. I promise to be a good boy. Please don't let bad men take me again. Please. Please aunt Sash, Please." Jason cries out with tears rolling down his face as he hugs her tightly, pulling on her hair and squeezing her neck.

"Shhh Angel ... Nobody's going … to take you … from me. I will never … let something like … this ever happen … again. I've … missed you … so much!" Sasha continues to hug him as both of them cry uncontrollably.

Sasha then puts an arm around Stacey, pulling her into the embrace. They share an intense moment of relieve and joy and then Sasha asks, "Are you … two okay? Did they … hurt you?"

"We're okay. But you're definitely not." Stacey says as she sees the amount of blood staining Sasha's leg.

"It's just … a scratch … We need … to help … Agent Gibbs. He's been … shot…" Sasha says as she starts making her way outside, carrying Jason and shielding his eyes from the carnage. Stacey grabs a sleeping bag and a few towels as she follows Sasha out to the prone form of a silver haired man.

"Here, tie this around your thigh and this around his thigh while I take a look at his shoulder." Stacey says as she hands 2 towels to Sasha. Sasha holds Jason on her lap, with his head and torso resting against her chest. He holds her tightly around her waist, digging his fingers into her back as he drifts off to sleep. Sasha welcomes the contact and awkwardly ties the towel around Gibbs' thigh. Gibbs moans out in pain as he is prodded by both women at the same time. Sasha then just places the other towel over her thigh, not bothering to tie it. Stacey covers Gibbs with the sleeping bag as she applies firm pressure to his shoulder with the second towel.

"He is going into shock." Stacey says as she takes his pulse and notes that it is rapid and his breathing's shallow.

"His pupils are dilated and his cold. We need to get him to a hospital." Stacey asserts as she wraps the sleeping bag more securely around him noting that he has started shivering. Sasha feels absolute despair wash over her as she sees Gibbs' pale and lifeless face swim in and out of her fuzzy vision. She is having a hard time staying focused as the pain is getting worse. She blinks her eyes a few times before her vision clears and that's when she sees the radio lying on the ground near Gibbs. Just as she's about to ask Stacey to hand it over to her, they hear vehicles pull up near the cabin.

Sasha sees Agent McGee getting out of the van followed by other agents, but she's unable to call out to him. When Stacey sees that a park ranger and a paramedic are with them, she calls out, "Over here! Please hurry!" Sasha lets herself relax now knowing that help is here. As she does, she starts to tremble and realizes that she is freezing. She knows that she is losing a lot of blood and probably going into shock but Gibbs needs to be taken care of first. _He can not die!_

Pachhi, Cassie and the park rangers view the carnage outside the cabin. Tom is shocked and exclaims, "This looks like a bloodbath. What the hell happened here?"

Pachhi informs him not to touch anything, as he and Cassie start processing the scene.

McGee, Ducky and the paramedic rush over to where Gibbs is, all their attention focused only on Gibbs. The paramedic examines Gibbs as Stacey fills him in on what she knows. He immediately starts an IV line and tries to stabilize the bleeding.

"We need to get him to a hospital now. His lost a lot of blood and is going into hypovolemic shock." The paramedic advises McGee and Ducky. The rangers and the paramedic lift Gibbs up as gently as possible and get him into the van. Gibbs moans out at being moved, but doesn't wake up.

Pachhi tells McGee to inform the Director of what has happened, once they are out of the park and to arrange for more agents to join them at the scene. McGee offers to stay, but Pachhi insists that he should go and take care of his team.

"Sasha let me take a look at you now." Stacey says as she approaches Sasha noting how pale and dazed she looks. She takes Jason from her and hands him to McGee. McGee awkwardly holds onto the sleeping child.

"I'm …" Sasha tries to say as she slowly stands up, causing the towel to drop. Her thigh is soaked with blood and as Stacey gasps in shock, Sasha collapses, losing consciousness and hitting her head hard onto the ground.

"Sasha!" Stacey shouts out as she crouches next to Sasha.

"Damn it, you said you were okay! Always putting everyone else's welfare ahead of your own!" Stacey complains as the paramedic and Ducky rush over to them.

"Dear Lord. Why didn't you tell us she was hurt?" Ducky admonishes as he examines the wound and starts applying pressure to it. The paramedic starts an IV line going and then calls the rangers over to help them get Sasha into the van. McGee hands the boy back to Stacey as they get into the other van and leave to pick up Tony and the rest of the team from the other cabin.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" Abby asks for the hundreth time as she paces up and down the length of the cabin. Tony is still unconscious and Kate has developed a headache and is lying down on her bunk. She too is worried about Gibbs, being out there all alone with no one watching his six.

"They should have been back by now. What if they haven't found Gibbs? Oh God, what if his dead?!" Abby shrieks as tears start rolling down her face again.

"Abby, please calm down. They'll find him and he'll be fine. We're talking about Gibbs. He's the toughest man I know, not to mention the best agent NCIS has. You know that nothing can take him down. Now why don't you sit down? Your pacing is making my headache worse." Kate says as she starts to feel nauseous.

"I could give you another painkiller." James, the paramedic offers as he approaches Kate and examines her eyes and takes her pulse.

"I could really use something because this feels like the beginnings of a migraine." Kate says as she closes her eyes. James rummages through his bag and then fills a syringe with 10cc of Voltaren. He administers the shot into Kate's butt causing her to wince.

"Sorry, but you should start feeling better shortly." James says as he makes to pull her shorts up.

"Not bad… it's … a … butterfly … Kate." Tony whispers hoarsely as he makes out the tattoo on Kate's butt.

"Tony!!!" Kate and Abby shout out as Kate pulls her shorts up and both women rush to his bedside.

"Hi…" Tony says with a dazed smirk on his face.

"How are you…?" Kate starts to ask as Tony once again drifts of. "Tony!"

Just then they hear the sound of a van approaching the cabin. Kate and Abby rush out as McGee gets out and walks quickly to them.

"Let's get Tony into the van." He says to the paramedic.

"McGee!" Abby screeches as she hits him hard on the arm.

"What!!" McGee shouts back, the tension and frustration of the day coming through in his voice.

"McGee, where's Gibbs and Sasha?" Kate asks as she pulls Abby away from him.

"Both of them have been shot and we need to get Tony in to the van so that we can meet them at the chopper and not delay its departure to Bethesda."

"Oh no. Not Gibbs!!" Abby moans out.

"Abby we have to go." McGee says as he and the paramedic carry Tony out to the van. Kate and Abby make their way to the van, both terrified about how badly Gibbs is injured. They are surprised to see Stacey and Jason in the van. Kate recognizes them from the photo's she had seen in their apartment. Everyone is exhausted and worried, so no one speaks as they drive to the chopper.

Once at the chopper, Ducky and the paramedics travel with Gibbs, Sasha, Tony and Kate in the chopper as it makes its way to Bethesda Hospital.

McGee, Abby, Stacey and Jason get into Gibbs' car and drive back to Washington. Abby is panicked about how badly everyone is injured, especially Gibbs. McGee is exhausted and worried about everyone. Stacey is just relieved that she and Jason are safe. But she is terrified that Sasha and Agent Gibbs may not make it.

McGee calls the Director and fills him in on everything that has happened and the Director makes arrangements to get the FBI to help out with the investigation. As they drive back to Washington, Stacey fills McGee and Abby in on everything that she knows about the kidnapping and the plan to get Gibbs and his people out to the park. She tells them how Sasha was threatened and forced to do as the kidnappers demanded or they would have killed her and Jason. She also tells them how the kidnapper bragged about all the traps he had set up along the trail so that each agent would die a painful death.

When McGee asks if she knew why the kidnapper did all of this she replies, "It has to do with a lady by the name of Shannon and her daughter Kelly. The kidnapper, I think his name was Brett, said that Gibbs had killed them."

Abby and McGee look at each other in confusion as they wonder who Shannon and Kelly were and what their link to Gibbs may have been. They silently agree to do a background check on them when they get back to NCIS head quarters, but only after making sure that Gibbs and the rest of the team are okay.

_---------------------------------------------_

_**A/N :** That's if for now. Please review. Thank you._


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N** : Thank you for all the reviews and private messages. Thank you also for understanding my need to ask for reviews and feedback._

_Here's the next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it and I look forward to receiving your reviews. Thank you!_

-----------------------------------------------------

The scene at Bethesda's trauma unit can only be described as organized chaos. Ducky stands in the middle of the trauma unit and watches as 3 teams of doctors and nurses work on the 3 unconscious patients that have just been brought in. He makes his way over to Kate's cubicle, as he sees how vulnerable and afraid she is.

"Ducky!!" Kate whimpers as he hugs her.

"Calm down Caitlin. We're here now and the doctors will do everything they can to help them." Ducky says as they see the nurses rushing between the other 3 beds with saline bags and all types of tube and IV lines.

-----------------------------------------------------

"He's BP is low at 90 over 40 and he is in hypovolemic shock." a nurse in Gibbs's cubicle shouts.

"At this rate, he could arrest at any moment." Another nurse says causing Ducky and Kate to tense up even more.

"Clear his airway and intubate him." Another nurse says as she hands the airway management and respiratory equipment across to a nurse who is standing next to Gibb's head. Once the respiratory tube is in place, Dr Walters shouts, "Hook up 1600ml blood and 800ml crystalloids and let's get him into the OR now."

-----------------------------------------------------

In Tony's cubicle they hear a nurse shout, "I'll get a full blood workup stat. We have to stop this infection in its tracks if we want to avoid any further tissue damage."

"His fever is 103. He's dehydrated and could convulse if we don't replace his fluids soon." another nurse says.

"Start him on fluids with a course of minoxidil. Hurry people, we need to drain that blister. I need an OR prepped now." a Dr Cooper orders.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Dr Shore, she has a swelling on her left temple. Her pupils are dilated and her pressures low." A nurse states in Sash's cubicle.

"Stabilize the bleeding and hook up a pint of blood and crystalloids. Then get me a CT scan stat. We won't be able to operate on her if she has cranial swelling." Dr Shore states as she comes out to check on Kate.

"Agent Todd, how are you doing?" Dr Shore asks as she starts examining Kate.

"Are they going to be okay?" Kate asks ignoring the doctor's question.

Dr Shore looks back at the 3 cubicles and says, "They have the best teams in the hospital working on them. Now let's see how you're doing."

"My shoulder's worse then my thigh. I also have a migraine." Kate replies as she and Ducky see Gibbs and Tony being rushed out of the trauma unit and taken toward the OR's.

"We'll need to have x-rays taken of your shoulder. The stitches on your thigh are very neat and you probably won't even have a scar. Who ever did it did a really good job. We'll just redress this. The headache is due to the strain in your shoulder." Dr Shore states as she instructs a nurse to take Kate to the radiology department. As Kate takes a seat on a wheelchair, she and Ducky see Sasha being wheeled to radiology ahead of them.

Ducky stays with Kate and as Dr Shore waits for the CT scan results she looks over Kate's x-rays.

"Kate, you have a hairline fracture in your scapula bone here." Dr Shore says as she points to the x-ray. "We're not going to put it in a cast but we will immobilize it. I want to keep you over night and give you a course of anti inflammatory. It will help with the pain and the discomfort.

"Okay." Kate replies too exhausted and worried to protest.

"CT scan doctor." A nurse says as she hands it to Dr Shore.

After looking it over, Dr Shore sighs in relief. "Prep OR 4. We can go ahead with the surgery. There's no hemorrhaging or hair line fractures. It looks like the swelling's more superficial them life threatening." Dr Shore states for the benefit of Kate and Ducky.

"Doctor, please ask someone to keep us informed about Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo and Lt Martin's conditions." Ducky insists, as they wait for a nurse to get Kate admitted and taken to a ward.

----------------------------------------------------------

The drive back to Washington seems never ending to Abby.

"McGee, drive faster. I need to be with them!" Abby shouts for the tenth time. McGee does not respond and that leads to Abby hitting him on his arm again.

"Abby, stop it. I'm driving as fast as I can and I'm just as worried about them. We'll be there within the next hour. So please just calm down." McGee says.

"They have to be okay, McGee. They just have to." Abby says as tears stream down her face. The phone call to Ducky a few minutes early revealed that Gibbs, Tony and Sasha were in surgery and Kate would be spending the night at the hospital due to the inflammation in her shoulder.

Stacey observes the two people in front of her as she holds Jason close and caresses his head. _They are so close, these people. Almost like family. It must have been so difficult for you to deceive them and then to watch as they were injured. And what about Agent Gibbs? What is your relationship with him? _Stacey wonders as she remembers how Sasha insisted that Gibbs needed to be treated first and how she stared at Gibbs as he lay unconscious on the ground. _Sasha have you developed feeling for Agent Gibbs? _Stacey wonders as she sighs and closes her eyes praying that all of them will come out of this okay.

------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Kate is wheeled into a large ward with 4 beds. She opts to take the bed closest to the window. As the nurse helps her out of her shorts and t-shirt and into a hospital gown, Kate thinks about Tony. _DiNozzo you better be okay!_ She thinks with tears in her eyes as she remembers how he carried her out of the hole that she had fallen into. The nurse places Kate's arm into a sling to limit movement and then hooks her up to a saline bag and a course of anti-inflammatories. On Ducky's insistence the nurse also gives Kate a painkiller with a mild sedative.

Once Kate is settled into bed, Ducky convinces her to have something to eat. She protests that she is not hungry and only manages to eat half a chicken mayo sandwich. Then she and Ducky sit in silence waiting for news. As the sedative starts to take effect, Kate falls into an exhausted sleep. Just then an OR nurse approaches Ducky and asks him to join her outside.

"Do you have news about Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo? And how is Lt Martin doing?" Ducky asks anxiously.

"Dr Mallard, Agent DiNozzo's in recovery and will be moved to the ICU shortly. The blister was drained and we have him on a broad spectrum antibiotic. He should be up shortly if you would like to see him." The nurse says as she leads Ducky towards the ICU.

"And Agent Gibbs?" Ducky asks.

"He is still in surgery. I'm afraid there have been some complications." The nurse says as she leads Ducky to a seat in the ICU waiting room.

"Oh dear! What kind of complications?" Ducky asks in a shaky voice as all types of scenarios play through his mind.

------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N :** That's it for now. Stay tuned to find out if Gibbs is going to be okay…_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N :** Thank you for the great reviews and private messages. I love your feedback and have been so motivated by your comments that I have worked a little harder on getting this chapter out sooner._

_Please read and review. Thank you …_

---------------------------------------------

"Dr Mallard, we've removed the bullet from Agent Gibbs' thigh and are now working on his shoulder." The nurse says as she sits opposite Ducky.

"What complications did you have?" Ducky asks again.

"Agent Gibbs went into cardiac arrest a few minutes ago. We got him back within 3 minutes but the bullet moved and is now lodged in his subscapularis muscle just in front of his scapula bone, about an inch away from his heart." The nurse says in a sympathetic voice.

"Oh dear!" Ducky says as he closes his eyes for a second. _Jethro, what have you gotten yourself into this time._ Ducky wonders as he worries about his friend.

"We are doing everything that we can to stabilize him." The nurse says as she gets up to leave. "I will come and get you as soon as his out of surgery. And about Lt Martins, I don't have an update yet. As soon as I hear anything I will let you know."

---------------------------------------------

In OR 1, just as Dr Walters removes the bullet from Gibbs' shoulder, he goes into cardiac arrest for the second time that day.

"His crashing, Get the crash cart." A nurse shouts.

"Charge it to 200 Jules." Dr Walters shouts

"Clear!" an OR nurse shouts as Dr Walters places the pads on Gibbs chest and activates the defibrillator.

"No pulse!" a nurse shouts a few seconds later as another one starts with chest compressions.

_Gibbs looks around and sees Doctors and nurses working on his body. As they activate the defibrillator pads on his chest, he sees a light flash around him and then he sees Shannon standing in front of him._

"_Shannon…" he whispers in a hoarse voice._

"_Jethro, what are you doing, my love?" Shannon says as she places her hands on his face and pulls him close. She kisses his eye lids, then his cheeks and then his lips. Emotions of disbelief, joy and relief well up in Gibbs and he exclaims, "I miss you so much!! I'm so sorry that I left you and Kelly."_

"_Shhh, Jethro, it wasn't your fault." Shannon says as she holds him close._

"_I'll never leave you again." Gibbs insists as he kisses her passionately._

"_I love you Jethro, but it's not your time. You still have a lot to do!" Shannon says as she starts to withdraw from his embrace._

"_No… Wait" Gibbs shouts as he starts to panic._

"_Go back Jethro…!" Shannon whispers as she blows him a kiss._

"_Don't leave me!" Gibbs sobs as Shannon fades away._

"300 Jules, Clear." Dr Walters shouts as he places the pads on Gibbs' chest and defibrillates him again.

"Still no pulse, Doctor." A nurse responds.

"10cc's of epinephrine stat." Dr Walters shouts. A nurse hands a syringe to him and he jabs the needle into Gibbs chest, forcing the plunger down.

_Gibbs blinks through his tears as he sees a light approach him from behind. He turns around and hears, "Daddy…"_

"_Kelly!" Gibbs moans as he sees his daughter running towards him. He picks her up in his arms and holds her close. Then he kisses her face, she giggles and says,_ _"Daddy that tickles. Daddy, I love you and I'll be with you soon." Kelly says as she continues to giggle._

"_What do you mean, Honey?" Gibbs asks confused but delighted to have his daughter back in his arms._

"_You'll see. Now please go back and don't take too long to wake up." She says as she kisses his cheek and starts to fade away._

"_Kelly, come back! I need you!" Gibbs cries out as everything goes black._

"No response Doctor." A nurse shouts as she continues with the chest compressions.

"350 Jules, Clear." Dr Walters shouts as he places the pads on Gibbs chest and activates the defibrillator again.

-------------------------------------------------

As McGee parks the car in the hospital parking lot, Abby jumps out and rushes through the hospital entrance. It is late afternoon now and the sun is just about setting. An exhausted McGee calls Ducky as he waits for Stacey to get a sleeping Jason out of the car and then they follow Abby into the hospital.

"Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo, where are they?" Abby asks the receptionist.

"Mam, please calm down." The nurse says as she notices Abby's studded collar, spider web tattoo and multiple braids.

"Where are they? Are they okay? Please I need to know!" Abby demands as she hits her hand on the reception desk.

"Security!" The nurse shouts just a McGee gets to the desk and pulls Abby away.

"McGee, what are…" Abby shouts as she tries to hit McGee's arm.

"Ducky is in the ICU waiting room. Now be quiet and let's find him." McGee says in a stern voice, which broaches no argument as he pushes Abby's raised hand down.

"Oh, Okay." Abby answers, shocked at how McGee is taking charge of the situation. Stacey carries a sleeping Jason in her arms as she follows McGee and Abby into the elevator.

"Mm, McGee did Ducky say…" Abby starts asking and McGee cuts her off as he says, "No. We'll find out how they're doing once we find Ducky."

_They have to be okay_ Stacey prays as the elevator doors open and they make their way to the ICU waiting room.

-----------------------------------------------------

The first thing that Anthony DiNozzo becomes aware of is an ebbing and flowing sensation all around him. As the world finally stops rocking he runs his finger tips over the bed sheets and the sterile smell assaults his nostrils. Then he hears the beeping of various machines in the background. He also feels the various cords and tubes that are attached to his chest and his arm.

_Hospital!_ His fuzzy mind communicates to him. Slowly he tries to open his eyes and is glad that the lights have been turned down. Everything is hazy and it takes a few minutes before he is able to recognize what he is seeing.

"Hello Anthony." He hears Ducky say close to his ear. At the same time he feels the older man take a hold of his hand and squeeze it.

"Du…" Tony slowly turns his head towards Ducky and tries to speak but his throat is dry and scratchy. Ducky holds a glass of water to his lips with a straw and lets him take a sip.

Tony tries again, "Where .. ?"

"Bethesda." Ducky replies, "Anthony, you gave us quiet a scare. This was even worse then the time you were kidnapped and also the time when you were hand-cuffed to a murderer. Not to mention…."

"How… bad ..?" Tony interrupts, as he realizes how weak and tired he is. He notes that his leg feels stiff and very sore. In fact his whole body's aching and he is quiet cold, probably still running a fever.

"You were bitten by a spider and its venom led to the development of an infection that is affecting your motor skills."

"That… bad!" Tony says feeling afraid for the first time since this whole thing started.

"Any…. perma..nent dam…age?" He hesitantly whispers.

"Oh no Anthony. There should be no permanent effects from this. You will just need lots of rest and you will probably have to stay in the hospital for the next few days so that you can complete the treatment plan the doctors have got you on."

Tony looks at Ducky and sighs in relief.

"Kate?" he asks noting that he can not keep his eyes open.

"She's fine but spending a night here too, due to exhaustion." Ducky says.

"Mmm, Gibbs … is … probably … busy.." Tony says as his eyes drift close.

"Jethro is …." Ducky starts saying and then decides against saying anything, as he notes Tony's breath deepen.

"You just rest, Anthony." Ducky says as he pats the younger agent's shoulder and then leaves the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

Back in OR 1, the doctor shouts, "Do we have a pulse?"

"No" a nurse replies as another nurse continues with chest compressions.

"Damn it, charge to 380 Jules. Clear!" Dr Walters shouts as he places the pads on Gibbs chest again and activates the difibrillator.

"Wait… I have something." A nurse shouts out.

"I have a rhythm, weak but regular." A nurse responds in relief.

"BP's low but stabilizing." Another nurse shouts out.

"Close the wound and get him onto fluids with a shot of epinephrine every hour for the next 4 hours." Dr Walters instructs as he sighs in relief.

"Also get a second IV with blood and crystalloids going in his jugular. I want his fluids upped immediately and I want him monitored 24/7." He says as he leaves the OR.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**A/N :** That's it for this chapter. Please review ASAP and stay tuned for more drama and tension in the next chapter._


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N :** Thank you for all the reviews and private messages!!! You guys are great and I love hearing from you. _

_Here's the next installment. I hope that you find it interesting and that you will review it ASAP._

---------------------------------------------------------------

As Ducky makes his way back to the ICU waiting room, he sees McGee and Abby walking towards him. As soon as Abby sees him she shrieks, "Ducky! Where are they? Are they okay? How is..?"

"Shh, Abigail. Let's go into the waiting room." Ducky interrupts as he places an arm around the lab tech and leads her into the waiting room. McGee and Stacey with Jason follow them.

"Oh no. It's bad! I just know that it's bad news! Is it Tony?" Abby asks as she takes a seat and then immediately jumps up again.

"No!!! Not Gibbs. Ducky it can't be Gibbs!" Abby cries out as she sees the strained look on Ducky's face.

"Abby, calm down." McGee admonishes, as he stands up and takes her into his arms. Abby holds onto McGee tightly as McGee makes eye contact with Ducky, urging him to give them an update.

"Jethro is still in surgery, so at this stage I really don't know how he is doing." Ducky informs them as Abby starts sobbing.

"Tony is in the ICU and he is going to be fine. You can go in and see him in a few minutes. Kate's in a ward down stairs. She's also going to be okay." Ducky says in an exhausted voice.

"Mmm, Dr Mallard. Have you heard any news about Sasha?" Stacey asks hesitantly.

"Oh, call me Ducky. I'm afraid she's also still in surgery. The nurse said that she would give me an update as soon as Lt Martin and Jethro are out of surgery." Ducky responds. Stacey closes her eyes as she tries to hold her tears back. _Sasha, you have to pull through. You just have to be okay! _Stacey laments. Then she decides to take charge of the situation.

"Excuse me. I need to take care of a few things. Will you please keep an eye on Jason for me for a few minutes? Thanks." Stacey asks as she places a sleeping Jason on the couch, then stands up and leaves the waiting room. The first thing she does is call her mom to ask her to come over so that she can take care of Jason. Stacey's mom assures her that she will be there right away. Then she arranges with a local Chinese fast food place to have Chinese food delivered to the agents in the ICU ward. She also arranges for Starbucks coffee to be delivered. Then she goes in search of her friend, Nurse Patterson to get an update on Sasha and Agent Gibbs. Nurse Patterson doesn't have any information, but she assures Stacey that she will try to find out how they're doing.

--------------------------------------------

In the mean time Abby and McGee go and check up on Tony. He is asleep and looks peaceful. Abby takes his hand into hers and caresses his arm. Tony sighs at being touched and he whimpers, "Kate?"

Abby smiles and leans towards his ear as she whispers, "Tony, It's Abby." Tony's lips curl up slightly as he whispers back, "Abs.." as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Abby asks as Tony focuses on her face and then notices McGee standing next to her.

"Bet…ter now … that … you're… here. Probie…how's … Kate?" Tony groggily asks as he moves and then feels pain pulsate through his leg.

"Aaahhh" he gasps and squeezes Abby's hand tightly as he comes fully awake.

"Tony!" Abby exclaims as McGee buzzes the nurse's station.

"My ….leg!" Tony murmurs as he struggles to catch his breath as the pain intensifies.

A nurse rushes into the room and quickly injects a clear liquid into Tony's IV line as she says, "It's just about time for your next dose of medication." Then she checks his vital signs and waits for Tony to start feeling the effects of the painkillers. As soon as Tony's breathing returns to normal the nurse takes his temperature and says, "Good, your fever's coming down, Agent DiNozzo." Then she looks at Abby and McGee and says, "The medication is going to make him sleepy again so please don't stay too long."

"We won't." McGee says. Then he looks at Tony and says, "Take it easy, Tony. We'll see you later." Abby kisses Tony lightly on his cheek and then they leave the ward.

They also visit Kate during this time and find her asleep. Then they make there way back to the waiting room hoping that there is some news about Gibbs.

--------------------------------------------

Stacey also makes her way back to the waiting room. She is exhausted and terrified that Sasha and Agent Gibbs are not going to be okay. And the events of the last week seem to be catching up to her as she becomes aware of all the tension in her neck and shoulders. As she enters the waiting room, the food and coffee arrives. She forces everyone to eat something despite their protests that they are not hungry. A few minutes later when her mom arrives, she hands Jason over to her saying that she will explain everything to her as soon as Sasha is out of danger.

About a half an hour later, as they sip their coffee, Dr Shore comes in and sits down with them.

"Lt. Martin is out of surgery and will be in the ICU ward shortly. The bullet was removed from her thigh without complications. Her blood loss was substantial but we are treating that with transfusions and fluids." Dr Shore says.

"Thank God." Stacey says in relief.

"Unfortunately, she also has a severe concussion and I'm concerned about her cranial swelling even thought the CT scan did not reveal fractures of hemorrhaging." Dr Shore says. "At this stage we can't risk medicating or sedating her as this could lead to her going into a coma." Dr Shore continues.

"Oh no!" Stacey voices out loud and Ducky places a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Obviously without meds we expect the pain to be quiet severe and we're hoping that it will force her back to the surface. As soon as she is awake and responsive we will administer the appropriate meds." Dr Shore assures them.

"Okay." Stacey responds with tears in her eyes. "I want to stay with her until she's up." Stacey insists. Dr Shore assures her that it's okay for her to stay with Sasha as long as she doesn't get in the way. Stacey follows Dr Shore out of the waiting room just as McGee's cell phone starts to ring.

"McGee!" he answers.

"Tim, how's everyone doing?" Agent Cassie asks. McGee fills her in on what they know so far and then asks her for an update.

"We've secured the scene and the bodies are being taken to the NCIS morgue." Agent Cassie informs him.

"Did you find anything to identify them?" McGee asks.

"No, but the cabin was wired with explosives. We were just lucky that the timer wasn't set." Cassie continues.

"Okay, get all the evidence sent to Abby's lab and also get their prints and start running them through AFIS. We need to know everything there is to know about them and I especially want to know their connection to Gibbs. Also keep the Director informed." McGee instructs as he notices the stunned expressions on Ducky and Abby's faces.

_What?_ He mouths to them and then he continues to speak to Cassie, his stance almost resembling Gibbs'.

"Regarding the lab, we may have to call in another tech to…" McGee says as Abby interrupts him, "No, I'll process the evidence! Please McGee, I need to keep busy and this is one case that I will not pass up."

"Okay, just get everything to the lab and get me details on all 4 assailants. Gibbs will want a full report when … when he's out of surgery." McGee sighs.

"On it, and let us know as soon as Gibbs is out of surgery." Cassie says as she hangs up.

"Ducky, I need Palmer to start the autopsies on the 4 perps as soon as they're brought in. Tell him to start with the one that was found next to Gibbs." McGee instructs.

Ducky acknowledges, as he says, "Jethro's lessons are bearing fruits. Timothy, you will become an excellent agent yet." Then he calls Palmer and instructs him on what needs to be done.

"You're doing really good McGee. Gibbs will be so impressed when he hears how you took charge of the case." Abby says as she hugs McGee. McGee is surprised by their reactions and realizes that since he is the only one from their team still on his feet, he is in fact the agent in charge. _I will get to the bottom of this Boss, _McGee asserts as he thinks about Gibbs

Just as he is about to ask Ducky whether he knows who Shannon and Kelly are, Dr Walters walks into the waiting room.

"Dr Mallard, could I have a word with you." Dr Walters says,

"It's about Gibbs! Please, we all need to know." Abby pleads. Ducky nods to Dr Walters indicating that he should continue.

"I'm afraid that Agent Gibbs …" Dr Walters starts saying and Abby shouts, "No!!! He can't be dead! It's not possible!! Not Gibbs!!"

"Abigail, please calm down and let the Doctor speak." Ducky admonishes as McGee holds her.

"Agent Gibbs is in critical condition. We had some touch and go moments in the OR as he arrested twice during surgery." Dr Walters says, cutting out any pleasantries.

"Oh no!" Abby moans as she collapses in McGee's arms. He tightens his hold on her, supporting her weight, as he too processes this information.

Ducky tries to stay calm as Dr Walters continues with his update, "He is stable now, on a ventilator and we are giving him blood and fluids. But at this stage we can't say if there is any permanent damage. We will have to wait until he wakes up. He is being moved into the ICU ward now. I know that all of you are anxious to see him, but please keep it to a few minutes and only one person at a time." Dr Walter states as he leaves the waiting room.

--------------------------------------------

_**A/N :** McGee's just growing and developing into a stronger agent and I hope that you like that. Please review this chapter and tell me what you want more of… and note that the next chapter is likely to be pain filled and emotional…_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N :** Here's the next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it and review it soon. And once again thank you for all the reviews that have been posted thus far…_

--------------------------------------------------------------

After surgery, Sasha and Gibbs are moved into the same ICU ward. Once the nurses have settled them and ensured that all the monitors are in working order, Dr Shore, leads Stacey into the ward.

"We are going to hook Sasha up to a morphine pump. When she wakes up the nurse will ask her a few questions to see how responsive she is and then she will activate the pump. It delivers a measured dose of Morphine every 15 minutes, when pressed." Dr Shore says.

"When do you expect her to wake up?" Stacey asks as she looks down at Sasha's pale face.

"Within the next few hours. If she doesn't respond by morning, it will mean that she's slipped into a coma." Dr Shore says and then she leaves the room. Stacey prays that Sasha will wake up soon as she can't bear the thought of her best friend being in a coma.

In the bed next to Sasha, the nurse monitors Gibbs' vital signs and pulls his covers securely up to his chin. Stacey hears her say, "Just look at how his eyes are moving under his eye lids. He must be having a very vivid dream. But least his vitals are looking stable now." Then the nurse comes over and has a look at Sasha as she connects the morphine pump to Sasha's existing IV line.

_I hope that Agent Gibbs is having a dream and not a nightmare_, Stacey thinks as she looks down at him. _And will you be able to forgive Sasha for what she put all of your through? You'll have to once you hear the whole story_. _You'll just have to_. Stacey thinks.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs floats in a realm between consciousness and unconsciousness. In this space his mind flashes a jumble of images and words to him. He sees Shannon and Kelly and his NCIS team. And he also sees Sasha. Words and phrases call out to him from all directions.

_Daddy… Don't take too long to wake up._ Kelly giggles as she kisses his cheek.

_Jethro, my love_. Shannon sighs as she hugs him.

_On your six Boss_, DiNozzo confirms as he moves into position.

_Fast boats give an exhilarating ride_, Sasha says in a husky voice as she kisses him.

_Yes, quite right, Jethro. This reminds me of…,_ Ducky goes off on a tangent as he taps his chin.

_Sasha can't be behind this Gibbs_, Kate asserts as she paces restlessly.

_No, we can't leave now! _Sasha insists as she holds him back.

_Sorry Boss, it's exercise induced asthma_, McGee admits as he wheezes.

_Jethro, yes_! Sasha moans in the throes of passion as he makes love to her.

_Biodegradable trackers_. Abby laughs as she hands the syringe to Ducky.

_Gibbs you're going to be okay. Don't you dare pass out, Gibbs!_ Sasha shouts at him as she frantically caresses his brow.

--------------------------------------------------------------

As Ducky walks into the room he also notes Gibbs' restless eye movement. The nurse assures Ducky that Gibbs' vital signs are stable and improving. Ducky places a comforting hand on Gibbs shoulder and says, "Dear boy! It breaks my heart to see you like this. Now, we both know that you're a fighter, so you have to fight through this and come back to us."

Ducky's voice penetrates the haze of images and phrases swirling in Gibbs mind.

"Jethro do you remember the time I went to visit my colleague in London. It was during the ME's conference about 5 years ago." Ducky says as he takes a seat next to Gibbs' bed. "That was when I met that lovely professor. What was her name? Ahh yes, Ms Elizabeth Brentham. Yes. She was a really lovely girl. What I never told you was that she and I …well we…" Ducky continues unaware that he is drawing Gibbs out to a semi-conscious state.

At this point Gibbs focuses on Ducky's voice. It is calm and soothing. As Gibbs becomes more aware, he suddenly realizes that he has an obstruction in his throat. He starts to panic as he comes fully awake and violently jerks up from the bed.

"Jethro, Calm down!" Ducky reacts immediately as the nurse pushes Gibbs back down onto the bed. Gibbs looks up at Ducky and it is plain to see the terror and confusion in his eyes.

"He wants the ventilation tube out." The nurse says as she sees Gibbs reaching for the tube with the clear intention of pulling it out. The nurse asks Ducky to hold Gibbs' hands down as she places a surgical cloth on his chest.

"Okay Agent Gibbs, Calm down. I'm going to remove the tube now, but it's going to be uncomfortable. I want you to breathe out slowly as I remove it. Here we go." The nurse says as she pulls the tube out. Gibbs gags as he feels the abrasive tube scratch his throat on it's way out. As soon as the tube is out, the nurse places an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and instructs him, "Breathe, that's it. No, don't remove it. Just relax and breathe."

"That's it Jethro. You're doing good." Ducky praises from the opposite side of the bed as he releases Gibbs' hands and places a supporting hand on his uninjured shoulder.

As he gets his breathing under control, Gibbs becomes aware of a sharp, stabbing pain in his shoulder. He also realizes that his thigh feels like it's on fire and he groans out involuntarily as he pulls the mask off his face despite the nurses protests.

"What…. Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" He groans again.

"He needs something for the pain!" Ducky urges as he sees the nurse rushing around the bed with a syringe in hand. She lifts the bed sheet at Gibbs' left thigh and jabs the needle into the soft flesh of his butt. He groans out at this additional discomfort.

"Agent Gibbs, you should feel the medication take effect shortly. Now let's get that oxygen mask secured." The nurse says as she starts to hook the mask around his face. Through the pain Gibbs indicates to Ducky that he would prefer a nasal canula. Ducky communicates this to the nurse, so she replaces the oxygen mask with the nasal canula. Then she offers Gibbs a sip of water which he drinks thankfully as he tries to sooth his dry, raw throat.

As Gibbs settles back onto the bed, Ducky admonishes him, "Don't do that to us again."

Gibbs looks at Ducky blankly, trying to understand what he is going on about. Just then Abby and McGee walk into the room.

"Gibbs!" Abby shrieks in a hushed voice. "You're awake! Don't do that to us again!" Abby scolds as she kisses his cheek gently.

"Boss, you don't know how good it is to see you awake." McGee sighs in relief.

"What…. What … happened?" Gibbs whispers.

"Jethro that's an exceedingly long story and I think that it can wait until later." Ducky says as he signals Abby and McGee with his eyes.

"Di….Nozzo?" Gibbs asks as he tries to take a deep breath realizing that the pain is now bearable.

"Anthony and Caitlin are both doing well. And you should be very proud of young Timothy here, whose doing an excellent job running this investigation." Ducky replies.

Gibbs looks at McGee and McGee becomes self conscious and turns a bright shade of red as he says, "Just doing my job, Boss."

"Good… you're in… charge." Gibbs murmurs, surprising McGee.

--------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Sasha, in her unconscious state, feels like she is trapped in a grey and sinister world. She wants to run but she can't. She's routed to the floor and surrounded by bad men who want to hurt her baby, Jason. These men are faceless and nameless. All Sasha can see of them is the guns and knives in their hands. They want to hurt her and her friends.

Sasha screams, _"No!!!" _but no sound comes out. Just then Stacey's voice comes to her from a far off place in the darkness.

_"Sash, HELP US!!!"_ But Sasha can't even reply to her. She doesn't know what to do, how to save her friend's

Then Jason asks, _"Don't you love me any more? Why are YOU hurting me Aunt Sash?"_

_"Jason!!!!"_ Sasha shouts but no sound comes out and then Jason and Stacey's voices fade away. As Sasha sobs in frustration she hears Gibbs' voice shout, _"How could you do this to me and my team? How could you KILL us???"_

As Sasha reacts to Gibbs words, her world suddenly becomes bathed in a bright, orange light. It's so bright that it hurts her eyes and as she blinks she realizes that she is trapped in this ring of fire surrounded by bad men and hated by Gibbs. The fire snakes and curls all around her, licking at her flesh. She screams as the burning sensation spreads through her whole body and then homes in on her head and thigh.

--------------------------------------------------------

In her semi-conscious state Sasha clutches the bed sheets as she balls her fists and involuntarily rolls her head from side to side on the pillow as she moans out in pain.

"Nurse!" Stacey calls out urgently as she sees Sasha's reaction. She grabs onto her hand and feels the strain in Sasha as she squeezes her hand tightly.

Then a blood curdling cry escapes from Sasha's lips as she becomes more aware. She feels like her leg has been hacked off at the thigh. And her head feels like a bulldozer's rammed into it.

"What… who…?" Gibbs asks as he looks over at Sasha just before the nurse closes the curtains around her bed.

"Sasha!!!" Gibbs exclaims as his tenses up, inadvertently intensifying the pain pulsating through his body. The scene from outside the cabin flashes through his mind. Gibbs remembers that Sasha shot the guy who was trying to kill him.

"Jethro, calm down." Ducky says as he sees how tense and agitated Gibbs is becoming as Sasha continues to cry out in unbearable pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N :** That's it for now. Please review and tell me what you liked and also what you may not have liked._

_The next chapter should have a few Tate moments so stay tuned. _


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N :** Once again, Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing my story. Your reviews really keep me motivated. _

_Here's the next chapter with a few interesting developments. Please read and review ASAP. I really need to have some feedback and I'd like to know if you like where this story is going. _

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Jethro, calm down!" Ducky admonishes as he and McGee hold Gibbs down.

"What's …wrong… with …her?" Gibbs asks as he tries to piece together the events at the cabin. The images of his earlier dream also intrudes in his mind.

"She was shot at the cabin and …" Abby says as Gibbs interrupts, "What!!!"

"We think that she shot the kidnapper who was trying to kill you!" McGee starts saying.

"Gibbs, She made sure that you were okay before letting anyone know how badly she was injured." Abby continues.

"What!!" Gibbs asks as he tries to piece everything together but for some reason his brain refuses to co-operate. _She put herself in danger to protect me! _Gibbs realizes. Ducky glares at McGee and Abby to keep them quiet.

"She's coming out of anesthesia now and it appears that she is having a very bad reaction to it." Ducky lies as he doesn't want Gibbs to know that Sasha has not been given any pain medication.

As Sasha continues to cry out in pain, Stacey takes a hold of her face and talks calmly but loudly, "Sasha, look at me. Sasha focus!"

Sasha sees Stacey and responds in anguish. "P.A.I.N!!!"

"Sasha, can you blink your eyes?" The nurse asks as she looks at Sasha. Sasha wants to hit her for asking such stupid question. But she is unable to, so she blinks rapidly and than ends with squeezing her eyes tightly, as she grimaces in pain.

"Give her the painkiller's already!" Stacey shouts at the nurse, as she can see that Sasha is aware and responsive.

"Good, now raise your right thumb." The nurse says as she holds Sasha's hand. Sasha glares at her with murder in her eyes, but raises her right thumb a second later as pain pulses through her body.

"Good. I'm going to give you a shot of Morphine now and you're going to feel better in no time." The nurse says as she activates the morphine pump. In addition, she gives Sasha a shot of Morphine directly into a vein in her arm. Sasha holds onto Stacey's hand as she prays for some relief. She knows that she has never been in this much pain ever in her life.

The effect of having 15cc of morphine hit her body at once, makes Sasha extremely lightheaded and lethargic. Soon her focus shifts from the pain to the delicious warmth spreading through her body. As her gasps and moans of pain turn into sighs, Gibbs starts to relax. He looks at McGee and says, "I want a full update in the morning." McGee looks at Ducky who nods at him and then he nods at Gibbs. Gibbs wonders what is going on between McGee and Ducky. In the mean time Abby holds onto Gibbs' hand and give him a broad smile.

Soon the nurse opens the curtain around Sasha's bed and Gibbs stares at her as he sees her taking deep, steadying breathes. She looks flushed as a result of the pain. It reminds Gibbs of how she looked when they made love. _You are so beautiful_, Gibbs thinks. Ducky, Abby and McGee also watch Sasha and are glad that the drugs are taking effect and that she's going to be okay.

Sasha's world seems to ebb and flow around her. As the morphine dowses her senses she asks two questions and then makes a startling declaration.

She looks up at Stacey and asks, "Jason…"

Stacey smiles and replies as she caresses Sasha's forehead, "Jason's fine. He's with mother."

"Gibbs..." Sasha asks as she remembers that he was hurt. At the same time she turns her head and sees Gibbs watching her. She dreamily blinks her eyes at him, unaware that he is really there.

"Agent Gibbs is also going to be okay." Stacey replies as she sees a ghost of a smile on Sasha's face. Gibbs returns the smile, glad to see that she is doing better.

"Good…… Love ... him…." Sasha says.

"I know that you love Jason and he loves you a lot too." Stacey smiles as she finally acknowledges that her friend is going to be okay.

"Mmmm, I ... love … Jethro..." Sasha smiles as she becomes drowsy and dreamy.

Everyone in the room stares at her and than at Gibbs. Gibbs looks surprised, but pleased as he raises his eyebrow and smiles at Sasha. _Wow, that was a very unexpected, but pleasant revelation! _Gibbs thinks as he remembers the intimate moments he has shared with Sasha.

Sasha sighs, "Mmmm ... Gibbs ... so ... hot ..." as she drifts off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

In the other ICU ward, Tony appears to be fast asleep when Kate walks into his room. She had woken up about a half an hour ago and realized that she had not had anything to eat. The nurse brought her a cinnamon bun and a cup of coffee, which she enjoyed immensely. Then she felt a desperate need to find out how Tony was doing. So she got out of bed, ignoring her tender shoulder and aching thigh and she made her way to the ICU ward.

As she approaches the bed, a nurse enters to room and says, "Can I help you?"

"I work with him. How is he doing?" Kate asks.

"Much better. His fever's down and he is responding well to the antibiotics. It will still be a few days before he is strong enough but he is definitely making good progress." The nurse replies as she pulls a chair up to the bed for Kate. Kate thanks her as she sits down. Once the nurse leaves her room, Kate takes a hold of Tony's hand. She leans forward and kisses his hand repeatedly, unable to stop herself. _Oh Tony, I'm so glad that you're going to be okay._

Tony feels the pressure on his hand and he turns his head slowly to the side. When he sees Kate's lips on his hand, he smiles sleepily and whispers, "Hey gorgeous," as he squeezes her hand.

Kate jerks up when she hears Tony's voice.

"Don't stop!" Tony pleads as Kate makes to pull her hand away. He looks like a little boy with his hair all tousled.

"Tony, how are you feeling?" Kate asks trying to recover her composure as she continues to hold he's hand.

"Better, now ... that I know … you're fine." Tony replies seriously as he stares into her eyes.

"Oh Tony, I'm just glad that you're going to be okay. I was so afraid…" Kate starts to say and then stops.

"Me too, Kate… I was so ... worried about … you!" Tony says as he squeezes her hand again.

"Come here!" Tony insists as he twines his fingers with hers and pulls her towards him. Kate moves closer, afraid but yet eager to see where this is going.

"Tony!" Kate says as he caresses her cheek and then pulls her close.

As they look into each other's eyes, Tony sighs, "I have wanted… to do this for such… a long time… Katie…" And then he pulls her that last millimeter and gently touches his lips to hers. Kate sighs, unable to believe that this is happening. Soon Tony's tongue caresses Kate's sealed lips, begging for entry. At the caress of his tongue, Kate sighs even deeper and parts her lips. Tony slips into her warm mouth and feels like he's died and gone to heaven. She tastes of coffee and cinnamon, sweet and spicy.

Tony wraps his hands around her and practically pulls her onto the bed, bearing her injuries in mind. As they lay side by side they continue to kiss and caress each other. "Katie… you're … amazing!" Tony whispers in between kisses as he unties the hospital gown at her waist. Then he moves his hand under her gown and caresses her through the hospital gown. As his hands wrap around to her back, his fingers make contact with her bare back. She is warm and silky smooth.

"Tony …" Kate moans as he starts to kiss her neck and shoulder. As Kate caresses Tony's head and back, she realizes that he is naked under the sheet.

"Tony, you're naked!." Kate exclaims.

"Yeah, just the way you've always wanted me to be!" Tony grins back as he starts kissing her again. His nearness and nakedness shocks Kate and fuels her desire for him even more. As both of them become more passionate, they inadvertently knock into each other's injured thighs. They break apart abruptly, groaning in pain and then they laugh out loud at their antics.

"Mmm, I guess we had to stop. But that was unbelievable!" Tony grin's through the pain.

"I'll say!" Kate responds as she pecks him one more time on the lips and he grins back at her.

"I better get back to my room." Kate says as she winces and prepares to get up. Tony holds her close and looks into her eyes, and says, "No, Stay with me."

"Tony, I…" Kate says wanting to stay, but not sure whether she should.

"Stay!" Tony pleads as he opens his bedding inviting her to join him. "I promise to be on my best behaviour." Tony grins. She grins back, but as she gets a glimpse of his naked body she takes a shuddering breath before moving in next to him. She rests her head on his chest and holds him close as he kisses her forehead. Both of them fall asleep, dreaming about each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ducky, Abby and McGee leave the ICU ward as Sasha and Gibbs drift off to sleep. They are amazed at Sasha's declaration and the joy it brought to Gibbs. All of them acknowledge that a lot more went on between Gibbs and Sasha at the park than any of them could have imagined.

They decide to check on Tony and then on Kate before calling it a night. As they walk into Tony's room, Ducky stops dead still causing Abby and then McGee to knock into him. They look around him and McGee's jaw drops open as Abby's face lights up with a smile.

They find Kate curls up in Tony's arms, both of them fast asleep. Ducky just shakes his head and says, "Oh my, there goes Gibbs' rule about dating co-workers." With that he gets Abby and McGee out of the room and they leave for home.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N :** I hope that you liked this chapter. _

_I just felt like it was time to lighten the mood and move to the next level. _

_Please review soon. Thanks._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's note : **Thank you for all the great reviews. I love reading them and all your suggestions, pointers and advise is most welcome.._

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy…and Review soon. Thanks!_

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Abby, McGee and Ducky get to work very early.

Abby starts running the 4 perps fingerprints through AFIS and going through all the evidence that Pachhi brought back. Ducky goes over Mr. Palmer's autopsy notes while McGee checks in with Pachhi and Cassie to get an update on what they have. By 8:30am all of them meet in Abby's lab to discuss the case.

"3 out of the 4 prints have come up, one on AFIS and the rest on Interpol. No ID on the 4th one as yet." Abby says as she loads the 3 ID's on the plasma screen.

"Number 1 is Brett Keller, ex-military turned mercenary in '93, wanted in 3 countries. He was the one found next to Gibbs. Number 2, Peter von Hagen, German military turned mercenary in '97, 6 outstanding warrants in Europe. Number 3 is Roberto Pollatio, Italian, turned mercenary in'95." Abby says.

"Why were they after Gibbs? When could their parts have crossed? The other question is, were they acting on their own or were they hired by someone?" McGee asks as he realizes that Gibbs could still be in danger. He gets on his phone and calls the Director to arrange for protection at the hospital. The Director assures him that it will be handled and he gets the FBI to help with this.

"McGee, do you remember what Stacey said? She said that Brett said that this was personal because Gibbs had killed Shannon and Kelly." Abby says.

"Abs, go through all Gibbs' files and search for any links to Shannon and Kelly." McGee says as Abby starts typing furiously at her computer. "Ducky, what do you have for us?" McGee says as he turns to the doctor.

"Number one was killed by a single bullet to the base of his skull. The bullet, ricochet up into his grey matter killing him instantly. The other two were killed by a double tap to the chest and the third one was killed by a single shot to the heart. I would say that 3 were shot by Gibbs and Brett was shot by someone else." Ducky says.

"And you would be right Duckman. 3 were shot by Gibbs. The bullets match those fired from his pistol. Brett was shot by Sasha's pistol. One of the bullets pulled from Gibbs came from Brett's gun. The 2nd bullet pulled came from one of the other guns, which I am still busy matching. The one taken from Sasha came from Brett's back up pistol, found next to his body." Abby says.

Suddenly the computer beeps indicating that it has something to report. Abby loads it onto the plasma and all three of them stare at the screen in shock. What they see are 2 pictures, one of a lovely red haired woman and the other a pretty red haired girl. The thing that shocks them is the names at the bottom of each picture. Shannon Gibbs and Kelly Gibbs!

"Ducky??" Abby asks in total confusion.

"Yes, Abigail, it appears that Jethro have kept something's to himself." Ducky says as he puts his arm around her.

"Gibbs' first wife and his daughter!" McGee exclaims as he types into the computer to access more information. "They were murdered in '91 while they were under NIS protection. Gibbs was in Iraq at the time."

"That is so horrible. This must have hurt Gibbs so much. Oh Ducky, how could he not have told us? We could have helped him to deal with this." Abby says as tears gather in her eyes.

"Jethro deals with things in his own way." Ducky says as he hugs Abby.

"Abby, see if there is any link between Shannon and Brett." McGee instructs as he recovers from the shock. Abby moves back to her computer and starts running a few programs.

"I'm on my way to the hospital. I'll call you with an updated as soon as I'm there." Ducky says as he walks out of the lab.

------------------------------------------------------

Back at Bethesda, Sasha wakes up to a mild throbbing in her thigh and heaviness in her head. She can hear the sounds of all the monitors in the room, but it sounds almost like there is an echo. As she comes more awake the pain and heaviness becomes more pronounced but still bearable.

Gibbs watches Sasha come awake in stages. He has been watching her for a while now and is amazed by the connection he feels to her. His body is sore and tender and he knows that he is still very weak but somehow he feels incredibly relaxed. Although he hates hospitals he is not in any hurry to leave. He wants to understand everything that has happened as well as explore what Sasha had said in her drugged state the previous night.

Sasha finally works up the courage to open her lead laden eyes. The room is dimly lit, which prevents her headache from getting worse. She moves her head gingerly from side to side, trying to get the kinks out of her neck. Her eyes are closed as she turns to face Gibbs. As she opens them, her eyes collide with his ice blue eyes. They stare at each other for what seems to be an eternity. Then Sasha smiles dreamily and says, "Hi…"

Gibbs smiles back and says, "How you doing?"

"I'm sore and tired and …… Oh my God, you must hate me after what I put you through!" Sasha says in a raised voice as the events of the last week come rushing back to her.

"Sasha, calm down. I don't…" Gibbs tries to say as he sees how agitated she is becoming.

"I never meant for any of you to be hurt. Oh my God, but all of you were hurt!" Sasha says as she starts to panic as she is not sure if everyone made it out okay.

"Sasha, listen to me!" Gibbs shouts from across the room as he presses the buzzer for the nurse's station.

Sasha ignores him and asks instead, "Are they okay? DiNozzo, Kate and McGee, Oh … my … God, … please … tell me…. that … they're … okay!!" Sasha's headache is becoming worse and she is having trouble breathing.

"Sasha, Damn it, calm down!!" Gibbs shouts again, just as 2 nurses rush into the room, followed by Ducky.

"Jethro, what happened?" Ducky asks as he approaches Gibbs.

"She's going into respiratory distress." The nurse says as they try to place the oxygen mask on Sasha's face. Sasha is having another one of her anxiety attacks. She feels like she is choking and having the nurses around her makes her feel trapped. She fights against the nurses, inadvertently moving her thigh. She cries out as pain ricochets through her leg. The pain is so intense and her breathing is so erratic, that she loses consciousness within a few seconds.

"Is she okay?" Gibbs worriedly asks from the other bed as he hears Sasha go quiet.

"She's passed out. I think she had an anxiety attack." The nurse says. "We're given her a dose of Morphine for the pain and we'll keep her on oxygen for the rest of the day. She should be out for the next hour or two." The nurse continues as she places a nasal canula in place. Another nurse gives Sasha a shot. Then they check her leg, relieved to see her stitches are still intact. They neaten her bedding before moving over to take a look at Gibbs' wounds. They redress his wounds and administers his medication through his IV line before leaving the room..

"Jethro, What is it?" Ducky asks as he sees the concern on Gibbs' face.

"She thinks that I hate her. How could she think that?" Gibbs asks, "I l…" Gibbs stops abruptly.

"You what, Jethro?" Ducky asks although he can guess what Gibbs was about to say.

Just then McGee, Fornell and Stacey walk into the room. Ducky looks at Gibbs indicating that they will talk again later. Fornell observes Gibbs and says, "I know that you hate hospitals, so why do you put yourself into situations guaranteed to land you in one of these beds."

Gibbs glares at Fornell, daring him to say one more word. Fornell decides that a wounded Gibbs could be more dangerous then a normally angry Gibbs.

"McGee, what do you have for me?" Gibbs asks as he turns and glares at McGee. McGee stutters as he starts to fill Gibbs in on all the details they have so far. Stacey keeps an eye on Sasha as she confirms her story and tells them everything that she can remember.

Gibbs' mood becomes murderous when he hears how Brett threatened Sasha and when he realizes that Brett had probably broken into her home and attacked her. He can only imagine how terrified she must have been. Then Stacey tells him what Brett had said about Shannon and Kelly. Gibbs just stares at her as Ducky says, "We know Jethro."

Gibbs closes his eyes as he tries to get his feeling for his dead wife and daughter under control. Just then McGee's cell phone rings and he answers it instantly.

"Tim, How is Gibbs? Why haven't you called me with an update? I've been so worried, I… " Abby asks

"Abby he is okay. Now what do you have for me?" McGee asks as he puts the call on speaker.

"Okay, Brett was stationed in Norfolk during from '89 to '92. He was married and had a daughter. There names were Sharon and Kimberley. They died under mysterious circumstances in 1990. That was when Brett attended a workshop where Shannon was helping out. They apparently became friends, but Brett started pressurizing Shannon to accept his advances. McGee, are you there?" Abby asks as everyone is silent in the hospital room. Gibbs looks ready to explode, he is so angry about all of this and especially about not being around to save Shannon from this scumbag.

"Abby, go on." McGee responds.

"Okay, so Shannon refused for almost a year. Then in October, she witnessed a marine being murdered. She was then taken into NIS protective custody. This is where it becomes really hinky." Abby says.

"What do you mean?" McGee asks.

"Well, it seems that the Mexican, who killed the Marine, was also linked to Brett." Abby says causing Gibbs to push himself up on the bed despite the intense pain this causes.

"Linked, how?" Gibbs growls through clenched teeth.

"Gibbs, I don't think you should be sitting up just yet." Fornell says but Gibbs ignores him.

"Gibbs! How are y…" Abby starts to ask.

"Abby, Now!" Gibbs growls again, as Ducky adjusts the pillows behind his back and Gibbs leans back as pain slices through his body.

"Okay, the Mexican and Brett were recruited by the same sect of mercenaries in Peru. The Mexican killed the marine to protect Brett. Shannon and Kelly were at the function where this marine was killed. When they went into protective custody and Shannon broke all ties with Brett, he ordered the Mexican to kill them as well. I'm so sorry Gibbs!" Abby finishes as McGee hangs up. Gibbs starts to breathe heavily, unable to keep his emotions under control any longer.

Stacey gets up and gets everyone except for Ducky out of the room. And then she goes to the nurse's station to ask for a sedative and painkillers for Agent Gibbs explaining that he has just received some distressing news.

Ducky places a hand on Gibbs' shoulder and says, "Jethro, it wasn't your fault."

"Duck… I wasn't … there for… them! They're … dead because… because I … left them to … that monster…" Gibbs shouts as tears stream down him face. He feels like lashing out at something as he allows all his anger and frustration to pour out of him.

"Jethro, Calm down." Ducky admonishes as he forces Gibbs to lie down again. Gibbs slams his fist into the bed as he shouts, "Damn it, I was suppose … to protect them. How … could I … let them…down like that? I'm such a … bastard." Gibbs moans out in anguish.

"Jethro!" Ducky says as he holds Gibbs' good hand preventing him from slamming it into the bed again.

Just then Stacey and the nurse enter the room. The nurse immediately notes Gibbs' elevated blood pressure and heart rate.

She approaches him and says, "Agent Gibbs, this will help with the pain." Then she tries to roll his bed sheet down and he responds by saying, "I don't want anything. I just want Shannon and Kelly."

Ducky helps the nurse to move the bed sheet out of the way and then he holds Gibbs still while the nurse administers the shots into Gibbs hip.

"I miss them so much!" Gibbs sobs, repeatedly, as he totally breaks down. Ducky just continues to hold him until he drifts into a sedated sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_That's it for now. Please review!!! And stay tuned for more._


	21. Chapter 21

**_Author's note :_**

_Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews thus far. Now please stick with me and continue to review. Your reviews have helped my idea to become this story and for that I thank you. _

-----------------------------------------------------

In the other ICU ward, Nurse Patty walks in, to find Agents Todd and DiNozzo still fast a sleep. She hates to wake them but she has to check on Anthony's wound and vital signs and than administer another course of antibiotics and painkillers. Kate's wounds also need to be seen to.

As she rounds the bed, she places a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder and says, "Agent DiNozzo, it's time to get up." Tony stirs in his sleep and then realizes that something is tickling his nose. As he comes more awake, he realizes that Kate is lying in his arms with her back against his front. He sighs and hugs her from behind before he can stop himself and then jerks in shock when he sees the nurse standing there, grinning at him.

"Mmm, how." Tony tries to speak, but his throat is dry. The nurse gives him a glass of water, and then he tries again, "How long have you been in here?"

"Oh, long enough. Agent Todd needs to leave your bed now, so that I can take a look at you. And I hope that you haven't strained anything." the nurse says with a mischievous smile, as she gently shakes Kate awake. Tony just glares at her for ruining what could have been a very pleasant morning.

Kate wakes up a bit disorientated. But when she sees Tony and then the nurse, she blushes in embarrassment. The nurse helps Kate to her feet and into a chair. Kate winces as she feels pain in her shoulder and tenderness in her thigh.

"I'll take a look at you as soon as I'm done with Agent DiNozzo." The nurse says.

Kate looks aside while the nurse gets Tony to role over. As she lifts up the bed sheet, Kate looks up and sees the cut on Tony's calf.

"Good news, Agent DiNozzo. A blister hasn't formed again. I'm just going to redress it now and then I'll give you something for the pain." The nurse says.

"I'm not in pain." Tony says through clenched teeth as the nurse touches the wound causing him to jerk his leg.

"Yes, I can see that. I'll give you something anyway. Okay." The nurse says as she helps him to roll back over. That little effort makes DiNozzo realize how weak he is. Then he sees that Kate is watching him worriedly.

"I'm okay." He says as he smiles. His smile turns to a frown when he sees the nurse approaching him with a needle.

"I'm really okay. I don't need that." Tony insists. Kate comes up to the bed and takes his hand. As he looks at her, he forgets about the needle until he feels it sharply penetrate his skin. He winces as he squeezes Kate's hand. She leans down and gives him a gentle kiss, just as an exhausted and concerned Ducky enters the room.

"Oh, I don't think that Gibbs is going to like this but I'm glad to see both of you up." Ducky says causing Kate and Tony to spring apart. The nurse helps Kate back to the chair as Ducky goes up to Tony, to have a closer look at him. The nurse takes a look at Kate's shoulder and thigh and gives her something for the pain.

"You'll probably have to stay for one more night and I think that we will be moving Agent DiNozzo into a general ward later today. I'll arrange for you to share a room." the nurse says with a smirk, as she leaves the room.

"How are you feeling?" Ducky asks as he places a hand on Tony's forehead and notes that it is cool indicating that the fever is gone.

"A bit weak, but okay. Do you know where Gibbs is? I haven't seen him. I mean, I know that he is busy and probably doesn't have time to come and see me. But I just thought. Never mind. I'm sure he'll come by when he has a free moment." Tony says as he suddenly becomes aware of how childish he sounds.

"Anthony, I'm afraid that you will probably have to go and visit Gibbs. He is in the ward next to you. He was shot, twice and we almost lost him." Ducky says as he keeps a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder.

"What?" Tony gasps as a chill runs through his body. _Gibbs shot! What the hell happened?_

"Ducky, how are they now?" Kate asks.

"Sasha has a severe concussion in addition to the bullet wound and Gibbs lost a dangerous amount of blood. But they should both make full recoveries, that is, if they take the necessary time to heal."

"Gibbs and Sasha! How long was I out? How could I not know all of this?" Tony asks as he pushes himself into a sitting position ignoring the discomfort in his leg.

"Anthony, lie down." Ducky admonishes.

"Please just tell me what the hell's going on." Tony asks as he feels totally out of the loop and terribly worried about his Boss.

Kate and Ducky spend the next half an hour filling Tony in and then Ducky tells them about Shannon and Kelly as well as about Sasha's declaration the previous night. Ducky leaves Kate and Tony to process all the information as he makes his way back to the morgue.

-----------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Sasha wakes up feeling exceedingly groggy. When she is finally able to focus her eyes, she sees Stacey dozing in the chair next to her bed. She smiles at her and then grimaces at the pain in her head. She also realizes that she is a bit nauseous. She must have made a sound, because Stacey is suddenly out of her chair and next to the bed holding her hand.

"Hey there! How are you feeling?" Stacey asks.

"A bit woozy, and sore." Sasha whispers back as she swallows trying to get her nausea under control.

"I believe you had an anxiety attack earlier." Stacey says. Sasha looks at her confused and then everything comes back to her in stages.

"Gibbs and his people… are they okay?" Sasha asks almost afraid to know the answer.

"Everyone is going to be okay. Now I need you to stay calm and listen to what I have to say." Stacey says and then she tells Sasha everything about the case so far. Sasha listens to everything, shocked and angered by all the pain Brett has inflicted on Gibbs. She feels like taking Gibbs into her arms and making him forget about everything. _Yeah, like that's ever likely to happen again. _Sasha thinks.

"Agent Gibbs could use your help to come to terms with all his unresolved issues regarding his wife and daughter." Stacey says.

"But… he probably hates me. There is no way that he will open up to me." Sasha says as she closes her eyes remembering the extremes of emotions Gibbs has directed towards her. First there was suspicion and distrust. Then there was unbelievable passion and lastly there was anger. But he did follow her to the cabin and most likely his actions helped to save all of them. That showed that he cared for her.

"I don't know what happened between you two but I don't think he hates you. In fact I think that he may actually like you, a lot. Just like I know that you really like him." Stacey says with a smile.

"I never could hide anything from you." Sasha says as she smiles back sadly. She thinks about what Sasha has said and she decides that she will try to help Gibbs, as a friend but not as his psychiatrist. Making love to him has definitely ruled out ever having an official doctor/patient relationship with him.

When Dr Shore comes in and has a look at Sasha, she says, "Your leg's healing nicely and the swelling at your temple is substantially down. I think that we can move you to a general ward by tomorrow morning. But you will still have to stay with us for a few more days, until the headaches subside."

"Thanks, Dr Shore. What about agent Gibbs? How is he doing?" Sasha asks as she looks over at him. He looks relaxed in his sleep and his tousled hair just begs to be touched.

"He's physical wounds are healing well but I believe that he has some emotional issues, that he may need some help with." Dr Shore replies after having a look at Gibb's file.

"Can you arrange for him to be moved into the same general ward as me? I think that I may be able to help with what he is going through." Sasha says.

"I'm sure that that can be arranged. Just don't push yourself or him too hard." Dr Shore says as she leaves the room.

--------------------------------------------------

Gibbs, who has been awake for a while keeps quiet as he hears Sasha's request to share a room with him. _You can't help me. Nobody can. And if I get close to you, I will probably destroy you too. I won't let that happen! _Gibbs asserts as he starts formulating a plan on how he is going to avoid Sasha.

_Why do you want to stay away from her? _Another part of him asks. _Especially, when all you can think about is losing yourself in her warm embrace!_

--------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :** _

_Will Gibbs allow Sasha to help him or will he push her away? And how will she react? _

_Stay tuned to find out… And please review this chapter… Thanks_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Author's note: _**

_Here's the next chapter. Please read and review._

_And thank you for all the reviews and private messages. I appreciate them._

---------------------------------------------

The next morning, at around 10am, Sasha and Gibbs are moved to a general ward. Gibbs has been evasive and snappy for most of the morning and Sasha opts not to pressurize him.

As soon as they are settled in the room Abby and McGee come in to see them. Abby has a Caf-pow and a Starbucks coffee in her hand and the aroma of the coffee causes Sasha to sigh in pleasure. She has been nauseous most of the morning and hasn't been able to down even one teaspoon of breakfast.

"Hey Gibbs, how are you doing?" Abby asks as she pecks him on the cheek and then hands him the coffee. He takes a deep satisfying swallow before answering her.

"I'm doing better now that I have this," Gibbs says indicating the coffee in his hand. Abby smiles at him and then greets Sasha. McGee goes over to Sasha and hands her a cup of coffee, which she gratefully accepts. She practically moans out in pleasure as she has a sip of it. Gibbs stares at her and she looks at him and asks, "What?" Gibbs then ignores her, causing Abby and McGee to wonder what's going on.

"So what do you have for me, Abby?" Gibbs asks as he nods his head to McGee in greeting.

"All work and no play make Gibbs a dull boy." Abby pouts.

"You said that going on a team building trip would be fun and see where that landed me." Gibbs says in annoyance.

Gibbs has decided to be angry with Sasha in order to keep her at arms length. Sasha hears him and feels guilty about everything that she put him and his team through. She tried to apologize to him earlier that morning but he just ignored her. She realizes what he is trying to do but she is still hurt by his words and by the way he has been ignoring her. _How the hell am I supposed to get you to open up to me if you won't even talk to me. _Sasha questions in frustration as she turns her back to him and looks out of the window. Suddenly the smell of the coffee causes her to become nauseous again and her head starts pounding more persistently.

"McGee do you have anything to report? Otherwise get out of here." Gibbs shouts, and then reprimands himself interenally when he realizes that he is taking his frustrations out on McGee.

"Boss, we've traced the 4th perp. He was James Klutcher. Ex-army, joined Brett in '98. He's wanted for 4 murders in the US. We are running a trace on these 4 perps to see if there is anyone left of their team. Until we know for sure that all of them are dead, Fornell will keep 2 agents posted outside your door." McGee says as he flips his note book closed.

"Good job." Gibbs says to cover his earlier harshness.

"How are Tony and Kate doing?" he asks as the door opens and Tony gets wheeled in followed by Kate.

"Boss, How are you? I should have been on your six. I'm sorry." Tony says as he notes the sling on Gibbs arm. Sasha squeezes her eyes shut, trying to hold her tears back, as she mentally apologizes for everything again and again and again.

"DiNozzo, are you done?" Gibbs asks as he looks his agents over, relieved to see that they are okay.

"Yes, Boss." Tony says, feeling self-conscious about his outburst.

"I'm glad to see you're doing okay Gibbs. On the flight here we were not sure if you would make it." Kate says as she smiles at him. Sasha feels like she's intruding and she can not handle the feeling of guilt overwhelming her. So she decides to get up and get out of the room. She's glad to note that the room has a balcony, because she's sure that she would not be able to walk very far.

She sits up and moves to the edge of the bed, ignoring her aching head and nausea which pushes bile up to her throat. She takes a deep steadying breath and then swings her legs over the side of the bed as Gibbs says, "Sasha, what do you think you're doing?"

"I need some air." Sasha replies as she gets to her feet. Placing her injured leg on the floor sends a jolt of pain through Sasha's body and she shudders involuntarily.

"Get back into bed, now!" Gibbs orders as he sees how unsteady she is. She ignores him and waits for the floor to recede back to its 90 degree angle before moving slowly but purposefully to the balcony. Luckily her bed is closer to the balcony then Gibbs' bed. Everyone stares between Sasha and Gibbs, no one says anything fearing that they might overstep their bounds.

"Sasha, Damn it!" Gibbs shouts as he fears that he's pushed her too far and now she might just injure herself.

Sasha's breath comes in short, shallow gasps. She is sure that she is going to pass out any moment. But then she feels someone standing next to her. McGee takes her arm and helps her into a chair on the balcony. She tries to thank him but is too out of breath to say anything and McGee notices her tears. He hands her a handkerchief and then spreads a light blanket over her legs.

"Call me when you're ready to come back inside." McGee says as he turns around and walks back into the room. Gibbs glares at him thinking that he should have brought her back to the bed. Abby and Kate smile nod to him indicating that he did good. Tony looks at him with a bit of amusement in his eyes. _Wow, Probie, what a gentleman you are? _Tony smirks and then schools his features when he sees Gibbs glaring at him.

Just then Stacey arrives with Jason. She greets all the agents and notices that Sasha is out on the balcony. She also notices how Gibbs keeps looking at Sasha when he thinks that no one is watching. Stacey introduces Jason to all the Agents and then Jason extends his hand to Gibbs and says, "Thank you, Agent Gibbs for saving us and for saving aunt Sash."

Gibbs shakes the young boy's hand, as he smiles at him and says, "Well, it was my pleasure."

"So does that mean that you forgive Aunt Sash for tricking you into helping us? She only did that because she was so scared that those bad men would hurt us. But she was also scared that they would hurt you. And when she came into the cabin to untie us, her leg was bleeding a lot." Jason says as tears start streaming down his face, "But she told mommy to go and help you first, because she didn't what you to die. I think she likes you. So please don't be mad at her." Jason says as Stacey hugs him and tries to calm him down.

"Jason, we're not mad at Sasha. We understand why she did what she did." Gibbs says as he tries to put Jason at ease.

"Thank you Agent Gibbs. You're my hero!" Jason says as he pulls himself onto the bed and gives Gibbs a huge hug and a kiss on his cheek, causing Gibbs to smile in surprise. Abby and Kate think that this moment is just too precious and Tony and McGee grin as well.

Jason looks at his mom and she hands him a box, which he hands to Gibbs and says. "I wanted to buy you M&M's but mom said that you would like this better." Jason says as he hands Gibbs a box of coffee flavoured chocolates. "Oh and this is for you too." Jason says a he pulls a page out of his pocket and unfold it.

"This is me and Mom and this is you and Aunt Sasha holding hands and walking along the beach."

"Thank you, Jason." Gibbs says, deeply touched, as he accepts the picture and Jason slides of the bed.

"Mum, where's Aunt Sash?" Jason asks when he sees the other bed empty. Stacey points to the balcony and Jason looks at all the agents and places his finger on his lips, indicating that they should be quiet. Then he walks out onto the balcony very quietly and approaches Sasha from behind. Sasha is lost in her thoughts and she doesn't even hear Jason as he comes up behind her.

Then she suddenly feels two small hands cover her eyes and she jerks is shock, sending pain pulsating through her head and thigh. As she gasps she hears, "Guess who?" She turns around suddenly ignoring the pain, nausea and dizziness and cries out, "Jason!" She pulls him in front of her and then hugs him close. Jason hugs her back as he climbs onto the chair and stands up next to her. He pushes her back and wipes her tears away causing Sasha to smile at him. Then he proceeds to kiss her forehead, then her eyelids, then her cheeks and finally her lips. Then he hugs her again as both of them cry. The picture they paint is so tender and loving that tears gather in Stacey and Kate's eyes. Gibbs' eyes also become a bit moist and the rest of the team is touched by the emotions displayed by the two people on the balcony.

Stacey, Sasha and Jason spend the next half an hour together while Gibbs and his team go over the case. Stacey can see that Sasha is very tired so she tells Jason to go and wait inside the room while she helps Sasha to her feet.

"You know that you should have stayed in bed." Stacey says

"I just need to get a way from …" Sasha says as she feels incredibly lightheaded. Gibbs notices Sasha blinking rapidly and hesitating as she takes her next step. "McGee, help her." he orders. McGee is already moving to do just that. He helps Stacey to get Sasha back into the bed. Once she is settled, Stacey presses the buzzer for the nurse's station.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Stacey asks, but Sasha's breath is coming in short gasps so Gibbs replies, "No, she hasn't had anything other than a bit of coffee."

"Why?" Stacey asks as she becomes concerned.

"Nauseous." Sasha sighs as her head pounds mercilessly.

"That's because of the concussion." Stacey says as the nurse walks in.

"She's too nauseous to eat. I think that you may have to hook her up to an IV line again." Stacey says. The nurse takes a look at Sasha noting her pale complexion and her low blood pressure. She leaves a few minutes later and then returns with a saline bag, IV line and two syringes. The nurse hooks up the line and administers the medication. Gibbs watches Sasha deeply concerned about her as she falls into an exhausted sleep.

---------------------------------------------

_**Author's note : **_

_Hope you liked the tender moments. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter in which Sasha and Gibbs "talk!"_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note : **_

_Thank you for your reviews. This is the penultimate Chapter. Enjoy and please review. Thank you…_

---------------------------------------------

Gibbs watches Sasha later that afternoon and worries about her as she is quiet and reserved with him. Suddenly she turns around and catches him watching her again. He can see that she is irritated and she stares back at him and then snaps, "What!!! Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you." Gibbs lies.

"Oh really. Then what would you call it?" Sasha asks as she pushes herself up to a sitting position.

"What would I call what?" Gibbs asks becoming annoyed.

"Oh Jethro, just stop it. I know that you hate me and that you blame me for everything that has happened to your team. And I deserve it. I know. Hell, I'm surprised that I haven't been arrested yet." Sasha says as she rubs her head.

"Firstly, I don't hate you. I'm just mad that you didn't trust me enough to tell me what was going on. You let me believe that you were behind this. And secondly, no one's going to arrest you. You didn't hold a gun to our heads to force us out there." Gibbs replies as he sees how worked up she is becoming.

"It wasn't a matter of trusting you or not. Brett would have killed them if he knew that you were onto him. Your behaviour would have given you away and then he would have killed Stacey and Jason." Sasha shouts back. "And I tried to keep all of you safe. I just never figured on Tony being bitten by a spider or on you following me and getting yourself shot." Sasha shouts.

"Excuse me. So are you saying that it is my fault that I got shot." Gibbs shouts incredulously.

"Yes, you were supposed to take your team and get out of the park, not follow me. I would have figured out a way to get Stacey and Jason out." Sasha insists knowing how unlikely that would have been.

"So you would have sacrificed yourself and your friends!" Gibbs can't believe what he is hearing.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I would have done anything to keep you and them safe." Sasha shouts back and then she realizes what she's just said.

Gibbs stares at her with such intensity that when he asks, "Why would you want to keep me safe?"

Sasha responds as she looks away and rubs her head again, "Because … because of your bubbly personality."

"Is that all? Could it be that maybe you have feelings for me?" Gibbs asks as he tries to hide the smirk on his face.

"Feelings for you! The only thing that interests me about you is how soon I can get away from you?" Sasha shouts incredulously.

"Then why did you ask to share my room." Gibbs asks, and then realizes that he has just steered this conversation into a direction that he was trying to avoid.

Sasha looks at him and calmly says, "I wanted to share your room so that we could discuss Shannon and Kelly."

"There's nothing to discuss!" Gibbs insists as he looks away. Just then Ducky opens the room door. He hears Sasha's words and doesn't reveal that he is in the room. He stands quietly just inside the door, hidden by the curtain on the side of Gibbs' bed, and listens to their conversation.

"I think that you feel guilty because you're still here and they're not." Sasha says.

"Sasha, leave it alone. It's none of your business." Gibbs glares at her.

"You were away and Brett tried to take advantage of Shannon and Kelly. You could not stop him and that lead to them being killed."

"Sasha, Shut up." Gibbs says as he clenches his fist and Sasha sees the strain in his arm and neck.

"But Gibbs you didn't force Shannon to get to know Brett and to remain his friend for a year. Nor did you place her at the scene of the marine's murder and ask her to be a witness." Sasha says calmly.

"But, I should have been here! I should have protected her!" Gibbs shouts in anger and despair.

"But you were doing what you believed in, what you thought would help not just your family and your country but people in other countries as well." Sasha says calmly, as she forces herself out of bed. She holds onto her IV line and pushes it over to Gibbs' bed. Her legs feel weak and the room spins as she gets to his bed. As soon as her vision clears she sees that Gibbs is lost in his thoughts. She sits on the bed next to him and she places her hand on his cheek. He looks up at her with pain filled eyes.

"I let them down." Gibbs whispers as Sasha pulls him close and lets him cry.

"I miss them so much!" he murmurs as he holds onto her.

"Shhh, I know Jethro, I know." Sasha whispers back. Gibbs responds by tightening his embrace as he lets all the pain and anguish he has held back all this time flow out of him. Sasha just continues to hold him caressing his head and back gently.

"Jethro, Its going to be okay. You just have to let go of the pain. And letting go of the pain doesn't mean that you are letting go of them. It just means that you are setting them and yourself free." Sasha whispers into his ear as she kisses his cheek.

"How do I do that Sasha? How do I separate the pain from their memories? The pain's all I feel when I think of them. I didn't even get to say goodbye. They were laid to rest before I got back!" Gibbs sobs and the pain overwhelms him. Sasha realizes that that's why Gibbs can't get closure on this. _He needs to say goodbye to them_.

"Jethro, would Shannon and Kelly be happy to see you like this?" Sasha gently asks. This makes Gibbs remember his dream where Shannon told him that it wasn't his fault and that he should go on with his life. Kelly had also said that she would be with him soon. And Gibbs has no idea what that means.

"Jethro, they would want you to remember the good times. You need to focus on the special times that you shared with them and not the moment when you lost them. I'll help you do this if you let me. And I'll help you to say goodbye to them." Sasha promises as she kisses his brow and he buries his face into her neck.

Ducky has tears in his eyes as he hears Sasha's commitment to Gibbs. _I'm sure that this young lady is just what you need, Jethro. She will help you find closure. _Ducky thinks as he quietly leaves the room.

Gibbs looks into Sasha's eyes and sees understanding, compassion and love. She caresses his face and repeats that she will help him to overcome this pain. And for the first time in a long time, he believes that he might just be able to get through this. He is amazed at how she got him to open up to her. And he actually feels a lot better right now. He leans his forehead against hers and says, "Thanks." And then he leans his face closer to hers and touches his lips to her. Sasha sighs as she opens her mouth to his probing tongue and returns his kiss, trying to convey all the love and commitment she feels for him. They end up lying side by side on his bed, kissing and caressing, being careful of each others injuries as they allow their emotions to run free.

As they break apart to catch their breaths, Sasha hesitantly asks, "Jethro, do you forgive me for what happened at the cabin?"

Gibbs looks at her for a moment and then he smiles as he says, "I forgive you, now shut up and kiss me."

Sasha's face breaks into a bright smile as Gibbs wraps his good arm around her and pulls her partially on top of him.

"Kiss you. mmm." Sasha taunts as she runs her tongue across his slightly parted lips. "Mmm." Sasha sighs and Gibbs holds the back of her head and pulls her towards his waiting mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note : **_

_I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and stay tuned for the final chapter…_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note : **_

_Here's the final chapter!!!_

_To all my constant reviewers – THANK YOU!!! I loved reading your comments and your support, advice and encouragement has motivated and inspired me and it has helped my writing to develop in unbelievable ways._

_To everyone who has been reading my story but has not reviewed as yet, THANK YOU!!! It is such a thrill to see how many hits my story has received over the last few weeks._

_Now I have one request to all reviewers and readers: _

_Please Read and Review this final chapter and please also Review this story as whole. This story is very special to me and knowing what you think about it will just make my day!_

---------------------------------------------

Eight weeks later, Gibbs stands in the cemetery, in front of Shannon and Kelly's graves. Sasha stands a few feet behind him.

Gibbs looks down at the tombstones and he smiles as he speaks to his little girl.

"Kelly, I love you honey and I really miss you. But now I see your smiling face all the time and I just wanted you to know that I'm okay." Gibbs says and he is sure that he hears his daughter giggle back in acknowledgement. He places a bunch of soft pink roses on her grave and touches his fingers to his lips as he blows a kiss to her.

Then he looks at his first wife's tombstone and he says, "Shannon, I know now that everything that has happened was meant to happen. I'm just glad that we got to spend 10 wonderful years together. I will always cherish those memories. I think that I'm finally ready to move on. I've met this amazing woman, who's helped me to find closure. I've fallen in love with her." Gibbs says as he can't believe that this is really happening. He places a bunch of white roses on Shannon's grave as he remembers how much she loved white roses. Then he blows a kiss to her and says, "I'll visit you again soon." He can almost hear Shannon say, _Be happy, my love._

Gibbs turns around and walks back towards Sasha. She extends her hand to him and he takes it squeezing it lightly. He kisses her on her cheek and she can see the peace and contentment on his face. _He's going to be just fine now._ Sasha thinks as she internally acknowledges how much she loves him.

-------------------------------------------

Sasha suggests that they go over to NCIS head quarters because she would like to see the rest of his team. Both she and Gibbs have been on sick leave since being shot. They have spent a lot of that time together, with Sasha staying over at his place 4 out of 7 nights a week. When they arrive at NCIS, they decide to go to Abby's lab first.

As they enter the lab, the whole team is gathered there and they yell, "Surprise!!!"

The lab is decorated with banners and balloons and one of the tables is covered with gifts. Stacey and Jason are also there. As Gibbs takes all of this in, Abby wheels a huge cake out on a trolley. When she stops in front of him, she shouts, "Happy Birthday, Gibbs!"

She gives him a tight hug and kiss on his cheek and then the rest of his team comes up and wishes his well. Gibbs is touched by the scene in front of him and he realizes how lucky he is. He has a great team who is more like family to him and now he has a really special lady in his life as well. Sasha turns in his arms and smiles as she says, "Happy birthday, Jethro," and then she proceeds to give him a very deep and passionate kiss. The rest of the team hoop and hollers at them and when they break apart, Gibbs tries to glare at them, but instead ends up laughing with them.

As the morning progresses Stacey notices that Sasha hasn't eaten anything and she is looking decidedly pale. Sasha has been suffering with nausea and dizziness ever since sustaining the concussion. Stacey follows Sasha out of the lab towards the rest room and asks her, "Sash, are you nauseous again?"

"Yes. I don't understand why it hasn't cleared up yet. And on top of that I'm feeling woozy. But don't tell Gibbs. I don't want him to worry." Sasha says as she takes a deep breath trying to get the nausea under control.

"I'll get Dr Mallard. Maybe he can figure out what's going on." Stacey says. Ducky responds immediately by taking Stacey and Sasha down to autopsy.

------------------------------------------

Gibbs enjoys being with his team and he notices how Tony and Kate keep looking at each other. He also notices them, holding hands when they think that no one is watching. Gibbs calls both of them aside.

"If you two are serious about your feelings, then you should pursue them and see where it leads. But that means that one of you needs to leave my team. That's the only way that this is going to work." Gibbs says and then he walks away.

Tony and Kate are surprised at having received Gibbs' blessings so easily. They had already decided that Kate would join Pachhi's team so that they could remain a couple.

As Gibbs walks around he notices that Sasha is not in the lab. After a few minutes he decides to go and look for her. He knows that she is still suffering, from the side effects of being concussed twice in one week, even though she tries to hide that from him.

------------------------------------------

Once they are down in autopsy, Ducky examines Sasha and asks her a few questions and then he has an idea.

"Sasha, will you allow me to do a scan?" Ducky asks just as Gibbs rushes into the room.

"A brain scan! What's going on?" Gibbs exclaims with worry written all over his face as he comes up to Sasha's side.

"Jethro, calm down." Ducky says as he calls Stacey aside and tells her what to do.

Stacey smiles and then goes to Sasha and unbuttons her pants and pushes it down to her hips. She also pushes her blouse a bit up to reveal her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asks becoming more concerned by the second.

"Just following Dr Mallard's orders." Stacey smiles.

"One of you better tell me what's going on here!" Gibbs warns as Sasha stares up at him and holds onto his hand. Ducky walks back in with the ultrasound machine and says, "Patience, Jethro."

Then he applies a bit of gel onto Sasha's stomach and places the arm of the ultrasound unit on her stomach.

Sasha and Gibbs stare at the image that appears on the ultrasound screen as they hear a rapid beating sound. Then they look at each other as they comprehend what the image and sound are.

"Congratulations!" Ducky says with a huge smile and Stacey laughs unable to contain her joy.

Gibbs and Sasha stare at the screen and then at each other.

"A baby!" he exclaims with a dazed expression on his face.

"Gibbs, I don't know how this happened!" Sasha is stunned and afraid that Gibbs is not ready for this. She doesn't even know if she's ready to this.

"From the measurements and weight I would say that you are at least 9 weeks along." Ducky says.

"At the cabin! It happened at the cabin." Gibbs whispers to Sasha with a twinkle in his eye.

"Wait a minute, what's this?" Ducky asks as he moves the arm of the unit again.

"Oh my!" Ducky exclaims.

"What is it?" Gibbs practically shouts panicking that something is wrong. Just then the rest of the team walks in.

"Gibbs, how can you walk out on your own party? Oh my God, Ducky is Sasha pregnant?" Abby shrieks as she identifies the rapid beating sound.

"Actually Abigail, Sasha and Gibbs are having twins!" Ducky grins as the whole room goes silent. Tony's eyes go exceedingly wide while Kate stares on in shock. McGee, Abby and Jason laugh and holler in joy.

Sasha is so amazed, delighted, terrified and shocked. She doesn't say anything but just stares at the screen as a second shape is revealed. _I'm pregnant with Jethro's baby… Babies. _

Gibbs also watches the screen thrilled and fascinated at the thought of becoming a father again. Kelly's words echo in his head, _I'll be with you soon, daddy." _

"Would you like to know the sex of your babies?" Ducky asks Gibbs and Sasha.

"You can tell that already!" Gibbs asks in surprise and Ducky nods his head.

"Jethro?" Sasha hesitantly asks.

"I do, if you want to." Gibbs replies as he looks down at Sasha. Sasha nods her head to Ducky indicating that he should tell them. He smiles as he points to the screen and says, "This is your little boy and this here is your little girl. You are having a pigeon pair." Ducky says with laughter in his voice.

Gibbs looks at Sasha and squeezes her hand as he leans down to her.

"Twins! A pigeon pair! You weren't kidding when you said that you would make everything better, were you?" Gibbs smiles as he places his hand on Sasha's stomach and then he kisses her deeply. Gibbs' reaction astounds and pleases Sasha and she finally gives into the tears of joy that she's been holding back.

"I'm pregnant! I'm going to be a mom and you're going to be a wonderful dad." She beams as she runs her fingers through Gibbs' hair and returns his kisses. Everyone laughs and claps around them.

"Sasha Martins you are an amazing woman and I love you! God, sometimes it scares me when I think of how much I love you!" Gibbs whispers into her ear, no longer afraid of revealing his feelings.

"Oh Jethro, I love you too. I've loved you since the minute I met you!" Sasha replies as she sits up and Gibbs sweeps her into his arms and kisses her repeatedly to the cheers of every one around them.

---------------------------------------------------

A month later Sasha and Gibbs got married in an intimate and private ceremony. And approximately 6 months later Sasha gave birth to two healthy, attractive babies at Bethesda Hospital.

As Gibbs looks down at his beautiful red haired, green eyed daughter, Kelsey, and his cute dark haired, blue eyed son, Shane, he can't believe just how lucky he is, to have received this second chance at a wonderful life. Then he looks at Sasha and she looks radiant and beautiful even though she's just come through 14 hours of labour.

"I love you, Mrs. Sasha Gibbs!" Jethro says as he holds his daughter and watches his wife feeding their son. Sasha looks up and pulls Gibbs close. She kisses him deeply as both babies sleep and then she says, "And I love you, Jethro."

_**-------------------- The End ---------------------**_

_**Author's Note : **_

_That's all for now and thank you for reading and reviewing. _

_Stay tuned for my next story which I will be posting very soon! _


End file.
